Le Musketeers
by Dama 9
Summary: Cont. de A Rosa Vermelha de Lancaster Agora quem conta a história é Milo, porém quem sofrera nas mãos do Escorpião será o santo anjo de asas douradas, numa época onde a espada era a lei. Presente pra Saorysan.
1. A praia

Domo pessoal

Cá estou, com mais um presente, pra uma miga super fofa que ta fazendo niver esse mês. Como ano passado eu dei a ela a possibilidade de ver o Shu com lacinho vermelho, embrulhado pra presente fazendo stripper, agora decidi mudar um pouco as coisas.

Afinal, mesmo no mundo ainda deve existir um ou outro cara, com perfil pra príncipe encantado (detalhe, que não use rede nos cabelos nem brilho labial), pra nos inspirar de vez em quando. Se bem que eu ainda sou fã de vilões... XD

Há muito tempo tenho vontade de escrever essa história, mas nunca surgiu o momento, vocês sabem, aquela inspiração arrebatadora, que só sossega depois que as palavras começam a surgir na tela do pc.

Então lhes apresento "_Le_ _Musketeers_" a terceira parte de uma trilogia iniciada em 'A Virgem de Gelo", com as peripécias de Harmonia para conseguir uma boa história.

Como disse em "Virgem de Gelo" existem muitas histórias que eu gostaria de escrever usando os personagens de Saint Seya, mas devido a saga estar ainda na metade, não me aventuro a UA´s, porque se não, não daria conta de tudo, então, criando um ambiente propício para se contar histórias. Os contadores (no caso os cavaleiros) se usam para ilustrar as tramas. Assim, as histórias não perdem o ritmo, nem vocês são prejudicados, por nunca verem o fim dessa saga.

No mais, espero que gostem. E Saory-san, feliz aniversário novamente.

Boa Leitura!

♥

**_Le Musketeers_**

**By Dama 9**

**Capitulo**** 1: A Praia.**

**.I.**

Correu desesperada atrás da garotinha que não lhe dava um segundo para respirar. Ôh hora que resolvera bancar a '**tia boazinha'** e dar um descanso para Ártemis e Thouma cuidando dos gêmeos naquele final de semana.

-Heitor! Harmonia; Aishi chamou, tentando alcançá-los e no processo quase caindo na areia.

Devia ter imaginado que aquelas crianças mais praia não iriam dar certo, mas aqueles olhinhos pidões de Heitor para que fossem nadar na praia do Cabo naquele domingo, foi irresistível e não conseguiu dizer não ao garotinho.

-Tia, olha o que eu achei; Harmonia falou parando a corrida para alivio de Aishi. –Uma concha; ela falou, exibindo o pequeno bibelô rosado.

-Ela é linda querida, mas vamos voltar para o guarda-sol que vocês ainda não passaram protetor; Aishi falou, pegando os dois pela mão e puxando-os consigo.

-Mas tia; Heitor começou fazendo beicinho.

-Não adianta, não vou chegar no santuário com dois camarõezinhos, Ártemis me mata se isso acontecer; ela brincou, fazendo-os se sentaram em cima da toalha que estendera.

-Tia, olha...; Harmonia falou agitada.

-O que foi? –Aishi perguntou distraída, enquanto passava o creme sobre as costas do garotinho, tentando ser o mais rápida, para poder fazer Harmonia sossegar.

-Tio Kamus e aquele cara esquisito; ela falou.

Engoliu em seco, detendo os movimentos. Cautelosa, voltou-se na direção que ela apontava e para sua surpresa lá estava ele, o esquife de gelo ambulante e o pervertido. Agora só faltava chover canivetes; ela pensou, erguendo os orbes para o céu, como se esperasse mesmo por isso.

Kamus detestava praia, o que era obvio já que a temperatura de seu templo normalmente ficava quase a baixo de zero, mas vê-lo na praia, era um milagre, ou algum lapso de insanidade temporária que lhe fazia ter visões? –ela se indagou.

-Eles tão vindo pra cá; Heitor comentou, levantando-se e dando seu lugar a Harmonia, antes de ir sentar-se em cima de uma bóia de patinho amarelo que Ártemis os fizera usar por garantia antes de saírem.

-É; Aishi murmurou, ainda confusa com aquilo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Terminou de tomar seu chá e colocou a xícara sobre a pia, aquele domingo seria um dia cansativo para sair de casa, estava um calor infernal lá fora e o melhor que tinha pra fazer era ficar a toa em seu próprio templo, pelo menos ali, podia garantir que a temperatura fosse permanecer um grau... Abaixo de zero no mínimo.

Não podia afirmar com certeza que estava de mau humor, mas não dormira lá muito bem, principalmente porque passara boa parte da noite acordado contanto uma história a Harmonia e a outra que deveria estar dormindo, passou olhando para as paredes de seu quarto, com a mente presa no outro cômodo ao lado.

Aishi saira bem cedo, mal havia amanhecido quando ela acordara e despedindo-se rapidamente voltou ao último templo. A neve que estava sobre a sacada sumira com os primeiros raios do sol, apagando literalmente a **'prova do crime'.**

Ainda queria entender o que acontecia entre eles, às vezes brigavam até quase caírem no chão tentando se matar, outras, beijavam-se como se o mundo fosse acabar num segundo, mas a questão era, porque toda vez que isso acontecia, nevava? –ele se indagou.

**-Kamusssssssssssssssssssssssss;**

Quase deu um pulo quando o Escorpião literalmente invadiu seu templo, lhe chamando. Mais um dia comum no santuário; Kamus pensou, rolando os olhos.

-Achei você; Milo falou ofegante.

-O que quer Milo?

-É urgente e você precisa vir comigo; o cavaleiro falou com ar assustado, mas sua mente logo se desviou para a cestinha de _croasants_ em cima da mesa. –Posso?

-Vai; Kamus falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto ele puxava uma cadeira e começava a se servir. –Imagino que o urgente pode esperar, não?

-Não, por isso, vai trocando de roupa enquanto eu termino aqui; Milo falou, enquanto abria a garrafa térmica, despejando um pouco de chá em uma xícara.

Parou por alguns segundos, observando a cena. A mesa posta para o café, mas Kamus parecia já ter terminado, ele não era de ficar arrumando banquetes só para si mesmo. Pelo que vira, tinha uma xícara dentro da pia e outra limpa sobre a mesa. Ao todo, somavam duas. Então, quem mais estivera ali? –ele se indagou.

-Como? –o aquariano perguntou, chamando-lhe a atenção, pelo breve arquear de sobrancelha.

Depois descobriria, por hora, tinha algo mais importante pra resolver; o cavaleiro pensou.

-Isso mesmo, precisamos sair e tem de ser rápido, antes que alguém passe a gente; Milo falou, enquanto largava tudo do jeito que estava e começava a abrir algumas portas dos armários. –Você não tem cesta aqui?

-Não, porque eu teria uma? –Kamus perguntou confuso.

-Então eu pego a que tem em casa no caminho, mas anda logo... Vai. Vai. Vai; ele falou impaciente empurrando Kamus rumo ao corredor.

-Milo, você bateu com a cabeça ou é impressão a minha? –o cavaleiro perguntou.

-Olha, Aishi foi pra praia com os pirralhos e alguém que você não quer que esteja lá, provavelmente já sabe disso, então, se ficar demorando, alguém vai te passar a perna; Milo falou gesticulando, como se falasse com uma criança.

-O que? –Kamus perguntou com os orbes estreitos, enquanto o Escorpião se afastava, com cautela diante daquela reação.

-Viu, anda logo... E nada de usar roupa escura, se não vão me chamar de louco por andar com você; ele avisou, quando o cavaleiro sumiu no corredor.

Olhou em volta, assim que viu-se sozinho, entrou na dispensa e mexendo em uma coisa e outra, encontrou uma sacola onde poderiam levar alguns lanches.

Fazendo um rápido assalto a **'mão desarmada'** na dispensa do aquariano, foi encontrá-lo na sala, vestindo uma camisa regata e uma bermuda branca, arqueou a sobrancelha incrédulo. Nunca imaginou que ele tivesse alguma peça no armário que não fosse azul, preto ou verde.

-Vamos?

-...; Kamus assentiu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Ah que dia lindo; o Escorpião falou, com um sorriso maior que o gato da Alice, enquanto caminhavam pela areia em direção ao trio, que abrigava-se em baixo do guarda-sol.

-Tia, eu não disse que ele é estranho; Harmonia falou, voltando-se para a jovem, enquanto a mesma lhe passava protetor.

-Não se preocupe querida, enquanto não estiver mordendo nem espumando pela boca, ele é normal; a amazona brincou, em tom trocista, enquanto os dois se aproximavam, mal sabendo do que elas estavam falando.

-Como vai Aishi? –o Escorpião perguntou cordialmente.

-Bem, e vocês? –ela respondeu, erguendo parcialmente os óculos de lentes esverdeadas que usava para fitá-los. Ainda pensando ser um lapso de insanidade temporária.

-Bem; Kamus limitou-se a responder, enquanto fuzilava o Escorpião com o olhar.

-Acredita, depois de séculos consegui arrancar o Kamus daquele _freezer_, se importam se ficarmos por aqui? –Milo indagou, já jogando a cesta num canto e abrindo o nada discreto guarda-sol de '**Tigrão'** perto do que a jovem colocara.

-Tio, quantos anos você tem? –Heitor perguntou, enquanto distraidamente, cavocava a areia com o pé.

-Vinte e cinco, por quê? –Milo perguntou, enquanto de soslaio viu o aquariano sentar-se ao lado de Aishi e falar alguma coisa com Harmonia.

Será que era Aishi quem estivera com Kamus antes de ter chegado, mas encontrara com ela na descida dos templos, quando ela veio para a praia com as crianças. Mas e a segunda xícara, se era para ela, porque Kamus estava mau humorado quando chegou? –ele pensou, confuso.

-Nada não; Heitor falou, antes de voltar-se para a irmã. –Eu não disse que era só tamanho; ele completou com ar tão serio quanto o de um adulto.

-Hei! – Milo falou indignado.

-Você pediu por isso; Aishi e Kamus falaram ao mesmo tempo sem conseguir evitar o riso, diante do que a criança dissera.

Voltaram-se um para o outro, trocando um olhar hesitante. O que foi suficiente para fazer o Escorpião concluir o que estava acontecendo realmente e começar a maquinar seus planos, pelo menos até que as Deusas do Destino interviessem contra o pobre mortal.

-Nossa, parece que todos resolveram aproveitar o dia aqui; a voz bem humorada de Saga chegou até eles, junto com uma fria brisa do mar, que pareceu mais um prenuncio de tempestade.

-"Agora só faltam às nuvens negras"; Aishi pensou, engolindo em seco.

-Tio; Harmonia falou levantando-se e correndo até ele.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, ao ouvir um leve rosnado a seu lado, voltou-se para Kamus, vendo-o olhar o mar, evitando lhe encarar, mas tinha certeza do que ouvira; ela pensou, franzindo o cenho.

-Tudo bem, Kamus? –ela perguntou casualmente.

-...; ele limitou-se a assentir.

-Tio, conta uma história; Harmonia pediu, pulando no colo de Saga.

-Ahn! Desculpe, mas não sou lá muito bom nesse tipo de coisa; ele falou, colocando-a no chão em seguida. Mesmo porque, era evidente que preferia ouvir outra pessoa contar a história, do que ter de se virar para lembrar de alguma, assim tão de repente.

Aldebaran e Mú que vinham logo atrás do cavaleiro arquearam a sobrancelha, suspirando de maneira exasperada, para não definir como '**aborrecida'**. Todo aquele alarde por nada.

Estavam conversando calmamente na frente de Touro, quando Saga passara feito um furacão em direção à Áries, querendo que o ariano lhe mandasse para a praia, mas como os encontrara ali mesmo, acabou não precisando descer mais escadarias.

-Que pena; a garotinha de cabelos flamejantes murmurou desapontada.

-Tio Kamus sabe contar histórias, não é? -Heitor indagou voltando-se para o aquariano. –Ontem você contou só para Harmonia; ele falou em tom acusador.

-Como? –Saga e Milo perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, voltando-se para o aquariano.

-Ahn! Bem...; Kamus balbuciou, voltando-se para Aishi com um olhar de suplica, que ela jamais pensou que pudesse ver. Assentiu silenciosamente, não era bom ficar dando explicações sobre algo que também não sabiam com certeza, mas precisavam de uma ajuda divina agora se quisessem desviar as atenções daqueles curiosos.

-Oi pessoal;

-Aioros? –todos falaram surpresos ao ver o sagitariano se aproximando com Aiolia, Marin e Saori.

-Bom dia; Saori falou com um sorriso gentil, antes de voltar-se para a amazona. Como se soubesse exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

-Obrigada; Aishi sussurrou, para que só ela percebesse. Não fazia idéia de como ela surgira ali, mas por pouco não deu pulos de alegria.

Suspirou aliviada, pelo menos assim conseguiria manter-se controlada quanto aos efeitos da troca, mesmo que ainda fosse difícil fazer isso com Kamus ali do seu lado, lhe deixando bem ciente dos conflitos internos pelos quais estava passando.

-Hei! Eu conto uma história; Milo falou, vendo que não conseguiriam descobrir em que momento da noite anterior Kamus contara uma história a Harmonia, sendo que cada um foi para seu próprio templo depois daquele pequeno problema com a foto dele e Saga dormindo juntos, o pior de tudo é que acabara tendo de agüentar as piadinhas de algumas servas logo ela manhã.

-Você, contando histórias infantis, faz-me rir, Escorpião? –Mascara da Morte falou, surgindo sabe-se lá de onde e eles puderam notar que praticamente todos os guardiões estavam ali.

-Oras, pelo menos eu sei algumas, ao contrario da arara azul ai, que não presta nem pra entreter uma criança; ele falou em tom jocoso apontando para Saga.

-Como? –o geminiano praticamente rosnou.

-Parem com isso; Harmonia falou colocando-se de pé e fitando os cavaleiros como se fosse adulta. –Não sejam infantis;

-Olha só, a tampinha acha que é gente; o canceriano provocou, porém o olhar envenenado de Heitor fez com que todos se calassem e fitassem a criança.

-Ahn! Mascara da Morte, é melhor não se esquecer da sua última experiência de provocar um geminiano; Aioros falou casualmente, enquanto abria um guarda-sol que tinha em mãos e começava a arrumar as coisas para acomodar aqueles que lhe acompanhavam.

-Bem, já que o Milo é o único que se arrisca, vamos sentar e ouvi-lo; Marin falou calmamente.

-Não sei não, acho isso meio perigoso; Aiolia falou, lançando um olhar enviesado ao cavaleiro. –Milo, qual a censura da história?

-Tio Kamus, já que não querem deixar o _tio_ _esquisito_ contar, porque não conta de novo a história que contou para Harmonia e não contou pra mim; Heitor falou fazendo beicinho.

-Quando foi isso? –Shura perguntou, juntando-se a eles, em baixo do guarda-sol.

-Vão me deixar contar ou não? –Milo perguntou aborrecido.

Se não fosse ele a descobrir pela boca do próprio Kamus o que acontecera, não permitiria que outro fizesse isso. Kamus era seu melhor amigo e agora, era uma questão de honra saber a verdade; ele pensou interferindo antes que mais alguém começasse a fazer perguntas indiscretas.

-Comece então Milo; Kamus falou manifestando-se pela primeira vez.

-Isso mesmo Milo, certamente você tem uma boa história pra contar; Aishi completou em tom de apoio.

-Sério mesmo? –ele perguntou, com um olhar quase infantil.

-Acho que alguém vai precisar de terapeuta; Aldebaran murmurou para o ariano, que apenas assentiu.

-Então, senta que lá vem história; Milo falou empolgado.

-Eu já avisei vocês para não darem café com coca-cola pra ele, olha no que da; Kanon brincou, fazendo os demais rirem.

Acomodou-se melhor sobre a tolha, enquanto Harmonia fazia questão em sentar-se entre ela e Kamus, agarrando o braço dos dois como apoio, mas fazendo com que os mesmos se roçassem de maneira suave.

Com um olhar esquivo mantiveram-se em silêncio, esperando o Escorpião começar a falar. E que os deuses lhes ajudassem a não fazer nevar, se não, teriam sérios problemas para explicar algo que nem mesmo sabiam como exatamente começava.

**.:: ATO I ::.**

**Era uma vez, em um reino muito muito distante, quando os homens eram nobres, as mulheres ainda eram virgens e sexo começava a se tornar moda.**

**Ali vivia uma bela dama que pretendia se casar por amor, mas seu pai queria que ela se casasse com um homem rico que vivia no reino.**

**Só os poderosos mosqueteiros poderiam salvá-la. O plano era simples, tirá-la das mãos do Duque Vincent antes de chegar ao altar.**

**Entretanto, parecia não haver mais esperança, quando o destino deu uma guinada inesperada...**

**Continua...**

Domo pessoal

Antes de ir, gostaria de comentar que essa história foi inspirada na musica "Bop Bop Baby" do Westlife.

Até a próxima...

Dama 9


	2. Holding out for need a hero

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande Kuramada, cuja maravilhosa inspiração trouxe ao mundo 14 maravilhosos deuses gregos para nos inspirar.**

**Boa leitura!**

**♥**

**Le Musketeers**

**By Dama 9**

**Capitulo**** 2: Holding out for a Hero.**

Aquele definitivamente não fora um bom ano para o país, ou eram chuvas de mais, ou dias tão quentes quanto às alusões ao inferno que o reverendo pregava. Entretanto, não conseguia aceitar que todas as dificuldades que a família passara como motivo para o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Apoiou-se no alpendre da janela, vendo o movimento das carruagens ao longe, suspirou pesadamente, retirando o véu de rendas dos ombros. Maldição, precisava de uma forma de sair dali, nem que precisasse pular daquela torre e correr o risco de morrer na queda; ela pensou.

-Não adianta; uma voz calma falou atrás de si.

Virou-se bruscamente, encontrando o olhar perscrutador do ente materno, sua ira chegou a extremos diante daquela calma toda.

Estaria bem mais alegre se fosse caminhar para a forca e não para a igreja; a jovem pensou.

-Não tem para onde fugir; a senhora muito bem trajada, com um elegante vestido esmeralda e os longos cabelos castanhos, presos em um coque apertado no algo da cabeça, falou.

-Quem sabe eu não consiga me jogar pela janela, existe cinqüenta por cento de chances de eu sobreviver; Silvana rebateu com escárnio.

-Você não se atreveria a tanto; a mãe falou com os orbes estreitos.

-Para não me casar com um porco senil e demente, sou capaz de cometer um milagre; ela rebateu, vendo a face da mãe tornar-se ainda mais vermelha.

-Não se atreva, essa noite você entrara naquela igreja, nem que seja arrastada pelos cabelos;

-Como à senhora? –a jovem rebateu.

-Cale-se!

-A verdade dói, não é? Mas se a senhora se acostumou com uma vida de submissão a um porco ambicioso, eu não... Prefiro a morte; Silvana falou taxativa, entretanto fechou os olhos instintivamente quando a mão da senhora chocou-se contra sua face.

-Que espécie de vida você acha que levaria ao lado de um mosqueteiro? –a mãe vociferou.

-A vida que você sempre quis, mas foi fraca de mais para lutar por ela; a jovem berrou. –Ouça bem mamãe, eu amo Aioros... E nem você, nem ninguém, vai mudar isso;

-Essa noite sim querida, porque você vai se casar com Vincent nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça; a mãe avisou.

-É o que veremos;

-Não, assim será... Vincent já providenciou para que não tenhamos convidados inesperados esta noite. Então, agora suas esperanças são nulas; a matriarca completou antes de se afastar. –Por hora, acalme-se, quando chegar o momento viremos lhe buscar; ela falou saindo.

-Inferno; Silvana praguejou, batendo a mão sobre a penteadeira, fazendo uma infinidade de vidros e outros acessórios irem quebrar-se no chão.

Não era possível que Vincent houvesse descoberto o plano, mas se pudesse realmente aceitar no que a mãe dissera, o duque deveria ter arrumado uma forma de impedir que Aioros viesse, mas não podia; ela pensou com os orbes marejados.

Ele precisava chegar, só podia contar com ele agora; ela pensou em desespero.

**Para onde foram todos os homens bons?**

**E onde estão os deuses?**

**Onde está o poderoso Hercules?**

**Para lutar contra as crescentes desigualdades**

**Não há nenhum cavaleiro branco sobre seu nobre alazão?**

**Tarde da noite eu me agito e me reviro**

**Sonho com o que eu preciso.**

Fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça entre as barras de aço frio. Maldição, Vincent jamais poderia ter descoberto seus planos. Maldito! Quando pegasse o traidor que os delatou, matá-lo seria pouco.

-Inferno, vou matar aquele bastardo traidor; um rapaz de melenas azuis vociferou, socando a grande, tamanha sua ira.

-Acalme-se Saga; a voz branda de um homem de aparência séria e melenas castanhas, falou.

Afastou-se das barras, lançando um olhar compreensivo ao amigo, estavam no mesmo barco. Os quatro. Nenhum deles conseguiria sair dali agora. Tudo isso por causa de Vincent.

Simplesmente não entendia o que aquele bastardo estava querendo ao forçar aquele casamento com lady _Kiriacos_. Não era novidade que a família estivesse passando por problemas financeiros, mesmo porque, todo o país passava por isso, mas seus instintos não lhe deixavam achar que a noiva fora escolhida ao acaso, principalmente porque a noiva em questão era a sua.

-Tenham um pouco de fé, amigos; Shura falou tentando manter-se tranqüilo, mesmo quando seu sangue espanhol fervia nas veias.

Não era nada fácil ser um espanhol numa terra, onde seus conterrâneos não eram bem aceitos, principalmente quando mosqueteiros. A guarda real do rei era respeitada por todos, mas todos sabiam que a transição de governo, estremecera as alianças entre os países.

Vincent sabia disso e usara muitas armas para tirar os mosqueteiros reais de seu caminho, conseguindo um aliado entre as sombras, mas não podia se lamentar por isso agora, precisavam mesmo era encontrar uma forma de saírem dali e impedir aquele casamento.

-É o que eu mais quero nesse momento; Aioros sussurrou, baixando os olhos. Prometera a ela que não iria permitir que aquele casamento acontecesse, mas presos naquela cela era impossível.

-Quando eu pegar aquele traidor; Saga vociferou, serrando os punhos e quase socando as grades novamente.

-Quem foi agora não é importante Saga e sim, uma forma de sairmos daqui; Aioros falou, tentando ser racional e não sucumbir à aflição.

Não havia outra explicação, alguém os delatara a Vincent, mas quem agora não importava. Quanto mais tempo ficassem ali, pior seria, a noite estava caindo e o casamento estava cada vez mais próximo.

-Aioros, não vamos deixar Vincent sair vencendo, confie em seus amigos um pouco; Dohko falou, dando um baixo suspiro. –Ainda não é o fim;

-...; ele assentiu silenciosamente, enquanto aproximava-se da janela repleta de barras de aço, debruçando-se sobre a mesma.

Já conseguia ver algumas estrelas ameaçarem despontar no céu, o tempo estava acabando e estavam lutando contra as areias do tempo, que agora caiam cada vez mais rápidas dentro da ampulheta.

**Eu preciso de um herói**

**Estou esperando por um herói até o final da noite**

**Ele tem que ser forte**

**Ele tem que ser rápido**

**E ele tem que ter acabado de voltar da luta**

Aproximou-se do altar, porte imponente e arrogante, um sorriso de escárnio surgiu em seus lábios, tudo estava correndo como o planejado.

Aqueles imprestáveis guardas do rei não iriam atrapalhar seus planos; Vincent pensou.

Imerso em sua própria satisfação, mal notou algumas pessoas misturando-se entre os convidados que já entravam na igreja. Capas negras, portes elegantes e dignas de lordes. Cada um tomou um acento, ou próximos à porta, ou nas saídas principais.

-Não agüento olhar para cara desse porco; ele resmungou, mantendo o capuz da capa abaixado, enquanto acomodava-se logo na primeira fila, entretanto, o mais próximo possível dos pilares laterais, onde poderia manter-se oculto.

-Acalme-se alteza, logo estará acabado; o rapaz a seu lado falou calmamente.

-Não gosto de ter calma e a tenho menos ainda quando aquele bastado acha que pode mandar prender o chefe dos meus mosqueteiros e forçar minha filha a se casar com ele; o nobre falou, com o queixo erguido em tom de desafio, enquanto a mão pousava instintivamente sobre o florete cujo cabo era cravejado de rubis, os orbes violeta cintilaram perigosamente.

-Tenha apenas mais um pouco de calma, majestade;

-Mú, não sei como consegue estar tão tranqüilo? –ele bufou exasperado.

-Aprendi com o senhor alteza; o rapaz respondeu com um sorriso confiante, encoberto parcialmente pelo capaz que usava.

-E eu que pensei que paciência fosse para os velhos; Shion resmungou.

-Como se o senhor fosse algum ancião; o mosqueteiro falou em tom de provocação, mas ao ouvi-lo pigarrear adiantou-se. –Desculpe;

-Afrodite e Shaka logo estarão aqui com ela; Shion falou, vendo alguns mosqueteiros subirem até os balcões do segundo andar e colocarem-se apostos, próximo aos guardas que Vincent incumbira de impedir a entrada de estranhos que pudessem atrapalhar o casamento.

-A festa logo vai começar, alteza... E estaremos prontos para ela; Mú falou, mantendo as costas eretas, numa posição confiante e precisa, caso tivesse de levantar-se rapidamente.

-...; Shion assentiu.

**Eu preciso de um herói**

**Estou esperando por um herói até a luz da manhã**

**Ele tem que estar certo**

**Ele tem que ser breve**

**E ele tem que ser maior que a vida**

-Vamos; a senhora falou, puxando-a para fora do quarto.

Tentou resistir. Entretanto, não foi capaz ao ver uma infinidade de guardas no corredor, esperando para escoltá-las. Não duvidava que qualquer um deles houvesse sido instruído para atirar nela, caso tentasse correr.

Se ao menos os mosqueteiros estivessem ali; Silvana pensou agoniada, quando seus olhos prenderam-se em um dos guardas, ele era o único a estar com uma capa ali.

Um sorriso charmoso surgiu nos lábios dele, ao ver que fora reconhecido, com um leve menear de cabeça afastou-se, seguindo o cortejo da noiva até a carruagem. Céus, ainda havia esperança;

-Que sorriso é esse? –a mãe perguntou em tom aborrecido.

-Estou sorrindo, pra não chorar; Silvana mentiu, mal notara que começara a sorrir, mas também, como não o fazê-lo, depois de saber que ainda havia esperança. Vincent poderia achar que tirara alguns mosqueteiros do caminho. Mas graças aos deuses, Aioros jamais desistiria.

Continuou a caminhar pelos corredores do castelo, até a entrada principal, onde a carruagem já lhes esperava, com um cocheiro e duas sentinelas na parte de atrás.

Olhou para os lados, buscando uma maneira de fugir, entretanto uma voz calma soou a seu lado.

-Não se preocupe milady, vamos levá-la em segurança;

Virou-se, vendo que o dono da voz falava com sua mãe, que parecia estranhamente tranqüila, entretanto reconheceu de imediato àquela farta cabeleira dourada.

-"Shaka"; ela pensou, quase rindo. A mãe estava tão certa que Vincent sairia vencendo, por ter tirado alguns mosqueteiros do caminho, mas mal sabia ela que esse time era imbatível.

-Bondade sua; a matriarca falou, segurando na mão que o cavaleiro lhe estendia, para subir na carruagem.

-Milady; o cavaleiro falou, ajudando agora.

-Muito obrigada; Silvana falou quase num sussurro.

-A seu dispor; ele respondeu numa breve mesura, antes de se afastar e fechar a porta da carruagem. –Já podemos partir;

-Finalmente; o cocheiro com um carregado sotaque italiano falou aborrecido.

-Acalme-se Guilherme, temos de levar a noiva em segurança; Shaka falou e num movimento gracioso afastou a capa negra, revelando parcialmente o florete dourado, com a insígnia real, para sentar-se ao lado dele.

Atrás, Afrodite e Kanon, mantinham-se apostos, esperando o momento que escoltariam a noiva para dentro da igreja.

-Puff! Mal vejo a hora de acabar com aquele _impiasto_;

-Você terá sua chance, mas agora precisamos esperar Milo e Kamus agirem, então, faça um desvio logo ali na frente; ele avisou, indicando uma das curvas que serviria para atrasarem um pouco a chegada.

Estavam sendo seguidos, de soslaio conseguiu enxergar entre as vielas um grupo de guardas do duque, que mantinham-se apostos caso notassem algo diferente. Até todos estarem reunidos, precisavam de cautela.

**Em algum lugar depois da meia-noite**

**Na minha fantasia mais selvagem**

**Algum lugar além do alcance**

**Há alguém tentando me alcançar**

Ela já deveria estar indo para a igreja; ele pensou, deixando-se escorrer até o chão. Não tinha mais nada que pudesse fazer, nem mesmo sua esperança conseguia ser tão forte a ponto de esperar um milagre.

-Vamos Aioros, tenha fé; Saga falou.

-Mosqueteiros jamais desistem; Dohko falou sério.

-Talvez seja a hora de me aposentar; ele murmurou, fechando os olhos, desolado.

Imerso em pensamentos, mal ouviu soar ao longe o pio de uma ave, estranho, estavam num dos locais mais isolados, era praticamente difícil ver uma ave por ali. O que tornava a comunicação com o mundo lá fora, nula.

-Olhe; Shura falou, correndo até a janela. Um falcão planou no ar, jogando um pequeno rolo de pergaminho através das grades antes de afastar-se com graciosidade.

-O que é? –Aioros perguntou abrindo os olhos.

**-CALEM-SE;** um dos guardas gritou. –Ou será daqui para a forca;

-**VÁ DORMIR PORCO IMBECIL;** Shura gritou de volta apenas para provocar.

Dois guardas aproximaram-se das grades, com lanças nas mãos, prontos para retrucar, entretanto a voz de Saga lhes deteve.

-Sinto caros amigos, mas vamos ter de dar um jeito nesses idiotas depois; ele falou, com a mensagem que Shura lhe entregara em mãos.

-O que? –Aioros perguntou confuso.

-Afastem-se; o mosqueteiro gritou.

Mal feito isso, uma explosão forte colocou a baixo a parede lateral da cela. Uma nuvem de poeira branca levantou-se e impediu que os guardas vissem o que acontecia a seguir.

-Que fique claro, que a idéia foi dele; Kamus falou entrando na cela acompanhado de um rapaz de melenas quase violeta, que segurava um pavio de pólvora nas mãos.

-Milo; Aioros falou surpreso.

-Uma vez mosqueteiro; o rapaz falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Sempre mosqueteiro; os demais responderam, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. Era bem típico dele essas entradas nem um pouco discretas.

-Vamos logo, que ainda temos tempo; Kamus falou, saindo, guiando os demais para alguns cavaleiros que estavam esperando por eles do lado de fora.

-Shaka e os outros já estão nos seus lugares, tudo como o combinado; Milo avisou, montando.

-Como assim, combinado? –Aioros perguntou confuso.

-Não acha mesmo que deixaríamos você não mão, não é? –Kamus rebateu. –Vincent vai pagar caro por se meter com a gente.

-As comadres poderiam deixar a conversa para depois, temos um casamento para impedir; Saga falou, chamando-lhes a atenção, enquanto montava.

Todos assentiram, montando quase ao mesmo tempo. As capas negras com uma cruz prateada no centro esvoaçou quando eles puseram-se a correr em disparada.

**Correndo no trovão e nascendo com o calor**

**Ele se tornará um super-homem **

**Para levar-me onde não consigo chegar**

Suas mãos tremeram quando tocou as do mosqueteiro que lhe ajudava a descer, nem mesmo o olhar tranqüilo de Shaka era capaz de acabar com todo aquele nervosismo.

Olhou para as portas da igreja fechada, logo elas se abririam para si, mas nesse momento intimamente desejava um milagre, nem que fosse para a fechadura emperrar.

-Vamos; a matriarca falou, tomando a frente do cortejo.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, respirando fundo. Antes de dar os primeiros passos rumo ás escadarias. Mal seus pés tocaram os degraus de mármore às portas abriram-se, o ranger das dobradiças foram tão altos que ela mal notou um grupo de cavaleiros que avançava entre as alamedas, derrubando qualquer guarda de Vincent que tentava interceptá-los.

Entrou na igreja, vendo varias pessoas que nem ao menos conhecia, erguer-se para lhe ver atravessar o tapete vermelho e o caminho de flores. As portas fecharam-se atrás de si, estremeceu, tentando conter o ímpeto de sair correndo.

Olhou para frente, entretanto seus olhos prenderam-se em uma figura imponente na primeira fila, ele lhe parecia tão familiar, de onde será que o conhecia? –ela pensou, intrigada, tentando voltar a se concentrar e não tropeçar.

O vestido branco, com belos bordados em pedrarias parecia tão pesado quanto chumbo. No altar, o homem de melenas negras esperava com um sorriso vitorioso. Teve vontade de jogar aquela porcaria de buquê no chão e dar meia-volta, mas a quantidade de soldados que estavam ali, lhe fez ponderar.

Se pelo menos Aioros estivesse ali; Silvana pensou, sentindo os orbes marejarem, quando ao erguer os olhos, encontrou um par de orbes verdes em um dos balcões no segundo andar.

-"Aioros"; a jovem pensou surpresa, para logo em seguida ver que o mosqueteiro em questão tinha melenas vermelhas. –"Aiolia"; ela pensou, quase sorrindo.

Se o irmão mais jovem de seu noivo estava ali, então, certamente Aioros estava a caminho.

**Acima das montanhas**

**Conhecendo os céus**

**Fora do lugar onde as luzes dividem o oceano**

**Eu juraria que tem alguém me observando de algum lugar**

**Através do vento, do frio, da chuva, da tempestade e do dilúvio.**

Torceu o nariz numa expressão de nojo, quando ele tomou-lhe as mãos, pousando um beijo suave sobre as costas, das mesmas. Fitou-lhe com ódio estampado nas íris castanhas. Tentou recuar, mas diante do olhar envenenado, engoliu em seco.

-Estamos aqui reunidos; o padre começou, enquanto todos se sentavam. –Para unir essas duas pessoas, em nome de Deus;

Fechou os olhos, clamando por um milagre. Esse casamento não podia acontecer. Não podia; ela pensou.

**-EU NÃO DIRIA ISSO;**

Abriu-os rapidamente, virando-se para trás. No balcão central, no segundo andar pode avistar com perfeição a capa negra e o florete dourado, os cabelos arrepiados e os orbes verdes.

-Maldição; Vincent praguejou. –Acabem com eles; ele mandou, alertando seus guardas, antes de voltar-se para o padre. –Ande logo com isso;

-Mas meu lorde; o padre balbuciou, com a voz tremula.

-Obedeça; ele mandou, com um olhar envenenado.

-Lorde Vincent e-...; antes que ele pudesse dar continuidade, o barulho de bancos quebrados o deteve, pessoas levantavam e saiam correndo, enquanto os mosqueteiros avançavam.

-Parece que vou ter que acabar com ele sozinho; Vincent falou embainhando o florete e avançando quando Aioros se aproximou. –Pensei que houvesse me livrado de você;

-Acho realmente que iria se casar com a minha noiva? –o mosqueteiro vociferou, com os orbes verdes enegrecidos de ira.

-Não só acho como vou; Vincent falou com escárnio.

-Só por cima do meu cadáver; ele rebateu.

-Não seja por isso;

As laminas se chocaram, em todos os lados, mosqueteiros surgiam enfrentando os guardas com igual afinco. Nenhum dos dois pareciam inclinados a desistir, não quando havias-se muito a perder.

Gotas de sangue começavam a manchar as paredes repletas de querubins renascentistas de faces rosadas e cachinhos dourados, quando ele levantou-se, deixando a capa negra escorrer pelas costas, revelando a indumentária azul turquesa, os longos cabelos castanho esverdeado e os orbes violeta.

**-PAREM COM ISSO, POR ORDEM DO REI;**

Um silêncio sepulcral caiu sobre a igreja, o padre que até então agarrava-se a bíblia como se a mesma pudesse salvá-lo, caiu duro no chão, tamanho seu choque ao ver quem era o visitante.

-Vossa alteza; Aioros falou estancando perplexo.

Fora apenas um segundo que baixara a guarda, o grito de Silvana alertou-o do perigo, mesmo que não houvesse tempo, Vincent avançou, entretanto seu florete jamais atingiu o mosqueteiro.

O barulho de um estouro por pólvora chamou a atenção de todos e no momento seguinte o duque caia sem vida no chão com um tiro certeiro no peito.

Virou-se rapidamente não direção do disparo, vendo uma capa negra perder-se entre os pilares do balcão onde Aioros estava inicialmente. Quem será o mosqueteiro que atirara? Não sabia, mas devia sua vida a ele. Jamais suportaria perder Aioros; ela pensou, mal notando as lagrimas que caiam copiosamente por sua face.

**Eu posso sentir sua aproximação**

**Como fogo no meu sangue**

Jogou o buquê no chão e correu até o mosqueteiro. Os braços fortes largaram o florete para envolver a cintura da jovem.

-Você veio; ela sussurrou, com os orbes nublados, envolvendo-lhe o pescoço com os braços delicados.

-Jamais iria te deixar; ele sussurrou, pousando um beijo carinhoso sobre as melenas castanhas.

-Tive tanto medo; Silvana falou. –Não quero te perder;

-Você não vai, confie em mim; Aioros falou, afastando-se e lhe fitando diretamente. –Eu te amo e jamais vou permitir que alguém se coloque entre nós;

-Cof! Cof! Cof!

Viraram-se, vendo o senhor de orbes violetas os fitando de maneira curiosa, deu um sorriso sem graça, enquanto tomava-lhe as mãos e puxava-a consigo. Os demais mosqueteiros aproximavam-se, arrastando os guardas de Vincent amarrados.

-Vossa alteza; Aioros falou, fazendo uma breve mesura.

-Vossa alteza; a jovem sussurrou, seguindo o noivo, tentando não parecer tão chocada quanto à idéia de que o próprio rei estava ali não sua frente agora.

-Deixem de formalidades crianças; Shion falou, com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Afinal, não pensavam em se casar sem o padrinho da noiva, não é?

-Como? –Silvana perguntou, surpresa.

-Ahn! Vossa alteza, olhe o que encontramos; Guilherme falou, aproximando-se, arrastando alguém sem um pingo de delicadeza.

-Me solte, seu idiota; a voz grave de um homem falou, enquanto era puxado.

-Oras, seu atrevido; a matriarca resmungou, antes de serem colocados a frente do rei seguida pelo marido.

-Ora... Ora... Que feliz coincidência encontrá-los aqui; Shion falou sem esconder a ironia.

-Vossa alteza; a senhora falou com a voz tremula, tão branca quanto o vestido de Silvana.

-Acharam realmente que poderiam casar minha afilhada com aquele bastardo do Vincent? –ele indagou.

-Se é para falarmos de bastardos, entã-...;

-Não se atreva, Nikos; Shion avisou, com um olhar envenenado, que fez até mesmo alguns mosqueteiros se encolherem.

Ele não chegara onde estava por ser sempre carismático e gracioso, pelo contrario, ter pulso firme e manter a lealdade de seus subordinados requeria muito mais do que ser galante e ter um sorriso bonito. Até mesmo para um rei.

-Aldebaran. Guilherme. Dêem um jeito nesses dois, não quero vê-los por aqui. Depois decido o que faremos com eles; ele falou, gesticulando casualmente. A perspectiva de não saberem o que iria lhes acontecer, poderia ser cruel, porém igualmente prazerosa para os demais. –Então, ainda pretendem se casar, ou mudaram de idéia? –Shion perguntou, voltando-se para o casal.

-Não; eles responderam prontamente.

-Ahn! Vossa alteza; Silvana começou hesitante.

-Sim;

-O senhor disse que-...;

-Deixemos essa conversa para outra hora criança, sim; ele falou lançando-lhes um olhar pacifico. –Agora, por favor, alguém acorde aquele padre, antes que eu mesmo faça esse casamento acontecer;

-Só um momento, alteza; Kanon falou, surgindo sabe-se lá de onde com um balde de água, para em seguida jogar sobre o padre.

-O que? Onde estou? Quem são vocês?

-Ih! Acho que o velhote pirou de vez; Milo falou, olhando-o curiosamente.

-Depois de ver você explodir uma prisão, ver um padre desequilibrado é normal; Dohko comentou casualmente.

-Hei! A idéia não foi só minha; ele resmungou.

-Ah e foi do Kamus por acaso? –Saga rebateu, porém surpreendeu-se ao ver o mosqueteiro sair de fininho sem responder. –Até você?

-Situações drásticas requerem atitudes drásticas; Kamus limitou-se a responder, enquanto as atenções eram voltadas para o casal.

-Você prefere que seja agora, prefere esperar as coisas se acalmarem? –Aioros perguntou hesitante, tomando-lhe as mãos entre as suas.

-Acho que estamos destinados a quebrar alguns tabus; Silvana falou sorrindo, antes de tirar o véu que prendia os cabelos, deixando a cascata cacheada cair pelo meio das costas.

Um suspiro aliviado saiu de seus lábios, detestava aquela porcaria de véu.

-Parece que sim; ele falou, com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Então?

-O que esta esperando? –ela rebateu, ouvindo os demais rirem.

Seria sempre assim, um passivo e outro, hiperativo. Como yin e yang eles se completavam e mais do que nunca, estavam dispostos a provar isso.

-Milady! –o mosqueteiro falou estendendo-lhe o braço.

-Permita-me; Shion falou, interpondo-se entre eles, surpreendendo-os. –Vamos fazer isso direito, não? Afinal, todos nós sabemos que Aioros tem uma leve tendência a meter os pés pelas mãos; ele completou.

-...; Silvana assentiu.

-Hei! –o mosqueteiro falou com ar indignado.

-Amor, desculpa... Mas você sabe que é verdade;

-Pelo menos isso não é mal de família; o mosqueteiro de melenas vermelhas falou aproximando-se.

-Vai sonhando Aiolia, seu dia ainda chega; Saga rebateu em tom de provocação.

-Estão prontos? –Shion perguntou, tomando uma das mãos da jovem entre as suas, antes de pousá-la sobre seu braço.

-...; todos assentiram.

**Acima das montanhas**

**Conhecendo os céus**

**Fora do lugar onde as luzes dividem o oceano**

**Eu juraria que tem alguém me observando de algum lugar**

Caminharam pela nave da igreja com passos calmos, as portas foram abertas para que todos que tivessem vontade de presenciar aquele enlace se aproximassem.

Os votos foram trocados sob as felicitações de todos. Foi com orgulho estampado no brilho de seus olhos, que entregou-a ao mosqueteiro. Muitas coisas poderiam não ser mudadas tão cedo, mas as que estivessem em seu alcance, seriam.

Afastou-se com o jovem de melenas lilases de volta a carruagem que os esperava, era hora de partir.

-Vossa alteza;

Estancou nas escadarias quando ouviu a voz da jovem a lhe chamar. Virou-se e antes que tivesse tempo de prever algo, a noiva jogou-se em seus braços.

-Obrigada; Silvana sussurrou.

-Desejo que seja muito feliz... Minha filha; ele completou antes de se afastarem e retornarem ao caminho.

Apenas um cego não veria a semelhança, mas enquanto ninguém dissesse, todos viveriam apenas de especulações.

Entrou na carruagem, sendo seguido por Mú. Antes de sentar-se lembrou-se de algo que lhe chamara a tenção.

-Mú, quem estava no balcão central?

-Como, vossa alteza? –o mosqueteiro perguntou, surpreso com essa indagação.

-Qual dos mosqueteiros atirou em Vincent?

-Ahn! Creio que lady Silvana possa lhe responder melhor quem seja, alteza. Não me atrevo a tanta ousadia; ele respondeu de maneira enigmática.

-Essa menina; ele falou suspirando pesadamente. –Só espero que isso não vire moda;

-Quem sabe, mas convenhamos alteza. Foi bastante interessante a forma com que eles se conheceram, não?

-...; Shion assentiu, antes de lançar um último olhar a igreja e ouvir o mosqueteiro mandar o cocheiro seguir viajem. –Muito... Muito interessante;

**Continua...**

Ainda não acabou, a melhor parte vem agora. Depois de três semanas sem inspiração, completamente bloqueada, numa TPM literária desgraçada, estou de volta. E vocês em breve vão ver o que esse up de inspiração causou. Preparem-se para surpresas. Porque elas vêm montada em cavalos na próxima.

Obrigada de coração a todos os reviews, fico muito feliz que tenham gostado da fic e espero vê-los na próxima.

Um forte abraço

Dama 9


	3. Simon

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao grande Kuramada, cuja maravilhosa inspiração trouxe ao mundo 14 maravilhosos deuses gregos para nos inspirar.**

**Boa leitura!**

**♥**

**Le Musketeers**

**By Dama 9**

**Capitulo**** 3: Simon.**

**.I.**

Suspirou pesadamente enquanto caminhava pelas movimentadas ruas de Paris, detestava aquilo, mas enfim, não tinha outra forma; ela pensou, rolando os olhos, aborrecida.

-Perdão milady, mas cuidado com a postura; uma jovem de melenas loiras falou, com um sorriso sem graça.

Serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, antes de arrumar de maneira nervosa o chapéu de plumas que prendiam as melenas castanhas e virar-se bruscamente para continuar a andar. Quanto tempo mais teria que ficar fingindo que ia até a igreja se confessar quando na verdade, suas intenções eram outras? –ela pensou, recuando imediatamente um passo ao bater de frente com alguém.

-Desculpe-me milady, estava distraído e não a vi; uma voz grossa e forte falou, fazendo um arrepio intenso correr pelo meio de suas costas.

Cautelosa, ergueu a cabeça, deparando-se com um par de orbes verdes tão intensos que estremeceu, sentindo o coração ir bater na garganta e as pernas perderem o equilíbrio Silvana instintivamente apoiou-se no braço que o cavalheiro lhe estendia.

-Ahn! Tudo bem...; Silvana balbuciou, sem conseguir desviar os olhos dele.

-_Mosqueteiros_; ouviu alguém sussurrar atrás de si, mas não deu importância, seus olhos estavam ocupados demais em observar a figura imponente a sua frente, vestido de preto e com a face parcialmente sombreada pelo chapéu de aba.

-Espero não tê-la machucado; Aioros falou, hesitante.

Mesmo sentindo a presença dos amigos atrás de si, ou os olhares curiosos dos transeuntes, não foi capaz de desviar o olhar da beldade a sua frente.

-...; a jovem negou com um aceno, sentindo a face aquecer-se, antes de recuar um passo e soltar-se dele.

-Capitão Aioros!

Viraram-se na direção de um chamado, até ver um rapaz de longas melenas azul-royal aparecer, parando a poucos passos de onde estavam.

Capitão? Então ele era o famoso capitão dos mosqueteiros que chegara de uma missão as ilhas gregas, para assumir a cede da guarda real em Paris? Céus, nunca imaginou que fosse alguém como ele; Silvana pensou, sentindo-se enrubescer.

-Com licença; Aioros falou e com uma breve mesura se afastou, deixando as damas que por ali passavam aos suspiros.

-Ele é lindo, não? –uma de suas damas de companhia sussurrou para a outra.

-É... Mas uma pena que seja um mosqueteiro; a outra completou futilmente.

-Mosqueteiros; Silvana murmurou pensativa.

Vossa Majestade finalmente acordara para a vida e decidira colocar um mosqueteiro a frente da guarda real em vez de deixá-la nas mãos daquele idiota do cardeal. Uhn! Interessante... Muito interessante, queria ver isso de perto e seria naquele mesmo dia; ela pensou, contendo um sorriso que ameaçou surgir em seus lábios.

Apressou o passo, até chegar a catedral, dispensou rapidamente as damas de companhia, avisando que iria até o confessionário e não tinha hora para sair e que elas poderiam ficar ali ou procurar qualquer outra coisa para fazer contanto que não a perturbassem.

Seguiu a passos ponderados até o local, encontrando um velho conhecido ali. O sorriso iluminou-lhe os lábios ao se aproximar.

-Pensei que não viesse mais; um jovem de melenas douradas falou, com um sorriso doce, enquanto mantinha nas mãos uma bela cruz do norte, incrustada por rubis.

-Apenas me atrasei; Silvana respondeu entrando no confessionário por uma das portas, enquanto via a silhueta do amigo através da tela de madeira.

-Então, o que me conta de novo? –Hyoga indagou curioso.

-Para alguém que esta se fazendo passar por padre, você está muito curioso; ela respondeu, contendo o riso.

-Eu sei, mas já tem algum tempo que você não aparece e não tive como lhe avisar sobre a chegada dele; ele respondeu de maneira enigmática ao ouvir o farfalhar de tecido do outro lado, enquanto ela despia-se, para vestir algo mais discreto do que o vestido de musselina azulado e cheio de rendas.

-Quem?

-Aioros; Hyoga respondeu.

Estancou, com as calças na mão, enquanto voltava-se para a parede de madeira, tentando adivinhar a expressão do amigo. Aquele nome lhe era familiar, alias, era o mesmo do mosqueteiro que encontrara antes de chegar ali.

-Vossa majestade enviou-o como novo chefe da guarda. Existem rumores de um traidor da coroa entre nós. Mestre Kamus me disse que Aioros vai ficar aqui até encontrá-lo e levá-lo para ser julgado em Versalhes pelo próprio rei; Hyoga explicou. –Por isso acho melhor você não ir até a cede;

-Agora sim tenho mais motivos para ire até lá; Silvana respondeu terminando de vestir-se. Roupas leves e esvoaçantes, negras como a noite, porém igualmente imponentes com aquela cruz prateada na capa e o florete pendurado numa bainha no cós da calça.

Se sua mãe lhe visse agora iria enfartar, ou melhor enlouquecer ao saber que a preciosa filha feita de porcelana, quando ninguém estava vendo, compunha a guarda real do rei.

No começo, podia se dizer assim, fora apenas uma brincadeira de crianças, mas com o tempo, encontrou verdadeiros amigos ali e não queria abandoná-los, mesmo que soubesse que isso iria acontecer se a verdade viesse à tona.

Entretanto, um ano já se passara e ninguém havia reparado como o jovem mosqueteiro que dizia vir de uma cidade no interior da França, tinha a voz tão fina e aveludada como uma donzela ou como, ele nunca ia banhar-se na estalagem com os demais.

Alguns homens poderiam ser bastante observadores, mas desses já tinha cuidado, agora dos outros, pouco espertos, era fácil controlar.

Prendeu os cabelos no alto da cabeça, com um forte cordão de couro, antes de colocar um lenço da cor do uniforme, cobrindo os cachos que insistiam em se soltar. Quando saísse, ninguém poderia lhe reconhecer, nem mesmo suas damas. Alias, muito menos elas.

-Sei que você não confia em qualquer um, mas Aioros é o mais fiel mosqueteiro do rei; Hyoga ponderou. –E você não deveria ficar fazendo essas loucuras de se disfarçar de mosqueteiro;

-Hyoga, você sabe tão bem quanto eu, que eu posso ser melhor que metade daqueles homens; Silvana rebateu irritada. –Alem do mais, ninguém percebeu e-...;

-As coisas mudaram agora Silvana, Aioros não é amador, muito menos idiota... Basta só uma olhada para saber que você é uma mulher e ai, é melhor nem pensar no que pode acontecer;

-Não se preocupe, não acontecerá nada. Vou evitá-lo ao máximo, mas vou colher algumas informações primeiro... Esses dias ouvi meus pais conversando com Vincent, ele não é confiável e no meio da conversa falaram algo sobre o cardeal... Se aquele bastardo tentar algo contra o rei, acredite... Eu serei a primeira a avisar o capitão; ela respondeu seriamente.

-Você esta brincando com fogo, Silvana; ele falou seriamente.

Talvez! Mas o único fogo que queria brincar agora era com aquele que vira nos orbes verdes, aquela chama intensa e sedutora que lhe prendera a atenção antes de chegar ali. Ele era simplesmente fascinante e a perspectiva de encontrá-lo cara a cara agora, era realmente muito excitante. Mas, nunca diria isso a Hyoga, é claro...

Fechou os últimos botões da gola e vestiu as luvas. Pronto, a transformação estava feita, enquanto a maioria das mulheres de sua idade preferiam ver em si, transformações do tipo, patinho feito para cisne branco. Ela preferia usar de suas habilidades como esgrimista para tornar-se um mosqueteiro.

Ainda veria o dia que as mulheres iriam integrar a elite do rei e ela certamente seria uma delas, mas por hora, era melhor deixar alguns imprestáveis acreditarem que eles eram o '**sexo forte'**.

.**II.**

Seguiu até a cede com os amigos a seu lado, era bom estar em Paris novamente depois de um longo período fora, sentira falta daquele ar da capital. Entretanto, não era o ar da capital que povoava sua mente agora. E sim, um par de orbes castanhos, com um brilho intenso.

Quem era ela? Estava caminhando tão distraído pelas alamedas, que mal notara a jovem até esbarrar nela, mas agora, considerava aquilo como uma providencia divina. Seus caminhos não teriam se cruzado por acaso; ele pensou.

-Aioros, o cardeal não pediria uma reunião por nada; Saga falou, porém parou ao ver que estava há vários minutos falando e não era ouvido. –Em que esta pensando?

-Nada; ele apressou-se em responder.

Era melhor ficar atento, porém sentia sua mente muito dispersa, como a muito não sentia.

-Não é o que parece; Kamus comentou aproximando-se. –Alias, esta assim desde que quase atropelou aquela dama próximo a catedral;

-Não tem nada a ver; Aioros retrucou, mas o olhar nada inocente do amigo espanhol lhe fez gelar.

-Uhn! Então, quem sabe... Você não se importaria se um de nós voltasse lá e se oferecesse para escolar das damas, não? Afinal... Moças tão adoráveis não deveriam andar sozinhas, mesmo sendo dia e nós sabemos o quanto pessoas mal intencionadas podem ser perigosas; Shura comentou sorrindo largamente ao ver os orbes do amigo serrarem-se perigosamente.

-Para quem não se importa, Aioros. Você mente muito mal; Saga falou rindo. –Alias, a reunião com o cardeal pode esperar, porque não volta lá e pelo menos descobre o nome daquela dama? –ele falou de maneira insinuante.

-É melhor vocês pararem com isso, estou aqui em nome do rei... Não para me divertir; o mosqueteiro falou serio. Não que sua intenção fosse essa, alias, não era dado a casos rápidos nem flertes dissimulados, mas não estava ali para nenhum dos dois e sim cumprir sua missão com o rei.

-Oras, pelos velhos tempos; Shura falou com um sorriso malicioso. –Pelo menos o nome;

-Shura; Aioros falou pausadamente.

-Ou você acha que não é capaz; Kamus completou mordaz, quase rindo ao vê-lo ficar vermelho... De raiva.

-Vão na frente e mandem aquele idiota esperar se quiser; o mosqueteiro falou virando-se e tomando o caminho pelo qual vieram.

-Ele pode demorar a dar o braço a torcer, mas depois...; Kamus falou em tom de ponderação, enquanto viam o amigo virar um rua e sair do campo de visão.

-Ele precisa se distrair um pouco, esse negócio de levar tão a serio a vida de mosqueteiro pode acabar o consumindo; Saga falou em tom preocupado. –Mas vamos deixá-lo se virar sozinho e enfrentemos a fera juntos; ele completou.

-Um por todos... E todos por um; eles brandiram, rindo em seguida. Seria sempre assim, amigos unidos acima de tudo.

**.III.**

Olhava distraidamente as ruas, carroças passavam por si, alguns lhe cumprimentavam, outros apenas curvavam-se dando-lhe passagem. Era estranho pensar em como pessoas tão simples como aqueles agricultores que passavam por si, tinham os mosqueteiros em tão alta conta, confiando cegamente que em nome do rei, eles tinham poder de deuses para proteger a todos.

Às vezes imaginava se aquelas histórias que Hyoga lhe contara eram tão reais quanto pareciam, vindas do amigo. Histórias sobre monstros mitológicos criados pelos deuses, que eram derrotados por valorosos cavaleiros que lutavam pela justiça. Talvez as pessoas pensassem que os mosqueteiros eram assim, dotados de um poder místico capaz de cometer milagres; ela pensou, arrumando a aba do chapéu.

Pelo que conhecia da vida de mosqueteiro, esse era um ledo engano. Mosqueteiros não eram deuses, muito menos heróis míticos e sim, homens comuns que arriscavam suas vidas e colocavam seus desejos de lado para proteger um bem maior. Eram colocados num pedestal dourado e as pessoas por conveniência apenas se esqueciam que eram homens comuns, que podiam chorar e sangrar e não imortais.

Virou rapidamente uma rua qualquer, que certamente lhe levaria a cede, mas bateu contra uma parede dura, ou melhor, não tão dura assim e sim, repleta de músculos muito bem definidos; ela pensou engolindo em seco e tentando não enrubescer ao erguer os olhos.

Era um mosqueteiro, não uma dama toda suspiros diante de um. Se bem que, aquele era sem duvidas um belo espécime; Silvana pensou contendo o suspiro.

-Capitão; ela falou, tentando engrossar a voz e parecer convincente em seu papel de 'homem'.

-Algum problema, mosqueteiro? –Aioros perguntou, buscando seus olhos através da sombra da colocando uma distancia segura entre os dois.

-Não, senhor; Silvana respondeu, mantendo as costas eretas e o corpo rígido, obedecendo rigorosamente à postura ensinada na academia.

-Está indo para a cede? –ele indagou, com o cenho franzido. Lembrava-se de ter reunido todos os mosqueteiros para uma reunião, mas não se lembrava de ter visto aquele.

Se havia uma coisa de que se orgulhava era sua boa memória, intrigado observou o mosqueteiro estremecer brevemente, evidentemente nervoso.

-Estou indo para a igreja, porque não me acompanha? –Aioros sugeriu.

-Estava indo até a cede falar com o senhor Kamus; Silvana falou, tentando não tremer ainda mais.

A perspectiva de estar tão perto dele, estava lhe deixando com os nervos a flor da pele.

-Kamus esta indo falar com o cardeal como pedi, agora vamos lá; Aioros falou seguindo em frente dando a entender que ela teria de ir junto.

Suspirando pesadamente, Silvana o seguiu, tentando acompanhar os passos rápidos daquele homem imponente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Segurou a vela nas mãos, esperando-a acender as restantes do candelabro, a vida de mosqueteiro não era nem um pouco fácil, pior ainda em tempos de guerra, quando precisava deixar a cede e se disfarçar.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, de onde seu mestre tirara que ele deveria ser o padre? - Hyoga pensou arrumando a gola da pesada túnica, aquele calor infernal estava lhe matando.

Passos na entrada da igreja lhe chamaram a atenção, virou-se para ver quem estava chegando quando seu sangue gelou nas veias. O que ela estava fazendo ali com ele? –Hyoga pensou.

-Bom dia, padre; Aioros falou prestando uma breve reverencia.

-Bom dia; Hyoga respondeu cauteloso, observando atentamente o outro mosqueteiro. –A que se deve essa visita, senhor?

Antes de responder, Aioros olhou para todos os lados, até encontrar as damas que acompanhavam a jovem de melenas castanhas. Mas onde ela estava? –ele se indagou, franzindo o cenho.

-Procura por algo, senhor? –Hyoga perguntou, acompanhando-lhe o olhar, ficou surpreso ao vê-lo observar as damas de companhia de Silvana. Voltou-se rapidamente para a jovem que lançava-lhe olhares cortantes, como se dissesse _**"me ajuda, que estávamos com problemas".**_

-Ahn! Bem...; Aioros começou. O que iria dizer, que estava procurando por uma jovem que nem ao menos conhecia? –ele pensou, contendo-se. Não deveria ter dado ouvidos aqueles idiotas. Sempre se metia em problemas quando isso acontecia. –Não; ele limitou-se a responder.

-Padre; uma voz fria chamou-lhes a atenção.

Os três voltaram-se para a entrada, onde um homem corpulento se aproximava escoltado por outros dois soldados.

-Vossa alteza; Hyoga falou numa breve mesura ao duque.

Detestava aquele homem, se não fosse tão importante para sua missão, bancar o bom padre, retalharia aquele porco miserável; Hyoga pensou contendo a fúria e a vontade de sacar a adaga que mantinha junto ao corpo abaixo da batina, para dar vazão a seus impulsos assassinos. Vincent não prestava, aquele era um dos muitos '**nobres'** que estavam sendo investigados e eram suspeitos por traição a coroa.

O pior de tudo ainda era Vincent, que existiam fortes motivos para acreditarem, que ele estava envolvido em um possível atentado contra Vossa Majestade o rei.

-Vim saber quando sairão os proclamas? –Vincent indagou.

-Perdão senhor, mas creio que isso irá demorar um pouco, estamos esperando uma resposta de Roma; Hyoga respondeu sentindo os músculos do corpo tencionar diante da menção aos tais 'proclamas de matrimonio'.

-Roma! Maldição, desde quando Roma tem influência sobre nos? -o velho esbravejou.

-Infelizmente alteza, as coisas ainda funcionam assim. Por ordem do rei; Hyoga sentenciou veemente.

-Algum problema senhor? –Aioros indagou sentindo a tensão papável no ar.

-Nada que diga respeito a um mosqueteiro; Vincent desdenhou, mas estancou ao sentir a ponta de uma espada tocar seu queixo.

Aioros virou-se seguindo o caminho da lamina, até notar que o florete pertencia a seu recente acompanhante, que por sinal, somente agora se dera conta que, não perguntara qual era seu nome, mas aqueles olhos eram muito familiares.

-Controle a língua na casa de Deus, Vossa Alteza, detestaria que ela não voltasse mais para dentro de sua boca; o mosqueteiro falou mantendo os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa e o tom frio na voz, que mascarava bem a fúria que sentia. O por quê? Era melhor não pensar agora sobre isso.

-Oras seu; Vincent esbracejou, antes de puxar a capa bordô e dar-lhes as costas rapidamente, sendo seguido por seus guardas.

-Patife ordinário; Silvana resmungou antes de embainhar o florete novamente.

Observou o mosqueteiro atentamente, havia algo de diferente ali. Aquele brilho no olhar não condizia com o tom de voz. Quem era aquele mosqueteiro?

-Simon; Hyoga falou pigarreando, para chamar-lhe a atenção.

Piscou os olhos seguidas vezes, fazendo com que os cílios batessem graciosamente uns nos outros, deixando o capitão dos mosqueteiros ainda mais intrigado com tudo aquilo.

-Desculpe capitão, mas creio que o senhor ainda não conhece aquele bastardo arrogante; Silvana falou, em tom de justificativa.

-Não tive esse desprazer, mas posso imaginar que ele não deve valer lá grande coisa; Aioros respondeu fixando seu olhar sobre ela, fazendo Silvana praguejar intimamente por aquele deslize.

-Realmente capitão; Hyoga ressaltou, lançando um olhar de aviso a Silvana. –Por falar nisso, preciso falar com você Simon, sobre sua irmã;

-Minha irmã? –Silvana indagou, ficando pálida.

-Algum problema? –Aioros indagou, voltando-se para os dois.

-Ahn! –a jovem balbuciou sem saber o que fazer. De onde Hyoga tirara de falar uma besteira daquelas agora.

-Capitão, poderia vir conosco, quem sabe o senhor não pode nos ajudar a resolver um problema; o jovem de melenas douradas falou, pousando uma mão sobre o ombro de Silvana, pedindo calma com o olhar.

Assentindo Aioros seguiu-os pelo interior da igreja, lançando um olhar de soslaio as damas de companhia que ainda estavam lá, mas a dama que buscava estava ausente. Onde ela estava?

**.IV.**

Ouviu a porta fechar-se atrás de si, e não pode evitar de estremecer. Já bastava a aparição de Vincent, agora Hyoga dava uma dessa na frente do novo capitão.

-O que esta acontecendo, padre? –Aioros perguntou, vendo que seu companheiro mosqueteiro estava silencioso demais.

-Vincent veio pedir que fosse lançado os proclamas do casamento; Hyoga começou.

-Que casamento? –Silvana perguntou com a voz tremula.

-Pelo que sei, Vincent falou com seus pais e acertaram o casamento dele com Silvana;

**-O QUE?** –ela berrou, num misto de choque e raiva.

-Ahn! Suponho que você não estava sabendo disso; Aioros comentou, vendo a face da jovem se inflamar.

-Esse casamento não vai acontecer; Silvana vociferou.

-Os proclamas estão correndo e olha que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. A única coisa que pude fazer, foi pedir a alguém de confiança para atrasá-lo e depois dar a desculpa de que a resposta tem de vir de Roma, o que nos da pouco tempo; o padre explicou.

-Olha, eu não conheço Vincent o suficiente, mas creio que sua irmã não irá fazer um bom casamento com ele; Aioros comentou, vendo o mosqueteiro andar de um lado para o outro como um leão enjaulado.

-Claro que não; Silvana exasperou. –No dia que ela encontrar um homem que agüente aquele gênio de cão, choverão floretes do céu; ela completou, repetindo as exatas palavras de sua mãe a respeito de seus gostos para homens.

-Sugiro que você faça alguma coisa então; o capitão falou dando de ombros.

-Eu tenho um plano, mas capitão, precisaremos contar com sua descrição e lealdade; Hyoga falou pausadamente.

-Olha, não costumo me envolver nos problema dos outros, mas se a situação é tão critica assim, pode contar comigo; ele respondeu.

-Ótimo; Hyoga falou satisfeito. –Simon, porque você não vai dar um jeito nas damas de companhia da sua irmã que ainda estão lá fora enquanto eu falo com o capitão;

-Mas...;

-Por favor; o padre falou com um olhar de aviso.

Silvana assentiu, com os pensamentos tumultuados deixou a sala, sem notar que Aioros parecia também alheio a tudo.

As únicas damas que estavam na igreja, eram as que acompanhavam a jovem de melenas castanhas, se Hyoga mandara o mosqueteiro até lá, então Silvana era a irmã de Simon, por conseqüência, a mulher que seria obrigada a se casar com aquele patife do Vincent; ele pensou exasperado, serrando os punhos nervosamente. Mas não mesmo!

-Capitão;

-Sim!

-Antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria que o senhor designasse alguém de confiança para levar uma mensagem a Mú;

-O conselheiro do rei? –ele indagou surpreso.

-...; Hyoga assentiu. –Sente-se por favor, lhe explicarei melhor; ele pediu.

**.V.**

Escondeu-se novamente na sacristia e trocou rapidamente de roupa, não podia continuar como mosqueteiro com os pensamentos tão tumultuados como estavam. Poderia acabar cometendo algum grave deslize, entretanto não poderia deixar Hyoga depositar confiança demais em Aioros.

Ele poderia ser o mais fiel ao rei, porém, não o conhecia o suficiente para colocar sua mão no fogo por isso.

Arrumou o saiote e os babados de musselina sobre o corpo, antes de ajeitar o decote e sair do confessionário, só esperava que ninguém lhe visse fazendo isso, ou teria sérios problemas para explicar-se depois.

-Milady; uma das damas falou, aproximando-se.

-Sim;

-Já podemos ir? –a jovem indagou.

-Não, ainda preciso dar uma ultima palavrinha com padre Hyoga e nós já vamos; Silvana respondeu.

-Tudo bem, milady... Mas não acha melhor que eu a acompanhe? –a dama indagou.

-Por quê?

-Vimos dos bancos, padre Hyoga seguir pelos corredores acompanhados de dois mosqueteiros, não ficaria bem para milady encontrá-lo sozinha; a garota ponderou.

-Não se preocupe, sei me cuidar muito bem, alem do mais, quem melhor do que padre Hyoga para preservar a honra de uma dama; Silvana comentou com ar afetado, tentando controlar a raiva.

Detestava aquela vida de andar com cães de guarda para todo o lado. E aquelas damas de companhia desmioladas e fúteis eram de lhe dar nos nervosos. Num movimento brusco, deu-lhe as costas e seguiu novamente para a sala que Hyoga e Aioros ocupavam, se tivesse sorte, ainda conseguiria impedir o amigo de fazer uma grande besteira ao confiar demais em Aioros.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Então, o senhor entendeu? –Hyoga indagou.

-Sim, mas... Isso pode ser arriscado; Aioros comentou, pensativo.

-Infelizmente, mas não temos muito tempo a perder; ele respondeu.

-Tudo bem, vou falar com Saga, ele poderá nos ajudar e é alguém de minha máxima confiança; o mosqueteiro falou, porém antes que pudesse continuar, uma leve batida na porta lhe interrompeu. –Quem será?

-Não sei; Hyoga murmurou, embora em pensamentos pedisse aos céus que não fosse Silvana.

Aproximou-se da porta, abrindo-a em seguida, tendo de conter o impulso de bater a porta novamente ao ver a jovem ali, porém agora vestida como mulher.

-Milady; ele falou, prestando uma breve mesura.

-Perdoe atrapalhá-lo padre, não sabia que estava acompanhado; Silvana falou, fazendo um breve menear de cabeça, indicando a Hyoga para que saísse da frente e lhe desse passagem.

-De maneira alguma, entre por favor; Hyoga falou entre dentes.

-Milady; Aioros falou, levantando-se e prestando-lhe uma breve reverencia.

-Como vai, senhor? –ela perguntou polidamente, torcendo para que ele não associasse o tom de voz, com o de "Simon".

-Bem e milady? –o mosqueteiro indagou, fitando-a intensamente. Estranho, como ela e Simon podiam ser tão parecidos? –ele se perguntou.

-Capitão, está é Silvana, irmã gêmea de Simon; Hyoga falou de repente, notando o olhar insistente do mosqueteiro. Se não agisse rápido, Aioros somaria dois mais dois e descobriria que a jovem era o mosqueteiro que estava consigo há pouco.

-Ah por isso são tão parecidos; Aioros comentou displicente.

-...; Silvana assentiu, tentando conter o leve rubor que tomava sua face. –Bem, eu não tencionava interrompê-los; ela apressou-se em dizer.

-Não se preocupe, milady; o mosqueteiro falou cordialmente.

-Ahn! Silvana, creio que temos algo importante a lhe dizer; Hyoga começou, trocando um olhar nervoso com o capitão. –Creio que Simon ainda não tenha lhe comunicado;

-Uhn?

-Sobre a decisão de seus pais ao casá-la com o Duque Vincent; Aioros adiantou-se, observando atentamente as rações dela.

Viu a face da jovem tornar-se vermelha e os orbes escurecerem completamente, como um mar negro numa noite de tempestades. Recostou-se a parede, mantendo os olhos fixos nela. Aquela jovem era intrigante e depois de saber sobre as verdadeiras intenções de Vincent, por Hyoga. Estava mais do que disposto a impedir aquele verme de colocar aquelas mãos nojentas naquela dama.

-E o que, meu irmão disse sobre isso? –ela indagou com a voz tremula de raiva, tentando não vociferar uma infinidade de impropérios novamente.

-Nós temos um plano; Hyoga adiantou-se, indicando ele e Aioros. –Mas pode ser um pouco arriscado; ele completou.

-Não importa, faço qualquer coisa pra impedir isso; a jovem adiantou-se.

-Mas...;

-Ou vocês preferem ver um homem ser degolado no altar; ela falou cortando o mosqueteiro e voltando-se para o padre com um olhar feroz. –Porque vai ser exatamente isso que eu vou fazer com aquele porco, se for obrigada a chegar até aqui para casar com ele;

-Agora entendo o que Simon falou; Aioros murmurou, com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

Poderia aparentar fragilidade, mas por baixo de toda aquela musselina azul existia uma gata selvagem pronta para mostrar as garras e ao que tudo indica, teria tempo suficiente para estudar todos os trejeitos daquela jovem pelos próximos dias; ele pensou.

-Vamos explicar tudo, Silvana; Hyoga falou, engolindo em seco. Sabia perfeitamente que ela era capaz disso.

Uma semana antes, ela saira fazer uma ronda com Kamus pelo centro, quando um os cobradores de impostos do cardeal tentava forçar uma garota a agradá-lo. Pelo que ficou sabendo, o patife alem de perder as calças diante do corte afiado do florete do mosqueteiro, chegou muito perto de perder algo bem mais difícil de se concertar; ele pensou, observando o olhar enevoado da jovem.

Acabar com Vincent, mesmo correndo risco de morrer seria pouco. Por isso precisavam impedir aquele casamento antes de chegarem a extremos.

-Pode começar; ela falou, batendo o pé contra o piso, evidentemente impaciente.

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Não deixem de conferir dois novos traillers da saga, O Jardim das Rosas e Vale das Flores.**

**até a próxima...**

**ja ne...**


	4. Ducase Anjou e D'Arjan

**LE MUSKETEERS**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Silvana é uma criação minha para essa saga.**

**♥**

**CAPITULO 4: Ducase, Anjou e D'Arjan.**

**.I.**

Ah quando colocasse suas mãos entre aquele pescocinho alvo de Hyoga, sua vingança seria maligna; ela pensou tentando controlar os impulsos assassinos de matar o falso '**padre'** e se concentrar naquele plano insano.

Nunca deveria tê-lo deixado tanto tempo sozinho com Aioros, aquilo lhe causara um problema que simplesmente não sabia como contornar. Para Hyoga parecia tudo muito fácil e muito simples, mas não era.

Ter de interpretar dois papeis poderiam gerar contradições, principalmente estando sobre tanta tensão. Mas não, ele achava que iria ser brincadeira de criança.

-A senhorita está bem? –Aioros perguntou pousando a mão delicadamente sobre seu ombro.

Quase deu um pulo ao ser lembrada de que não estava sozinha ali, alias, estava sim sozinha ali, mas com o mosqueteiro, já que o amigo dera uma desculpa qualquer e saiu de fininho, para deixá-los resolvendo os últimos tramites do plano insano.

Iria matar aquele pato e colocá-lo no espeto depois; Silvana pensou dando um baixo suspiro antes de voltar-se para o mosqueteiro.

-Estou; ela murmurou.

-Compreendo que você esteja em estado de choque com os recentes acontecimentos, mas o plano de Hyoga tem fundamentos; ele falou puxando um banco e sentando-se de frente para ela.

Fitar aqueles orbes verdes era um convite tentador para perder-se naquele brilho misterioso e tão atraente. Porque a maioria dos mosqueteiros tinha de ficar tão bem com aquelas roupas e serem tão atraentes? Prova irrevogável disso eram Kamus e Shura.

-Não sei como meu irmão possa aprovar essa idéia de trocar de lugar comigo; ela balbuciou ainda calculando o nível de insanidade daquele plano.

-Realmente, mas ainda sim é a forma mais segura de tirá-la daqui; Aioros falou pousando a mão sobre a sua, em seu colo. –Vai dar tudo certo;

-...; Silvana assentiu, sentindo a face aquecer-se levemente diante do olhar dele.

-Seria uma lastima que uma jovem tão bonita fosse obrigada a casar-se com um verme como Vincent; ele falou perigosamente próximo.

E pensar que a intenção inicial era apenas ir a igreja, trocar de roupa e ir dar uma volta na central, para saber como as coisas estavam indo. Mas quiseram as Deusas do Destino que esbarrasse naquele mosqueteiro e que agora, seus caminhos estavam irrevogavelmente cruzados.

Fitou-a intensamente, deixando a mão enluvada tocar-lhe a face de maneira hesitante, os orbes castanhos pareciam ter um brilho próprio que variava de intensidade conforme os sentimentos tão transparentes de sua dona.

Observou os cachos sedosos que caiam por sobre os ombros, mal notando o quão próximos estavam, entretanto ficou ciente disso ao sentir a respiração quente dela se alterar.

O fato dela não querer se casar com Vincent não queria dizer que ela já não tivesse o príncipe encantando, alguém que pudesse lhe dar um relacionamento estável e uma vida tranqüila; ele pensou recuando em seguida. Alem do mais, tudo acontecera muito rápido e duvidava muito que em vias normais ela fosse confiar em si, mesmo com o padre por perto.

-Com licença; Hyoga falou entrando de repente, fazendo-os quase pularem no acento. –Falei com alguns conhecidos e podemos começar a colocar o plano em pratica essa noite mesmo;

-Mas...; Silvana murmurou surpresa.

Era rápido demais, como poderia bancar o mosqueteiro e a donzela indefesa ao mesmo tempo sem se trair? –ela pensou entrando em pânico.

-Tenho um amigo que vive a três cidades daqui que pode abrigá-los durante a manhã antes da noite chegar e vocês partirem de vez para Calais; ele explicou.

-Calais? –Silvana quase gritou, Calais era uma cidade do interior da França, dificilmente seriam encontrados ali, mas também se fossem, estariam perdidos.

-Espero que você não tenha problema para se ausentar por alguns dias, não capitão? –Hyoga indagou voltando-se para ele.

-Não, Saga pode muito bem ficar no meu lugar; Aioros respondeu vendo a face da jovem tornar-se ainda mais pálida. –Mas não sei se partir para Calis assim tão rápido seja a melhor alternativa, temos que pensar também que isso poderá acarretar problemas futuros para a dama; ele falou sem voltar-se para a jovem.

Viviam em uma época em que as aparências eram tudo e quando uma dama mantinha-se tanto tempo na companhia de um homem sem a companhia de sua dama, era capaz de destruir o nome de uma família e o prestigio de cinco gerações seguidas, mesmo que por uma boa causa.

-Eu não me importo; Silvana falou com a voz levemente tremula, chamando a atenção dos dois.

Não iria se casar com Vincent e se possível com ninguém mais, definitivamente não nascera para ficar bancando a esposa perfeita enquanto o marido colecionava concubinas. Queria apenas sua liberdade, aquela que teria com bem mais facilidade se as Deusas do Destino houvessem lhe permitido nascer homem; ela pensou serrando os punhos.

Dane-se o nome da família ou as gerações futuras, não iria ficar ali para ser arrastada até a igreja e se casar com aquele verme.

-Quando partimos;

Era um risco que estava correndo, mas era tudo ou nada agora.

-Vou falar com Saga e deixar os mosqueteiros de sobre aviso sobre Vincent, em duas horas estou de volta;

-É tempo suficiente para que eu arrume tudo; Hyoga respondeu, vendo o mosquiteiro assentir num menear antes de se despedir e deixar a sacristia.

Deixou-se cair na cadeira novamente, sentindo o corpo pesado e a mente entorpecida por todos os pensamentos turbulentos.

-Silvana; Hyoga chamou aproximando-se rapidamente ao vê-la empalidecer.

-Não há outra forma, não é? –ela perguntou num sussurro.

-...; negou com um aceno. –Infelizmente não, mas preciso lhe contar uma coisa importante;

-O que? –Silvana perguntou, tentando se recompor.

-Existem boatos em meio à ordem dos mosqueteiros, que dizem que Vincent esta envolvido nos motins que atentaram contra a vida de Vossa Majestade nos últimos meses;

-O que? –ela quase gritou.

-Aioros foi mandado até aqui para investigar isso, temo que a influência que sua família tem na corte seja o que fez Vincent decidir por esse casamento o mais breve possível. Ao juntar duas famílias influentes ele pode agir sem chamar a atenção;

-Aquele bastardo; a jovem vociferou com os punhos serrados. –Como sabe disso? –ela indagou voltando-se para ele.

-O mosqueteiro da fronteira; ele respondeu de maneira enigmática. –Ele tem acesso direto ao conselheiro do rei e esta na cidade por alguns dias, com as mesmas intenções que você;

-Uhn?

-Vigiar Aioros e saber melhor sobre os planos de Vincent para o próximo motim; ele explicou com ar serio.

-Esse mosqueteiro é confiável? –ela indagou preocupada.

-Sim, e vai ser ele mesmo que os escoltara, por isso não precisa se preocupar, ele é de extrema confiança;

-Mas...;

-Confie em mim Silvana, quando digo que com Anteros você não precisa se preocupar; Hyoga a cortou.

-Anteros?

-Sim, o filho do embaixador da Itália; ele respondeu.

-Porque o filho de um embaixador estrangeiro iria se meter em conflitos como os nossos? –Silvana indagou desconfiada.

-Quando conhecê-lo você vai entender; Hyoga respondeu. –Mas venha, precisamos dar um jeito de despistar suas damas de companhia e ganhar tempo até Aioros voltar;

-...; ela assentiu.

**.II.**

Entrou na cede, encontrando os amigos lhe esperando, entretanto nem todos pareciam muito contentes, foi quando se lembrou da reunião com o cardeal. Deveria ter imaginado que boa coisa não iria sair dali, mas agora tinha outras preocupações.

-Aioros; os mosqueteiros o chamaram, enquanto ele se aproximava.

-Desculpem a demora; ele falou mantendo-se impassível, ainda mais quando Shura abriu um sorriso nada inocente.

-E então, como se chama?

-Venham comigo, tenho um assunto serio para falar com vocês, mas não aqui; Aioros o cortou, antes de ir em direção a uma sala que usavam para reuniões. O lugar mais discreto que poderiam usar, sem que ninguém ouvisse.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa irmão? –Aiolia perguntou, vendo-o com o cenho franzido e uma expressão carregada.

-Como foi à reunião com o cardeal? –ele perguntou mudando de assunto.

-A mesma ladainha de sempre, o idiota acha que pode mascarar o que esta acontecendo, ainda mais agora que sabe que estamos em cima dos nobres; o irmão respondeu.

-Ele também veio convidá-lo para um baile de noivado em nome do Duque Vincent; Saga falou, vendo-o estancar, fazendo com que os outros parassem rapidamente para no se chocar uns contra os outros.

-Com quem? –Aioros perguntou com os orbes verdes faiscando.

-Lady Silvana Kiriakos; Kamus respondeu impassível.

-Mas nem que as gárgulas de Notre Dame comecem a falar; o mosqueteiro vociferou, escancarando a porta da sala e entrando, deixando os demais trocando olhares preocupados.

-Que bicho mordeu ele? –Kanon perguntou confuso.

-Não diria que ele foi mordido, mas flechado, quem sabe; Shura falou dando de ombros. –Vamos logo antes que ele quebre alguma coisa lá dentro; ele falou ouvindo o barulho de cadeiras caindo.

**.III.**

Aquela taverna parecia um lugar calmo para se estar, o movimento não era intenso devido à hora, sentou-se em uma mesa afastada, antes de recostar-se na cadeira de palha de forma confortável, abaixando a aba do chapéu de forma que seus olhos ficassem parcialmente cobertos, mas que pudessem perscrutar com calam o ambiente a sua volta.

-Deseja beber algo, senhor mosqueteiro? –uma jovem perguntou aproximando-se dele com uma bandeja nas mãos.

-Cerveja; ele respondeu sem fitar-lhe, embora soubesse do olhar curioso que ela lançava sobre si.

-Só um minuto; ela falou antes de se afastar.

Cruzou uma das pernas sobre o joelho e os braços na frente do corpo, o florete embainhado pendia em sua cintura, as roupas negras e a insígnia prateada do rei em sua capa já diziam quem era, mesmo que nada falasse.

Muitas pessoas que entravam na taverna olhavam de maneira curiosa para si antes de seguirem em frente, continuando com sua própria rotina, melhor assim.

-Posso lhe fazer companhia? –uma voz calma indagou.

Ergueu os orbes dourados, encontrando um par de orbes castanhos a lhe fitar, assentiu sem dizer mais nada. O estranho, também um mosqueteiro, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se como a maioria dos homens faz, puxando a capa para os lados e sentando-se de forma que as pernas ficassem abertas e livres caso fosse necessário levantar-se rapidamente.

A jovem garçonete voltou deixando a caneca a sua frente e retornou ao balcão para pegar uma para o recém chegado.

-Então, fiquei sabendo que estava de volta a cidade; o estranho falou quando lhe viu levar a caneca aos lábios.

Franziu o cenho ignorando o gosto forte da cevada, seu paladar ainda não estava treinado o suficiente para apreciar a cevada em vez de um bom vinho, mas as aparências eram tudo em Paris.

-É, por pouco tempo; limitou-se a responder, enquanto remexia-se no acento, deixando os cabelos negros, presos por uma tira de couro, caírem por sobre um dos ombros.

Com a mão livre, arrumou o chapéu novamente sobre a cabeça, impedindo que os cabelos se movimentassem mais do que deviam.

-Você já ouviu falar de Simon Kiriakos? –o mosqueteiro indagou.

-Sim, um dos nossos, bastante habilidoso pelo que sei; ele respondeu serio.

-É, um dos nossos, em todos os sentidos; o jovem de cabelos castanhos ressaltou, fazendo-o erguer os orbes, ignorando a forma como os cobria.

-Como?

-Anteros, padre Hyoga precisa falar com você;

-Anjou, aqui não é lugar para falarmos sobre isso; Anteros falou, vendo-o afastar da frente dos olhos a franja castanha.

-Eu sei; o mosqueteiro falou quase num sussurro. -Mas precisamos ajudar Simon, ele é um dos nossos e precisa de ajuda, mesmo que corramos riscos;

-Como, por exemplo? –Anteros indagou, gesticulando displicente com a caneca nas mãos.

-Como sua irmã aparecer e estragar tudo; ele respondeu entre dentes.

-Ela não vai aparecer tão cedo, Anjou; ele respondeu serio.

Ficaram em silencio quando a jovem voltou e entregou a Anjou à caneca com cerveja, antes de se afastar. Alguns minutos se passaram sem que os dois mosqueteiros apenas beberam e observavam o movimento.

Um grito quebrou o silêncio, chamando-lhes a atenção, a mesma jovem que acaba de lhes entregar a caneca, fora puxada para os braços de um bêbado, que a todo custo tentava lhe beijar. Anjou levou a mão imediatamente ao florete e antes que Anteros pudesse dizer algo, colocou-se de pé e avançou sobre o outro.

-Solte-a; ele mandou.

Com muito esforço a garota conseguiu se soltar e saiu correndo com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Olha só, o mosqueteiro defensor de prostitutas; o bêbado falou rindo com escárnio.

-É melhor tomar cuidado com o que diz, antes de perder a língua; Anjou avisou, apontando a espada para a garganta do outro.

Em vários pontos da taverna comparsas do bêbado se levantaram, antes que Anjou pudesse notar, a desordem estava instaurada. Cadeiras começaram a voar e homens fortes avançaram sobre o mosqueteiro.

Espadas se chocaram quando Anteros levantou-se e avançou contra um homem que pretendia atacar Anjou pelas costas.

-Vamos sair daqui, o espaço é pequeno demais para nos movimentarmos; ele falou entre dentes, empurrando um homem corpulento que quase caira sobre si.

Assentindo, os dois enfrentaram uma serie de homens armados, antes de correrem para a adega, quem sabe houvesse uma saída ali, mas foi com surpresa que encontraram tudo fechado.

-Maldição; Anteros vociferou ao ver-se encurralado.

-Por aqui; uma voz lhes chamou.

Encontraram a jovem garçonete abrindo uma cortina colada a parede, que revelava uma passagem escondida para fora da taverna.

-Porque? –Anteros indagou surpreso.

-Obrigado, mosqueteiros; ela limitou-se a responder, antes de lançar um olhar aflito para a porta, ouvindo passos.

-Se tiver problemas, nos procure; Anjou falou antes de correr pela passagem, saindo na rua, mas mal viraram a esquina, encontraram os homens na porta da taberna, a procura de ambos, logo os avistando.

-É, não vai ter jeito; Anjou falou aborrecido, porém um sorriso nada inocente ameaçava se insinuar em seus lábios.

-Vou fingir que você não esta se divertindo com isso; Anteros rosnou, antes de serem abordado pelos homens e a luta começar novamente.

-Eu, impressão a sua caro amigo; ele respondeu, porém o riso foi iminente.

As espadas se chocaram e os transeuntes correram para dar espaço aos combatentes, estavam ficando em desvantagem, um contra dez era uma diferença bem grande.

-Eu não vou fugir; Anjou avisou, ao derrubar o terceiro que avançava sobre si.

-Precisamos de uma vantagem; Anteros falou quando o barulho de uma terceira lamina se fez presente.

Um mosqueteiro; eles concluíram ao ver um outro rapaz de capa preta avançar sobre os demais, equilibrando as forças.

-Quem é você? –Anteros perguntou, defendendo-se de um golpe.

-Pode me chamar de Dionísio; o mosqueteiro de cabelos ruivos falou, defendendo-se.

-Combinação interessante, dois deuses gregos lutando; Anjou caçoou, vendo que Anteros parecia investir ainda com mais força contra seus oponentes.

Uma trombeta soou ao longe, muitos dos homens que enfrentavam fugiram correndo quando uma cavalaria se aproximou, os capitães da cede; os três pensaram engolindo em seco.

-O que pensam que estão fazendo? –uma voz fria perguntou.

Anteros voltou-se com os orbes serrados na direção do recém chegado, orbes dourados cintilando de maneira perigosa, encontrando os orbes do mosqueteiro.

-Calma; Dionísio sussurrou, guardando a espada, em sinal de trégua.

Anjou e Anteros repetiram o movimento, três dos principais capitães se aproximarem com expressões nada amigáveis.

-Deveriam levar uma surra por ficarem causando tumultos na rua; o mosqueteiro de melenas azuis vociferou.

O porte imponente e arrogante fez Dionísio pensar seriamente em desembainhar o florete novamente e causar-lhe um belo estrado do ventre para baixo, mas teve de se conter.

-Estávamos apenas dando uma lição em alguns bastardos, capitão Guilherme; Anjou respondeu calmamente.

-Bater em bêbados não é a função dos mosqueteiros; Kamus vociferou. Já não bastavam os problemas com os guardas de Vincent se metendo aonde não deviam, agora os próprios mosqueteiros estavam dando dores de cabeça agora; ele pensou aborrecido.

-Mas impedir que uma mulher seja violentada por um bastardo sim; Anteros rebateu, encarando os orbes frios de maneira desafiadora.

-Não conheço você; Shura falou observando-o atentamente. –Qual seu nome? –ele perguntou antes que Kamus perdesse a paciência com o garoto.

-Anteros... Anteros Ducase; o italiano respondeu.

-Ducase, mas esse é o mesmo nome do ...;- Guilherme parou observando bem o mosqueteiro. –Desde quando o embaixador da Itália tem um filho mosqueteiro? –ele indagou desconfiado.

-Na verdade são quatro filhos, não que isso seja da sua conta; Anteros rebateu num tom frio.

-E vocês dois; Shura falou antes que Guilherme começasse uma briga ali também, pois via-se de cara que ele não gostara de Anteros, como Kamus também parecia compartilhar da mesma opinião. –Quem são?

-Anjou... Christian D'Anjou; o mosqueteiro respondeu fitando o espanhol de maneira impertinente.

-E já que estamos mesmo nos apresentando. Dionísio D'Arjan; o mosqueteiro ruivo falou, antes que o italiano voltasse a reclamar.

-O que estão querendo com tudo isso? –Kamus falou aborrecido.

-Já lhe disse capitão, ou por acaso estava falando grego e não notei? –Anteros rebateu em tom de provocação.

-Olha como fala, garoto; o francês rosnou, porém Anteros não se abalou e fitou-o com um olhar de superioridade, irritando-o ainda mais.

Três mosqueteiros de um lado, três do outro. As pessoas que andavam pela rua recuaram assustadas, imaginando que agora quem iria se enfrentar seriam mosqueteiros contra mosqueteiros.

-Parem com isso, como vocês são cansativos; uma outra voz falou, chamando-lhes a atenção.

Foi quando notaram que entre as ruelas, surgia um mosqueteiro de longos cabelos azuis, tão claros quanto o céu.

-Lancaster; Shura falou vendo-o se aproximar colocando-se entre os dois trios.

-Vocês podem ser capitães aqui, mas dêem um crédito aos garotos, eles não estavam fazendo nada de errado; o mosqueteiro falou calmamente, sendo seguido por outro de melenas douradas.

-Eles destruíram uma taverna; Kamus falou entre dentes.

-Se aqueles porcos não tivessem se excedido, não precisariam chegar tão longe; Shaka falou.

-Vai defendê-los? –Guilherme perguntou irritado.

-Não é a toa que você é chamado de Mascara da Morte, _Firenze, _mas até você tem de entender quando se pode ser severo ou quando se deve recuar; o loiro falou.

-Se fizerem isso de novo, vocês serão punidos; Kamus avisou antes de virar-se e afastar-se dos demais.

-Que bicho mordeu ele, hein? –Lancaster perguntou, para o outro.

-Vocês estão avisados; Guilherme falou seguindo com Shura pelo mesmo caminho que Kamus fizera.

-Homens, que patético; Anjou resmungou entre dentes.

-Uhn? - os demais indagaram voltando-se para o mosqueteiro.

-Nada não; Anjou apressou-se em responder. –Mas então, vamos ficar aqui proseando ou vamos fazer algo útil? –ele falou com escárnio.

-Puff! –Anteros resmungou antes de lhes dar as costas e tomar o caminho contrario.

Observaram o italiano se afastar e um pesado silêncio caiu sobre os quatro. Até Shaka quebrá-lo.

-Vocês dois, venham conosco; Shaka falou.

-Mas...;

-Agora; Lancaster falou em tom perigoso.

Sem outra alternativa, Anjou e D'Arjan seguiram com eles.

**.IV.**

Sentou-se na cadeira, enquanto arrumava as botas. Hyoga havia arrumado uma nova muda de roupas para si, que não fosse o uniforme de mosqueteiro, chamaria menos atenção parecendo um civil comum.

Conseguira despistar as damas de companhia, ao pedir que elas fossem até o mercado comprar algumas coisas que pretendia '**doar'** as pessoas necessitadas que pediam auxilio na igreja.

Levantou-se, passando a mão de maneira nervosa pelas calças marrons completamente coladas ao corpo. Olhou-se no espelho ainda tentando reconhecer o reflexo que via ali.

Os cabelos ainda estavam soltos, mas em breve estariam presos ao lenço e ocultos pelo chapéu, iria adotar de vez o personagem Simon, só esperava que Aioros engolisse a desculpa de que ela e o **'irmão gêmeo'** brincavam de trocar de lugar quando pequenos; ela pensou engolindo em seco.

Suspirou pesadamente antes de fechar os últimos botões da camisa, sem notar que a porta havia sido aberta e alguém a observava atentamente.

Agora entendia porque os costumes impediam as mulheres de usarem calças. Recostou-se no batente da porta e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo. Eram curvas de mais a mostra; Aioros pensou, vendo que detalhes que antes passaram despercebidos devido ao vestido de musselina azul, agora estavam bem evidentes pelas calças de algodão marrom.

Sem que pudesse evitar, deixou os orbes correrem sobre a jovem de costas para si, que até então não havia notado sua presença. Os cabelos castanhos ainda estavam soltos caindo em fartos cachos pelas costas, mas a silhueta era bem delineada com as curvas certas nos lugares certos.

Não deveria estar fazendo isso, mesmo porque ela era uma dama não uma cortesã, mas era inevitável. Se iriam conviver os próximos dias juntos era melhor saber o que esperar. Ou melhor, saber como se preparar psicologicamente para não perder a razão no meio do caminho, porque mosqueteiro algum, por mais nobre que fosse, não conseguiria ficar indiferente aquilo.

-Ah-ham; ele pigarreou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Silvana virou-se rapidamente para trás assustada, mas suspirou aliviada ao ver que não era nenhum estranho, entretanto corou furiosamente ao notar o caminho percorrido pelo olhar dele.

-O padre disse que você já estava pronta; Aioros falou, surpreendendo-se quando sua voz saiu mais enrouquecida do que devia.

-Só falta o cabelo; Silvana respondeu hesitante, vestindo rapidamente o casaco bege sobre a camisa branca, quase transparente sobre seu corpo.

-Quer ajuda? –ele perguntou aproximando-se, mas viu-a recuar um passo.

-Não é necessário, já estou acostumada a arrumá-lo; ela respondeu virando-se de costas para ele, antes de começar a cuidar dos cabelos, para prendê-los com o lenço, sentia as mãos tremerem. Céus, não deveria estar tão nervosa daquele jeito.

-Então, pelo visto você e seu irmão brincavam de trocar de lugar quando pequenos; ele comentou casualmente.

-...; Silvana assentiu, tentando se concentrar nos cabelos, que pareciam ainda mais rebeldes do que nunca. –Deve ser coisa de gêmeos; ela murmurou casualmente.

-Uhn! Interessante; Aioros murmurou, contendo um suspiro.

Ela não deveria lhe afetar tanto, mas era melhor que domasse aqueles cabelos logo, antes que acabasse colocando a ambos numa situação constrangedora. Desviou o olhar, encontrando uma poltrona num canto do cômodo, caminhou até lá, tentando desviar seus pensamentos do rumo que estavam tomando.

Prendeu-os com uma tirinha de couro antes de passar o lenço pelos cabelos, suspirou aliviada, finalmente; Silvana pensou, colocando o chapéu em seguida.

Virou-se para o cavaleiro, mas notou o olhar surpreso dele para si. Engoliu em seco, ele descobrira.

-Vocês são realmente gêmeos idênticos; Aioros balbuciou, chocado com a transformação.

Silvana assentiu sem saber o que falar que não lhe traísse.

-É melhor nos apressarmos, já avisei Saga e os demais para ficarem de olho em Vincent, não podemos demorar aqui; ele falou levantando-se e indo até a porta.

-Ahn! Aioros; Silvana falou hesitante.

Deteve-se com a mão na maçaneta, sentindo um arrepio na nunca. Estava começando a se perguntar se fora realmente uma boa idéia se envolver naquela história, mesmo porque sua sanidade estava chegando no limite da razão desde que entrara naquele cômodo e a encontrara terminando de se vestir.

Eram de mundos completamente diferentes, ele um mosqueteiro e ela uma dama de uma das famílias mais importantes da França, não deveria ficar cogitando possibilidades que não existiam.

-Sim! –ele murmurou evitando voltar-se para ela. Não sabia ate aonde iria seu auto-controle se encarasse novamente aquele par de orbes castanhos.

-Obrigada... Sei que você não precisava ter se envolvido nisso, mas... Obrigada mesmo assim; Silvana falou.

-Não por isso; o mosqueteiro respondeu antes de sair. –Espero você aqui na porta, não demore; ele avisou.

**.V.**

Andou de um lado para outro, nem mesmo Aiolia quando estava irritado, parecia tanto um leão enjaulado como ele. Havia alguma coisa errada e aquela reunião com o capitão dos mosqueteiros não ajudara para esclarecer em nada suas duvidas.

Aioros apenas avisara que tinha uma missão e que não poderia ficar na França mais tempo, mas que Saga assumiria seu lugar tomando as providencias que fossem necessárias para com Vincent. Alem do mais, todos foram avisados para ficarem de olho no duque.

Só não entendia porque ele não quisera contar que missão era e para onde ia. Agora havia aqueles três mosqueteiros estranhos, conhecia todos os novatos e definitivamente eles não estavam inclusos na lista. Muito menos o filho do embaixador.

Aquele homem parecia misterioso demais, estava escondendo alguma coisa, sabia disso.

-Acalme-se Kamus; Milo falou, cruzando as pernas em cima da mesa e recostando-se na cadeira, enquanto uma caneca de cerveja pendia em suas mãos.

-Estamos de serviço Milo, pare de beber; ele resmungou.

-E ficar com um humor igual ao seu, nem pensar meu amigo; Milo troçou. –Mas você, Guilherme e Shura chegaram aqui com um humor lastimável, o que aconteceu no caminho? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Três mosqueteiros novatos quase destruíram uma taverna, apra defender uma prostituta; Kamus respondeu.

-Uhn! Tem certeza? –Milo perguntou franzindo o cenho, antes de levar a caneca aos lábios.

-O que?

-Que ela era realmente isso, os garotos poderiam estar lutando por uma boa causa. Você mesmo diz que os fins justificam os meios; Milo falou casualmente. –A garota poderia ser inocente, você sabe... Existem uns bastardos por ai que não são capazes de conquistar uma mulher por seus próprios atrativos e tentam forçar a barra;

-Não sei; o francês confessou. A verdade é que não havia pensado nessa possibilidade, Paris estava cheia de prostitutas, principalmente com as guerras e o acumulo de soldados nas capitais, mas o que Milo dizia fazia sentido.

-E mesmo assim esta atirando pedra nos garotos? –Milo falou, com ar chocado, decido a deixá-lo com peso na consciência.

-Tem alguma coisa com aqueles três que não me cheira bem;

-Olha, vivendo há tantos anos aqui na França, não lhe culpo. Principalmente quando Versalhes é usada como o grande '**banheiro real';** ele provocou. –Conheço uns e outros por ai que passam longe de água por meses;

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Kamus falou voltando-se para Milo com os orbes serrados.

-Nada pessoal meu caro, mas nós gregos costumamos ter uma rotina de banhos diários, que os franceses têm horrores; ele falou com ar chocado. Ainda não conseguia se imaginar tomando menos que três banhos por dia, já os franceses. –Mas imagino que o cheiro ruim que você esta sentindo não é literal e sim apenas figurativo, não? –ele falou mudando de assunto.

-O filho do embaixador da Itália estava entre eles; Kamus respondeu continuando a andar.

-E os outros dois? Quem são?

-Christian D'Anjou e Dionísio D'Arjan; Kamus respondeu vendo o amigo cuspir e engasgar com a cerveja.

-O que disse?

-Isso o que ouviu; Kamus falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-E onde estão agora?

-Parece que com Shaka e Filipe Lancaster;

-"Uhn! Isso foi ousado, muito ousado"; Milo pensou recompondo-se.

Embora fossem amigos, existiam algumas coisas que não poderia revelar a Kamus, ele ainda não estava preparado para saber e era muito bom que Lancaster e Shaka houvessem interceptado os dois mosqueteiros. Isso prova que aquilo que Hyoga lhe contara era realmente verdade.

Não era em qualquer um da ordem que o falso '**padre'** confiava e por ser o melhor amigo de Kamus, fora convocado para uma reunião com ele, onde o mosqueteiro disfarçado lhe explicou o que havia ouvido falar na igreja, o que influenciava diretamente com a chegada de Aioros a França e o casamento relâmpago de Vincent.

Mas Kamus ainda não poderia ficar sabendo que justamente seu pupilo estava lhe escondendo as coisas. Mesmo que ele ainda não estivesse psicologicamente preparado para ouvi-las.

-Entendo; Milo murmurou, deixando a caneca de lado e se levantando. –Mas meu amigo, eu se fosse você não esquentaria com esses três. São só garotos deslumbrados com a idéia de salvarem o mundo vestindo capas pretas; ele brincou, embora soubesse que a verdade estava bem longe de ser isso.

-Você tem razão, devo estar vendo coisas aonde não existem, mas vou mandar Guilherme e Shura ficarem de olho em Anjou e Dionísio;

-Se você diz; Milo deu de ombros antes de se despedir e sair.

Agora era ele que precisava ficar de olho naqueles dois encrenqueiros, antes que Anjou e D'Arjan resolvessem jogar sob as próprias regras.

**Continua...**

Está lançado o desafio pessoal, quero saber o que acharam de Anjou, D'Arjan e Ducase, hein? Espero sinceramente que tenham curtido o capitulo.

E me perdoem, a intenção inicial era criar uma fic com apenas três capítulos no máximo, mas me empolguei e estou adorando escrever sobre mosqueteiros, então, digamos que ainda tem muita água pra rolar.

No mais, obrigada pelos reviews.

Um forte abraço

Dama 9


	5. A fuga

**LE MUSKETEERS**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Silvana é uma criação minha para essa saga.**

**♥**

**Capitulo 5: A fuga.**

**.I.**

Sairam pela porta dos fundos, os cavalos haviam sido preparados para a fuga, tinha um florete preso à cintura, mas não queria dizer que poderia usá-lo sem se delatar; ela pensou andando a passos hesitantes.

-Consegue montar? –Aioros perguntou num sussurro lhe estendendo as rédeas.

Se conseguia montar? Não podia simplesmente dizer a ele que antes de aprender a andar, havia aprendido a montar cavalos, mesmo porque Aioros parecia bem o tipo de mosqueteiro que achava que todas as mulheres tinham que ser frágeis como cristal, porém resistentes o suficiente para viver em função de gerar herdeiros.

Limitou-se a assentir, já que não poderia dar a resposta que ele merecia ouvir.

Respirou fundo, colocando um dos pés no estribo e com um único impulso, colocou-se sobre a cela. O cavalo moveu-se inquieto, mas controlou-o com destreza.

-Vamos; Aioros falou apeando.

Despediram-se de Hyoga, teriam de ir até o fim da cidade onde um amigo de confiança estaria lhes esperando.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estavam naquela sala há horas ouvindo um sermão atrás do outro dos dois capitães da guarda real. Estava começando a ficar aborrecido.

-Vocês vão falar logo porque estamos aqui, ou não? –Dionísio perguntou levantando-se do banco irritado.

-Vincent não vai demorar a atacar, precisamos de aliados e não inimigos; Lancaster falou em tom perigoso.

-E esta querendo chegar com isso, aonde? –o ruivo o desafiou.

-Sabemos quem vocês são; Shaka falou em tom calmo e controlado. –Estamos já algum tempo lhes observando;

-Verdade? –Anjou rebateu, arqueando levemente a sobrancelha, tentando não demonstrar completamente o quanto aquilo lhe afetara.

-Agora a questão é, pretendem ajudar mantendo a lealdade ao rei, ou preferem ser delatados como traidores da coroa? –Lancaster falou, impaciente.

-Uau! Ambas opção são bastante tentadoras; Dionísio falou com um sorriso de escárnio, enfurecendo o mosqueteiro de melenas azuis ainda mais.

-É melhor começarem a levar isso a serio; Shaka avisou.

-Vocês são tão cansativos; Anjou resmungou. –O que temos que fazer logo? Se não notaram eu pelo menos tenho mais o que fazer;

-Como encontrar Ducase? –Lancaster indagou. –Alias, o que vocês estão tramando?

-Apenas ajudando um amigo, _sir_; Dionísio respondeu antes que Anjou pudesse falar.

-Então agora vocês vão ter a oportunidade de ajudar esse amigo, mas conosco de olho em vocês; Shaka avisou, dando a entender que o assunto estava encerrado, mas que outro ainda mais complicado estava para começar e devido as circunstancias, os dois não tinha nem como dar-lhes as costas e irem embora como era a real intenção.

**.II.**

Apeou o cavalo e quando o mesmo disparou, terminou de prender a capa no pescoço. Não tinha tempo a perder, precisava encontrar Ducase e contar o que havia descoberto; Anjou pensou entrando na estrada, mal notando que outro cavaleiro lhe seguia, bastante interessando em seus movimentos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

O silêncio se abateu sobre eles, enquanto cavalgavam pelas ruas de Paris tentando sair da cidade o mais rápido possível, sem chamar a atenção, por sorte às vias principais estavam desobstruídas e o quarto crescente sob o céu, lhes dava uma vantagem bastante significante naquela empreitada.

Poderiam manter-se ocultos pelas sombras, mas a luz do meio fio, poderia guiá-los sem que fossem pegos desprevenidos.

-Silêncio demais; Silvana sussurrou, sentindo os nervos a flor da pele.

-Vamos apenas trotar, se não chamaremos demais a atenção; Aioros avisou.

A caminhada seria longa se não houvessem sido interceptados pela presença de um cavaleiro ao final da rua, vestindo roupas tão negras quanto uma noite sem estrelas, ele passaria despercebido pelas vielas se não fosse pelo chapéu de abas largas e a leve pluma negra numa das extremidades.

Sentiu os músculos do corpo se retesarem, se fosse um dos mensageiros de Vincent que houvesse descoberto seus planos estariam com sérios problemas. Instintivamente levou uma das mãos enluvadas até o florete. Se fosse necessário lutar, assim seria; o capitão pensou, vendo o cavaleiro se aproximar.

-Capitão Kinaros; o cavaleiro negro falou fazendo uma breve reverencia. –Por favor, venham comigo;

-Quem é você? –Silvana perguntou, tentando engrossar a voz, para não se delatar.

-O padre me mandou; o mosqueteiro falou calmamente. Por Anjou soubera que Hyoga contara a jovem sobre sua chegada, mas não exatamente quem era. Assim seria melhor, pelo menos por enquanto.

-Anteros; ela falou surpresa, chamando a atenção de Aioros.

-Sou Anteros Ducase, por favor, me acompanhe antes que chamemos mais a atenção; ele alertou.

-Ducase; Aioros falou surpreso, esse nome lhe era familiar.

Ainda com os sentidos em alerta, seguiu o caminho que ele estava indicando. Em completo silêncio chegaram aos limites da cidade, quando o cavaleiro negro permitiu que emparelhassem com ele.

-Vincent já sabe que vocês estiveram juntos na igreja hoje; Ducase avisou, ficando entre os dois.

-Como? –Silvana perguntou com a voz tremula.

-Isso o que ouviu lady Kiriakos. Foi por isso que Hyoga quis agir tão rápido, alguém viu que vocês dois ficaram tempo demais sozinhos na sacristia e contou a Vincent. Por isso precisamos ser rápidos, viajaremos de madrugada se for o caso, mas precisamos despistá-los;

-Mas não estamos sendo seguidos, estamos? –ela perguntou assustada. Não era dada a se intimidar por qualquer coisa, mas a perspectiva de acabar sendo arrastada para o altar, para casar-se com aquele porco hipócrita, lhe causava asco.

-Parece que sim; Aioros falou vendo de soslaios algumas sombras no final da rua.

-Deixem um dos cavalos; Anteros falou enquanto soltava a capa negra presa ao pescoço.

-Mas...;

-Façam o que eu digo, não temos tempo; ele a cortou em tom de ordem, de maneira que nem mesmo Aioros ousou contrariar. –Passe para o cavalo dele;

Ainda hesitando em confiar, Aioros acomodou-se melhor na sela para que Silvana pudesse sentar-se atrás de si. Anteros aproximou-se amarrando a capa nas costas dela.

-Soltem o cavalo;

Com pesar por perder a montaria, Silvana deu um tapa na traseira do animal, que o assustou e afastou-se a galope para a direção oposta.

-Agora me sigam; Anteros falou apeando o animal, fazendo-o aumentar a velocidade.

Distraídos pelo cavalo em debandada, os soldados de Vincent os perderam de vista rapidamente.

**.III.**

Estavam atravessando a terceira cidade, tudo estava silencioso e até mesmo algumas tabernas estavam fechadas. A madrugada já ia alta. Instintivamente segurou-se mais forte a cintura dele, pousando a cabeça em suas costas. Estava com sono, se continuassem a andar mais, acabaria caindo do cavalo, literalmente.

-Vamos parar em uma estalagem; Aioros sugeriu.

-Não, venham comigo; Anteros falou, antes que o mosqueteiro pudesse falar mais alguma coisa. –Existe um local seguro, que não teremos problemas em ficar;

Seguiram mais adiante, chegando ao final da cidade, encontrando um chalé a beira de um rio. Anteros reduziu a marcha e desmontou. Velas dentro do chalé foram acessas e uma jovem de melenas castanhas saiu na porta.

-_Danette_, sou eu; Anteros falou aproximando-se com as rédeas do cavalo em mãos.

-Senhor, estava lhe esperando; a jovem falou baixando a cabeça em sinal de respeito. –Está tudo pronto;

-Ótimo, eu e meus convidados passaremos a noite aqui, antes de amanhecer gostaria que providenciasse tudo que pedi;

A jovem assentiu dando passagem a Anteros e observou com curiosidade Silvana e Aioros, que desmontavam.

-Não confie nele; Aioros sussurrou, enquanto a ajudava a descer do cavalo.

-Hyoga disse que poderíamos confiar nele; Silvana sussurrou, contendo o breve estremecimento ao sentir as mãos fortes do mosqueteiro em sua cintura.

-Existe algo estranho com ele, não sei o que é mais existe; Aioros falou, mal notando quando suas mãos traçaram o contorno da cintura da jovem, puxando-a para mais perto de si. –Quero que tome cuidado; ele sussurrou em seu ouvindo.

Assentiu, antes de ouvirem os passos de alguém se aproximando e Danette parar no peitoril do dec, pedindo que entrassem rápido.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Jogou o chapéu em cima de uma cadeira e sentou-se numa poltrona em frente à lareira que Danette já deixara acessa lhe esperando, suspirou pesadamente, se Hyoga não fosse seu amigo, não iria se meter nessa história; Ducase pensou, quando seus '**convidados'** se aproximaram.

Ainda tinha outros problemas para resolver, como saber do paradeiro de Anjou e quem realmente era aquele D'Arjan. Anjou vivia se metendo em problemas, não duvidava que havia chamando atenção demais, essa mania de ficar defendendo todo mundo gera comentários, principalmente quando sua língua ferina resolvia atacar sobre alguns homens de pouco cérebro.

-Por favor, venham comigo temos um quarto lá em cima para o casal; Danette falou aproximando-se e indicando aos dois um lance de escadas.

-Como? –Silvana perguntou engasgando.

-Vocês não...; Danette murmurou voltando-se para Anteros confusa.

-Danette, não seja indiscreta. Eles não estão acostumados a serem abordados dessa forma. Alem do mais, eles são um casal recente, dê-lhes tempo. Por hora, apenas acomode a lady lá em cima, quero falar com o mosqueteiro; ele falou calmamente, como se estivesse acostumados a lidar com a curiosidade excessiva da criada.

-Aioros; Silvana sussurrou, segurando-se fortemente no braço do cavaleiro, temendo se afastar.

-Tudo bem; Aioros sussurrou, assentindo para que ela seguisse Danette.

Ouviram os passos das jovens e ficaram sozinhos. Anteros acenou para que ele se aproximasse e tomasse a outra poltrona. Via o mosqueteiro tenso e impaciente. Estava na hora de colocar algumas cartas na mesa.

-Imagino que você esteja se perguntando por que Hyoga me envolveu nisso, não? –Anteros indagou calmamente voltando-se para ele.

-...; ele assentiu mantendo-se na defenciva.

-Vai ser uma longa história; Anteros falou levantando-se e caminhando até uma mesinha encostada a parede, onde havia uma garrafa de vinho e dois cálices. –Vinho?

-Por favor; Aioros respondeu vendo-o lhe entregar um dos cálices e abrir a garrafa.

-Um bordô, o melhor da safra; Anteros falou antes de encher ambos os cálices. –Meu caro capitão, você ficaria surpreso ao saber o que alguns nobres andam fazendo por baixo dos panos;

-Do que esta falando?

-De algumas coisas que o rei não tem conhecimento aprofundado; Anteros respondeu com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Estive com Mú há alguns dias atrás;

-O conselheiro de vossa Majestade;

-Ele mesmo; o mosqueteiro falou. –Mú me contou que você chegaria a Paris para investigar Vincent e outros duques que poderiam representar um perigo a coroa e acredite, suas suspeitas estão certas, mas você ainda não sabe o motivo; ele falou gesticulando com suavidade e suas sobrancelhas deram uma leve arqueada.

-Para conseguir poder obviamente... Eles vão desencadear uma guerra; Aioros falou preocupado.

-Não é só isso; Anteros falou levando o cálice aos lábios. –Existem coisas que você não sabe capitão, mas vou lhe dizer apenas uma. Com o casamento Vincent terá portas abertas para a sala do rei;

-Impossível; ele falou imediatamente.

-Não, não é; Anteros falou fazendo uma pausa, deixando-o pensar.

Eram poucos que tinham acesso a corte pessoal de Vossa Majestade, ser duque não conferia tal poder a Vincent, alias, nem mesmo outros duques estavam nessa listagem, o conselheiro real fazia questão de manter o rei sob uma guarda bastante fiel e prestativa, para que ninguém pudesse lhe ameaçar o bem estar. O que lhe levava a crer que, nada poderia ajudar Vincent a se aproximar de Shion, a menos que...

-Claro que é, ele só conseguiria ter acesso tão fácil ao rei se Silvana fosse-...; ele parou arregalando os olhos surpreso com o que acabara de concluir, mesmo que houvesse uma parte mais racional sua que quisesse combater essa possibilidade e obliterá-la de seus pensamentos.

**-Há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que supõe nossa vã filosofia**, meu caro. Essa é uma das frases mais inteligentes que ouvi, de um homem que conheci a algum tempo atrás na Itália; Anteros falou casualmente. –Mas a questão é... Você esta disposto a me ouvir e manter-se leal a coroa, mesmo depois de tudo?

-Minha missão é proteger Silvana, mesmo que para isso eu tenha de ir contra os princípios do rei; ele falou convicto, embora já não soubesse mais em quem acreditar. Em Ducase com suas verdades mordazes ou em sua lealdade a coroa, que já não parecia mais tão forte quanto antigamente.

-É justo; Anteros falou casualmente. –E exatamente o que eu precisava ouvir;

-Uhn?

-Acalme-se meu caro, vamos ter muito tempo para conversar; ele falou voltando a se sentar.

**.IV.**

Estava nervosa, não sabia o que os dois mosqueteiros estavam falando lá embaixo, mas não deveria ser nada agradável já que Aioros estava demorando tanto.

-Perdoe-me senhora, mas eu realmente não queria constrangê-la; Danette falou assim que entraram no quarto.

-Tudo bem; Silvana murmurou, ainda sentindo a face quente.

-Como o senhor me pediu, separei algumas roupas para milady, já que não pode trazer mala alguma. É tão romântico isso; ela falou com um largo sorriso.

-Ahn? –Silvana murmurou confusa.

-Fugir com o homem que ama para se casarem, parece um sonho; Danette falou entre suspiros. –E o senhor deve ser um grande amigo de vocês, por estar se arriscando tanto para lhes ajudar;

-Imagino que sim, infelizmente não conheço Anteros o suficiente; Silvana falou como quem não quer nada.

-Meu senhor esta se arriscando muito, principalmente se o embaixador descobrir seu envolvimento direto na fuga de vocês. Mas Anteros jamais deixaria alguém na mão; ela falou com ar sonhador.

-Você deve gostar muito dele, não? –a jovem falou imaginando alguns bons motivos para toda aquela lealdade ao mosqueteiro misterioso.

-Não, não! Não é o que esta pensando; Danette falou apressadamente. –Lorde Anteros é um bom amigo, nada mais;

-Uhn! Desculpe se não pareço muito convencida; Silvana falou sorrindo vendo a face da jovem tornar-se vermelha.

-Compreendo seu ponto de vista, mas não... O jovem Ducase é alguém que eu respeito muito, apenas isso; Danette falou um tanto quanto preocupada em seguir adiante com aquele assunto. –Mas venha, a tina esta pronta para que possa tomar um banho e descansar.

-Mas...;

-Acredite em mim, milady. Lorde Ducase fará de tudo para ajudá-los, então descanse por enquanto; ela completou indicando-lhe um cômodo anexo ao quarto onde ela encontraria a tina.

O chalé era modesto, mas parecia ser o suficiente para uma pessoa ou duas viverem com conforto e tranqüilidade. Danette era uma garota bonita, provavelmente com seus dezoito, dezenove anos e vivendo ali, com o jovem Ducase, dava muitos ares a sua imaginação, mesmo ela negando de forma veemente que existisse algo.

Se bem que, não... Era melhor não pensar nisso; Silvana concluiu ignorando o que acabara de surgir em sua mente, antes de se despir e mergulhar na tina.

**.V.**

-Então é isso; Anteros falou recostando-se na poltrona, apoiando a perna sobre o joelho esquerdo e enchendo o cálice de ambos novamente.

Aquela já era a segunda garrafa que esvaziaram, tinham mais quatro horas até amanhecer e o mosqueteiro parecia bem mais relaxado agora; ele pensou satisfeito, assim poderia saber de algumas informações que por meios naturais jamais iria conseguir.

Aquele método não era o seu favorito, alias, se pudesse conseguir as informações que queria por meios mais justos o faria com certeza, aquilo não combinava consigo, quem sabe com Deimos e Fobos, seus irmãos, mas ele não era tão sórdido.

Colocou a garrafa no chão, encostada ao pé da poltrona, antes de levar o cálice aos lábios, não bebera nem um terço do que costumava ingerir quando acompanhado, afinal, alguém ali precisava se manter sóbrio.

Um grito no andar de cima alertou todos os seus sentidos, antes que Aioros pudesse notar, já havia pegado o florete que havia deixado ao pé da escada e subia os degraus correndo.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

-Danette; Anteros falou chutando a porta e entrando de sopetão, vendo Silvana segurando um lençol na frente do corpo quase completamente despida, entretanto a adaga afiada que tinha em mãos fez com que o infeliz saltador de janelas ficasse imóvel.

-Silvana; Aioros falou tentando passar por Anteros e entrar no quarto.

-Ducase, mande essa louca abaixar a arma; Anjou falou entre dentes.

-Louca? –Silvana sibilou, aproximando-se ainda mais dele, deixando a ponta da adaga tocar a pele sensível do pescoço dele.

-Uhn! Agora sei por que você estava tão interessado em ajudá-la, Chris; Anteros falou com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios.

-Afaste-se dela; Aioros falou empurrando Anteros para o lado e apontando a ponta do florete para o mosqueteiro.

-Olha! Estou aqui para ajudar, mas se quiserem, posso ir embora agora e de preferência, avisar ao Vincent onde vocês estão; Anjou falou em tom de provocação.

-Faça isso e de adeus aos seus herdeiros; Silvana avisou, deixando a adaga descer.

-Docinho, eu se fosse você, tomaria muito cuidado para onde aponta isso; Anjou a visou.

Antes que ela pudesse reagir, o mesmo bateu a mão com força sobre a dela, assustando-a e derrubando a adaga, mas antes que a mesma pudesse tocar o chão, o mosqueteiro pegou-a no ar, puxando a jovem, que bateu as costas contra seu peito e por fim, foi à vez dele inverter as coisas, colocando a lamina sobre o pescoço de Silvana, cuja única reação instintiva, foi agarrar-se ao lençol que quase caiu, embora o mesmo já houvesse revelado mais do que deveria.

-Agora Don Juan, abaixe a espada; Anjou falou voltando-se para Aioros.

-Você nos traiu; o mosqueteiro falou voltando-se acusadoramente para Anteros.

-Não, mas o obedeça; o italiano avisou em tom frio. Tanto alarde por nada; ele pensou aborrecido. –O que esta fazendo há essa hora aqui, Chris?

-Vincent esta reunindo seus soldados e aqueles idiotas da cede estão atrás de nós; Anjou avisou, abaixando a adaga e empurrando a jovem na direção do mosqueteiro, que não teve outra alternativa se não abaixar o florete para segurá-la.

-Você esta bem? –Aioros perguntou num sussurro, envolvendo-a em um abraço protetor.

-...; em estado de choque, Silvana apenas assentiu.

-Vincent esta desesperado; Anteros falou pensativo.

-Alem do mais, Kamus colocou aquele espanhol idiota e o italiano metido a Casa Nova no nosso pé; ele falou entre dentes.

-Shura e Guilherme; Aioros falou surpreso.

-E o tal Dionísio, quem é? –Anteros perguntou, lembrando-se do mosqueteiro ruivo.

-Quem você acha? –Anjou rebateu com um sorriso nada inocente, que revelava mais coisas do que Ducase desejava saber no momento.

-Vamos descer e conversar, Danette, por favor, desça e faça um chá para milady; Anteros falou saindo do cômodo com Anjou atrás de si.

-Não se preocupem; Danette falou hesitante para o casal. –Lorde Anjou também é uma boa pessoa; ela falou antes de sair.

**.VI.**

Apressou o passo, a lua havia se escondido entre as montanhas e perdera o rastro dele por alguns minutos, precisavam continuar seguindo-o até saber onde aquela raposa estava indo se entocar; Guilherme pensou, abaixando o capuz preto sobre a face.

Poderia ser facilmente confundido com um salteador, mas não se importava. Kamus estava desconfiado daqueles três e não podia negar que também achasse que havia alguma coisa estranha naquela história, então, precisava investigar a fundo isso.

Estava na segunda cidade, parou diante de uma bifurcação formada pelas árvores de um bosque que dividiam as terras. Direita ou esquerda?

Bufou exasperado, antes de desmontar e segurar as rédeas do cavalo. Aproximou-se da estrada que levava a direita, procurando por pegadas no chão. Aquela raposa trambiqueira deveria ter tomado um dos caminhos e mesmo que estivesse uma hora a sua frente, não teria tempo de apagar todos os rastros.

Abaixou-se tocando a terra, nada, nem um sinal de cascos de animais, deveria ser a outra. Levantou-se pronto para virar-se e seguir na outra direção quando algo pesado chocou-se contra sua cabeça, em seguida tudo ficou escuro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Não sabia ao certo o que havia acontecido, mas estava preocupado com a reação da jovem, ou melhor, não reação. Estreitou os braços em torno do corpo frágil e tremulo.

Nem Anjou nem Anteros pareciam ser traidores e confiava em seu sexto sentido para saber que, eles estavam se arriscando para impedir que Vincent saísse ganhando na história.

Suspendeu-a do chão, aninhando-a entre seus braços, antes de sentar-se próximo a cabeceira da cama. Colocando-a a seu lado, entretanto, mantendo a cabeça pousada sobre seu peito.

-Silvana; chamou num sussurro.

-Ele saltou a janela; ela sussurrou depois de longos minutos de silêncio, que ele chegou a pensar que ela estivesse dormindo. –Pensei que Vincent houvesse me encontrado e-...;

-Xiiiiii; Aioros falou, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, silenciando-lhe. –Isso não vai acontecer; ele garantiu;

-Mas...;

-Eu não vou deixar; o mosqueteiro falou com sinceridade.

-Porque quis se tornar mosqueteiro, Aioros? –Silvana indagou, sentindo-se sonolenta quando uma das mãos do mosqueteiro começou deslizar de maneira acalentadora por suas costas, fazendo-lhe relaxar.

-Eu achava que podia mudar o mundo; ele respondeu, dando um baixo suspiro. –Mas depois descobri que os mosqueteiros são humanos comuns, não guerreiros místicos com poderes inabaláveis. Existem muitas restrições nessa vida, das quais, nem todos são capazes de suportar;

-Não deve ser fácil viver sobre as leis do rei e ainda ter de suportar toda a soberbia da monarquia; Silvana falou torcendo o nariz.

-Não, não é; ele respondeu sorrindo, quando ela bocejou e aninhou-se mais entre seus braços. –Mas é melhor descansar, teremos um longo dia pela frente;

-...; a jovem assentiu, fechando os olhos e momentos depois já havia caído completamente no sono.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Você se arriscou demais; Anteros exasperou, assim que chegaram à sala.

-Eu sei, mas era preciso; ele rebateu com ar cansado. –Se não fosse Dioniso, teria sido seguido até aqui;

-Como? –o mosqueteiro falou, voltando-se para ele.

-Shura estava me seguindo, mas antes de chegar à bifurcação, troquei de lugar com Dionísio e ele ficou de distrair Firenze e Shura, para que não me seguissem;

-Não sei, acho que você esta se precipitando em confiar nesse D'Arjan; ele falou cauteloso.

-Não se preocupe com isso, ele esta do nosso lado; Anjou falou sorrindo travessamente. –Mas o que acha dos dois lá em cima?

-Anjou, andou contrabandeando aqueles livros de Sade novamente? –Anteros indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Sabia que o masques havia causado grande euforia por seus contos, mas também pela opinião declarada que ia contra todos os princípios pregados pela santa igreja e sua santa hipocrisia. O marques marcara época e conquistara um farto terreno tanto em Paris, quanto na Inglaterra, ofuscando até mesmo a revolução de libertinagem liderada por John Wilmot o famoso Segundo Conde de Rochester, terminada com sua morte em 1680.

Mas a questão era, que Anjou sendo o 'rebelde' que era, não duvidava que ele sem ao menos ter conhecimento do conteúdo dos livros, fizesse isso apenas para irritar alguns idiotas de mente primitiva que achavam que qualquer satisfação, não importando a classificação, deveria vir exatamente, de um de seus iguais.

Definitivamente, Chris precisava aprender a controlar a língua e seus impulsos que estavam se tornando suicidas, naqueles tempos de guerra.

-Lógico que não; o outro falou em tom indignado. Também não era para tanto, tudo bem que era um grande devoto dos poemas de Lord Byron, principalmente a história do famoso _Don_ _Juan_, mas chegar a esse ponto, não... Definitivamente não. Era rebeldia demais para si, mesmo que soubesse que Ducase estava apenas lhe provocando.

-Não é o que parece, você e essa sua imaginação, faria até mesmo um arcanjo corar, envergonhado; o italiano falou sentando-se na poltrona, enquanto via Danette passar por eles em direção a cozinha.

-Não sei por que você ainda mantém essa menina aqui; Anjou falou em tom serio, mudando de assunto, antes que a conversa tomasse outro rumo. –Ela pode ser um perigo, sozinha;

-Danette é uma boa menina, inofensiva; Anteros respondeu em defesa da jovem.

-Inofensiva até cair nas mãos erradas; o mosqueteiro o corrigiu.

-Não se preocupe Anjou, com Danette eu me entendo; ele respondeu taxativo.

-Se você diz, mas conte-me de uma vez quais os planos que traçou? –Anjou indagou curioso.

Quando iriam começar falar dos planos que tinham, tiveram aquele problema na taberna, mas agora precisavam se organizar para que nada desse errado.

-Se você diz que podemos confiar em D'Arjan, teremos de inclui-lo no páreo, mas será algo arriscado.

-Uhn! Gostei disso; ele falou sorrindo largamente, enquanto ouvia o que o amigo dizia.

**.VII.**

Afastou-se lentamente, deixando-a repousar entre os travesseiros perfumados. Não estava pensando com muita clareza nas últimas horas, ainda sentia a mente lenta e enevoada pelo vinho. Não deveria ter caído naquela conversa de Anteros sobre os planos de Vincent e se deixado embebedar. Só esperava não ter dito algo que não deveria.

Alongou os braços para cima do corpo, sentindo os músculos completamente tensos. Todas àquelas horas sobre o cavalo acabaram consigo. Voltou os orbes para o quarto, vendo o quão simples e acolhedor eram o cômodo.

Na corrida para chegar ali pouco depois de Ducase, não reparara se haviam outros cômodos no andar, mas o chalé era realmente um bom lugar para se viver em paz.

No meio da inspeção, encontrou uma porta aberta e próxima à mesma, a calça e a camisa de algodão que Silvana usara mais cedo. Foi quando, engoliu em seco, olhou de soslaio para a cama, vendo-a confortavelmente deitada enrolada entre os lençóis, deixando apenas as costas nuas aparecerem e os cabelo ainda úmidos caírem numa farta cascada sobre as costas, quando virou-se abraçando o travesseiro.

Desviou o olhar rapidamente, clamando por bom senso. Empurrou a porta encontrando um cômodo quase vazio, se não fosse por um móvel semelhante à mesa em um canto com algumas toalhas e uma grande tina no meio.

Notou que as paredes continham uma fina película de umidade, o que provava que a água ali ainda deveria estar quente ou no mínimo morna. Precisava realmente de um banho e de preferência gelado, mas não iria reclamar se a água estivesse quente; ele pensou, fechando a porta antes de retirar as roupas e deixar o corpo rapidamente afundar na água da tina.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fez o laço de forma que ficasse bem apertado e firme, eles não iriam conseguir se soltar tão facilmente. A mordaça em suas bocas os impediam de gritar, mas não de resmungar; ele pensou aborrecido.

-Calem-se ou corto a língua de vocês; Dionísio avisou, retirando da cintura uma fina adaga prateada.

Os dois estancaram imediatamente ficando quietos, normalmente não atacaria alguém pelas costas, mas devido a circunstancias e por um amigo, abria algumas concessões. Só esperava que Anjou chegasse à casa de Ducase.

Observou os dois mosqueteiros com calma, eles pareciam agitados, também pudera, foram derrubados por alguém com metade da altura e aparentemente da forca deles. Deveria estar com o ego estilhaçado agora; ele pensou sem conter o sorriso de satisfação. Pelo menos deixariam de ser prepotentes.

Um deles resmungou, agitando-se. Os pés e as mãos muito bem amarrados impediam seus movimentos.

-Se gritar, você já sabe; Dionisio avisou, tirando a mordaça da boca do italiano.

-_Porca miséria, __maledeto__figlio__ de una_...; Guilherme parou ao sentir a ponta da adaga apontando para um ponto mais perigoso a baixo do ventre.

-Quieto; Dionísio falou pausadamente. –Mais um pio e não será a língua que eu vou cortar; ele completou quando os orbes castanhos, com finos ricos dourados pareceram se incendiar no meio de toda aquela escuridão.

-Onde estamos? –o italiano indagou resmungando uma serie de outros impropérios que ele não entendeu.

-Em um lugar que vocês dois não vão atrapalhar; o mosqueteiro respondeu, antes de tirar a mordaça que estava praticamente impedindo Shura de respirar, já que para tirar uma lasquinha, amarra a fita pouco abaixo do nariz, o que o faria perder o fôlego se ficasse se mexendo demais.

-Você será enforcado por isso; o espanhol vociferou.

-Não se pudermos impedir; outra voz falou adentrando a clareira.

Dionísio se empertigou, levando imediatamente a mão ao florete e preparando-se para atacar.

-Acalme-se D'Arjan; outra voz falou, quando os dois mosqueteiros saíram por dentre as árvores.

-Céus; Dionísio falou suspirando aliviado. –Seus idiotas, querem me matar do coração; ele exasperou. –Ou melhor, eu vou furar-lhes o coração da aproxima vez que aparecerem desse jeito;

-Acalme-se garoto; Shaka falou de maneira tranqüila.

-Shaka, Lancaster, nos tirem daqui; Shura pediu exasperado com a situação humilhante em que se encontrava.

-Seus traidores, estão junto com esse bastado, _figlio_ _de_ _un_-...;

-Alto lá; Dionísio vociferou, voltando-se para ele com a adaga nas mãos e se não fosse Lancaster se adiantar segurando-lhe o punho, o italiano iria perder todas as possibilidades de ter um herdeiro nessa encarnação.

-Calma; Filipe falou em tom brando. –Guilherme cale a boca, Dionísio não é nenhum traidor; ele completou surpreendendo até o mosqueteiro que deixou a mão relaxar.

-Isso mesmo; Shaka ressaltou.

-Então porque estamos amarrados? –Shura indagou.

-Porque não sabem ficar quietos; Lancaster exasperou, passando a mão pelos cabelos incrivelmente azuis. –Não temos tempo, aquele traidor já denunciou nossa posição; ele completou voltando-se para Dionísio.

-Quem é ele? –o mosqueteiro indagou.

-Não é importante agora; Shaka adiantou-se.

-Como não? Um verme desses está à solta; Dionísio exasperou. –Exijo saber quem é, se Vincent alcançar a comitiva de Ducase antes do nascer do sol, alguém precisa impedir;

-Só há uma forma de impedir que Vincent saia vitorioso; Shaka falou em tom serio. –E não é matando alguém... Alem do próprio Vincent é claro; ele adiantou-se.

-Então, o que os dois gênios têm como plano então? –Dionísio indagou exasperado. –Porque se houvéssemos seguido os planos de Ducase desde o inicio sem vocês dois se metendo no meio, tudo teria dado certo, mas não...; ele falou indignado.

-Aprenda uma coisa garoto, vocês jamais iriam passar despercebidos por nós; Filipe falou, com um fino sorriso nos lábios, deixando Guilherme e Shura ainda no chão, indignados por terem sido colocados de lado.

-Puff! Nunca deixe um homem fazer o trabalho de uma mulher; Dionísio falou em meio a um grunhido irritado.

-Como? –Shaka indagou arqueando a sobrancelha curioso, por não ter ouvido direito o que ele havia dito.

-Então, o que eu faço com esses dos palermas? –Dionísio falou apontando para os dois mosqueteiros que tentavam a todo custo desatarem os nós.

-Agora você vai com Shura encontrar a comitiva de Ducase e Guilherme volta conosco, precisamos avisar Kamus e os demais, qualquer mudança de planos, um dos dois volta e comunica o resto; Filipe respondeu, desembainhando o florete e cortando as cordas que prendiam os dois.

-Não vou compactuar com isso; Guilherme exasperou já puxando a espada da bainha e avançando contra Dionísio.

Antes que Filipe pudesse intervir, o mosqueteiro reagiu, empregando a mesma voracidade e fúria em seus golpes ao chocar-se contra o italiano. As laminas soltaram faíscas ao se chocarem seguidas vezes. Os demais se afastaram assombrados com os dois, que pareciam dois demônios furiosos a medirem forças.

-Idiota; Dionísio falou entre dentes, sentindo uma fisgada no ombro, ao aparar o golpe que o outro dera com mais força a sua esquerda.

-Vou matar você garoto e vai se arrepender de ter se metido no meu caminho; Guilherme vociferou investindo com mais força ao vê-lo se esquivar.

-Pare com isso Guilherme; Filipe falou ameaçando interceder, entretanto Shaka o impediu.

-Deixe, vamos pegar os cavalos, eles logo nos alcançaram;

-Mas...; Shura falou assombrado com o que via. Eles iriam se matar isso sim. E embora quisesse dar no mínimo uma surra em Dioniso, ficou intrigado com a reação do loiro.

-Vamos; Shaka falou dando-lhes as costas e se afastando.

Os dois assentiram ainda sem saber se ignoravam a ordem, ou se impediam os dois mosqueteiros de se matarem, mas diante do olhar do loiro, optaram por obedecer sem contestar, seria mais saudável assim.

**Continua...**

**N/a:**

**♥Lord Byron, ****(George Gordon Byron, 6º Barão de Byron). ****Foi um dos mais destacados poetas britânicos e uma das figuras mais influentes do romantismo.**

**♥John Wilmot, (Segundo Conde de Rochester). Escritor, poeta e libertino. Marcou época com suas extravagâncias, libertinagens e orgias dissimuladas, seus poemas continuam muitas sátiras a sociedade e altos teores de erotismo e obscenidades. Era o escritor preferido do rei Carlos II, que fazia questão de considerá-lo o Shakespeare da Inglaterra, embora o estilo de ambos os escritores fossem gritantemente diferentes. **

**♥Sade, (Donatien Alphonse François de Sade, Marques de Sade), foi um aristocrata francês que marcou época como escritor de histórias cujo conteúdo era de pornografia violenta e pelo desprezo aos valores religiosos e morais pregados pela 'Santa Igreja'. O termo Sade, de sadismo ou sendo mais especifico, irônico e sardônico, vem da revolução causada pelo escritor em sua época.**


	6. D'Arjan

**LE MUSKETEERS**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Silvana, D'Arjan, Ducase, Anjou e Aisty são criações exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

♥

**CAPITULO 5: D'Arjan.**

**.I.**

Olhou por todos os cantos, mas não encontrou uma muda de roupas masculinas. Estranho, já que aquela parecia ser a casa de Ducase, não conseguira encontrar nem mesmo no quarto uma muda de roupa que pudesse usar, já que a sua estava praticamente inutilizável, mesmo tendo lavado-as depois de tomar banho.

O pior era que tinha apenas uma minúscula toalha em volta da cintura que mal lhe cobria ou chegava aos joelhos e sabia que não podia permanecer naquele cômodo muito tempo. Tinha a honra de sua protegida para zelar e se Danette por acaso entrasse ali agora e lhe visse daquela forma.

Teriam sérios problemas, porque ela definitivamente não fazia o tipo discreta nem despudorada.

Suspirou pesadamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados, se ao menos Aiolia estivesse ali, pelo menos o irmão era mestre em fugir de situações complicadas, enquanto ele era o pratico da família, Aiolia era o especialista em fazer suas travessuras e sair vitorioso delas. Talvez ele tivesse algum bom conselho para lhe tirar daquela arapuca armada.

Deixou os ombros caírem, estava cansado demais para continuar pensando. Se ao menos pudesse dormir só um pouquinho já teria tempo suficiente para clarear a mente.

Olhou para a cama e para si mesmo seguidas vezes, antes de ver a jovem encolher-se entre os lençóis em um canto da cama, ela parecia tão frágil e pequena ali, que ainda lhe surpreendia a reação tão rápida dela a invasão de Anjou pela janela.

Anjou, por falar nisso ainda estava intrigado com a presença do outro mosqueteiro. Via-se que ele e Ducase eram grandes amigos, mas ainda sentia que existia alguma coisa de diferente, tanto no italiano quanto no francês.

Sentou-se na beira da cama, observando para ver se Silvana iria acordar, mas como não houve resposta alguma por parte dela, deitou-se, o mais afastado que pode. Se ouvisse passos, estaria de pé antes de abrir os olhos, então... Era melhor aproveitar o pouco tempo que tinha.

**.II.**

A lenha na lareira trepidava, enquanto fitava-a pensativo. Muitas coisas estavam tomando rumos não planejados e uma delas era o envolvimento de uma certa dama na trama. Pelo que Anjou dissera, fora escolha dela, mas apesar de tudo, não conseguia não se preocupar com ela; ele pensou franzindo o cenho.

-É melhor você descansar, cavalgou até aqui a madrugada toda; Ducase falou para o amigo, que estava um pouco sonolento.

-Você também; Anjou respondeu, batendo as pestanas levemente. –Façamos assim, descanse um quarto de hora e depois nos revezamos, vou ficar de vigia; ele falou levantando-se.

-Mas...;

-Não seja teimoso Ducase, pelo menos não agora, precisamos poupar energias; ele falou firme.

-...; o italiano concordou, um tanto a contra gosto, mas esticou as pernas para frente, arrumando a calça no corpo, antes de cruzar os braços e fechar os olhos. Os fios negros caiam sobre a face dando-lhe uma expressão serena, mas não era difícil olhar para ele e ver outra pessoa ali; o francês pensou antes de pegar uma cadeira na cozinha e colocá-la perto da janela.

Se ouvisse algo, teria tempo de reagir e alertar os demais.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Abriu a porta do confessionário, ouvindo o farfalhar de tecidos do outro lado. Fez o sinal da cruz sobre o peito, levando a ponta dos dedos rapidamente aos lábios.

-Perdoe-me padre, se eu pequei; ele sussurrou abaixando os olhos e cruzando as mãos sobre um apoio a sua frente.

-Qualquer pecado, por mais hediondo merece perdão filho; Hyoga falou contendo um breve sorriso. –Mas o que lhe trás aqui, mestre Kamus?

-O que você acha, Hyoga? –Kamus indagou, tentando manter a serenidade e a voz controlada, caso alguém passasse por ali, poderia ouvi-los.

-Perdão mestre Kamus, mas não faço a mínima idéia; o falso padre falou sorrindo ainda mais. É claro que sabia por que ele estava ali, Milo já havia se adiantado e lhe contado que Kamus provavelmente iria lhe procurar buscando por respostas, as quais, infelizmente não iria lhe dar.

-Hyoga; Kamus falou em tom perigoso, para abaixar a voz novamente. –Ouvi dizer que você patrocinou a fuga de Lady Silvana de Paris, ficou louco? –ele exasperou.

-Silvana é minha amiga; ele respondeu veemente.

-Mas ainda é a noiva de Vincent; Kamus falou veemente.

-Não se Ducasse puder impedir; Hyoga rebateu com um sorriso vitorioso que logo esmoreceu ao se dar conta do que falara.

-Ducase? –o mosqueteiro falou franzindo o cenho. –O que você tem com o filho do embaixador?

-Anteros é uma boa pessoa mestre e um forte aliado; Hyoga falou polidamente.

-Não confio nele; Kamus falou taxativo.

-Mas deveria, acredite... É melhor ter Anteros como amigo do que inimigo; ele falou contendo um suspiro. –Mas não foi nada fácil convencê-lo a ajudar, Silvana precisava fugir ou seria trancafiada em uma masmorra pelos pais até a licença sair;

-Mesmo assim...;

-Não seja tão frio mestre Kamus; o outro o cortou. Ele poderia ser seu mentor e padrinho, mas às vezes era de dar nos nervoso.

-Hei!

-Reze dez Ave Maria...; Hyoga falou aumentando o tom de voz quando passos se aproximaram. –Dez Pai Nosso...; ele falou abaixando a voz quando os passos se distanciaram novamente. –E quem sabe Deus possa lhe colocar um pouco mais de sensibilidade nesse coração de gelo; o mosqueteiro completou entre dentes.

-Hyoga; Kamus falou em tom de aviso.

-Mestre Kamus; ele falou suspirando pesadamente. –Não posso lhe dizer por que confio em Ducase, mas acredite, ele só esta querendo ajudar. Alias esta se arriscando muito por Silvana, outra pessoa não iria fazer isso;

-O que sabe sobre Christian Anjou e Dionísio D'Arjan? –Kamus indagou, optando por uma retirada estratégica.

Forçar o pupilo a lhe contar o que realmente estava acontecendo, só faria com que Hyoga se armasse contra si e não iria permitir isso.

-Bem...;

Ai já era outra história...

**.III.**

De soslaio, viu alguns fios avermelhados serem cortados pela lamina afiada do florete. Os orbes antes azuis do mosqueteiro pareciam completamente enegrecidos pela ira.

Esquivou-se de uma nova investida, mas para tanto, acabou por bater contra uma arvore, prejudicando ainda mais o ombro já ferido.

O suor escorria por ambas as testas, mas mãos firmes seguravam as espadas que chocavam-se cada vez com mais força.

Com um risco no ar, viu o tecido fino da túnica negra dividir-se em dois, Guilherme recuou alguns passos, levando a mão ao peito. Embora não houvesse se cortado mais um pouco e estaria morto.

Aquele fedelho era bom, não podia negar. Tinha habilidade, estilo e principalmente, a precisão de um boticário com venenos, para seus ataques letais. Por isso precisava colocar um ponto final naquilo de uma vez.

Num movimento rápido que avançou sobre ele, jogou a espada no chão e desviou de um golpe do adversário, ambos os mosqueteiros segundos depois viam-se rolando no chão.

Um fraco gemido escapou de seus lábios ao senti-lo dar-lhe um soco no braço ferido, caiu no chão perdendo o fôlego, quando as mãos dele tentaram alcançar-lhe o pescoço.

Com um movimento ágil, deu-lhe uma rasteira, jogando-o para o chão e antes que Guilherme pudesse reagir, já possuía uma adaga a poucos milímetros de tocar sua garganta.

Estancou com o corpo rígido, enquanto o mosqueteiro ofegava, mantendo o braço bom segurando fortemente a adaga cuja ponta estava enterrada na terra, mas a parte mais afiada sobre seu pescoço.

Parecia loucura, mas essa era a primeira vez que o observava com atenção, encontrando alguns detalhes que antes lhe passaram despercebidos, mas agora, lhe fazia ter certeza de que ele não era um mosqueteiro comum.

Prendeu a respiração esperando pelo momento que a adaga iria cortar seu pescoço, quando uma brisa suave bateu sobre ambos, derrubando o chapéu de abas largas de Dionísio, deixando a farta cabeleira avermelhada cair sobre seus ombros.

Traços finos e delicados, nariz e boca simétricos, sobrancelhas finas demais para um homem. Alias, mesmo que fosse um cego outras partes de seu corpo agora pareciam bastante cientes de que aquele mosqueteiro, não era um homem; ele pensou engolindo em seco.

-Seu bastardo idiota; D'Arjan falou com os orbes castanhos estreitos.

Franziu o cenho, mas que raios! Porque só agora percebera que aquele timbre de voz não era grave como o normal e sim, apenas levemente enrouquecido.

-Vai me matar de uma vez, ou não? -ele exasperou, embora torcesse pela última opção. Não havia como reagir, sua vida estava nas mãos dela, literalmente.

-Eu posso muito bem matá-lo, _sir_; a jovem falou, segurando a respiração, enquanto continha os espasmos de dor emanados pelo ombro.

-E qual a assinatura que ira na minha lapide, _milady_? –o italiano perguntou entre dentes. Perder para um mosqueteiro era uma coisa, agora levar uma surra de uma mulher com metade do seu tamanho e força, era outra coisa... Inadmissível.

-_Juliana_ D'Arjan! –ela sentenciou, antes de puxar a adaga da terra num movimento tão rápido, que ele apenas notou que ela se afastava ao sentir o pescoço arder.

Com o resto do corpo imóvel, levou apenas a ponta dos dedos ao pescoço, encontrando um rastro quente de cheiro ferroso, sangue. Ela lhe marcara; ele pensou vendo a silhueta esguia aproximar-se do chapéu e retirá-lo do chão. Batendo a mão levemente sobre a aba, para afastar a poeira.

Como não viu antes que era impossível ele ser homem, ou melhor, ela ser um homem; ele pensou levantando-se. O pior de tudo era não saber mais se realmente a queria morta.

**.IV.**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda se acostumando com a escuridão do quarto, estava tão cansada e em choque, que mal deitara ali, simplesmente caira no sono. Mas também, o que poderia fazer?

Tinha medo que Aioros perguntasse por que ficara daquele jeito quando Anjou apareceu, mas iria responder o que? Ele definitivamente não iria admitir algo do tipo, então para o bem de ambas as partes era melhor que ficasse quieta.

Poderia contar quem Anjou realmente era, entretanto não tinha tanta certeza, fora algo tão rápido, ele apenas pulou da janela, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram, foi como se o reconhecesse imediatamente. Aioros não ia gostar nada nada de saber quem ele realmente era, o pior, se revelasse a identidade de Anjou, estaria se comprometendo assim.

Afinal, não existia um irmão gêmeo, mesmo que mais hora menos hora tivesse de contar a verdade para ele. Suspirou pesadamente, virando-se de lado na cama, quando quase caiu da mesma ao deparar-se com o mosqueteiro ali.

Agarrou-se instintivamente aos lençóis, só agora dando-se conta da situação em que se encontrava. Poderia ser deserdada por isso; ela pensou engolindo em seco. Se bem que, de qualquer forma isso iria acontecer. Seus pais jamais iriam admitir que fugira com um mosqueteiro, para não se casar com Vincent.

Entretanto, jamais estivera com alguém assim antes, se fosse levar em consideração tudo que já havia lhes acontecido até agora, poderia colocar sua mão no fogo ao afirmar que Aioros era um exímio cavalheiro. Outra pessoa não aceitaria tão rápido o pedido de Hyoga para que se envolvesse naquela trama.

Apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro, ficando-o calmamente. Ele parecia tão cansado, ainda mais depois de toda a tensão das últimas horas. Sem que pudesse conter, seus olhos correram pelo mosqueteiro analisando-o.

Já ouvira dizer que Aioros era um dos muitos que vieram para a Paris, de outros países para se tornar mosqueteiro e no fim, acabou caindo nas graças do rei e tornando-se peça essencial no time de mosqueteiros reais. Mas conhecê-lo pessoalmente acabou com suas duvidas sobre o quão leal a coroa ele era.

Só era uma pena que não poderiam lutar juntos por enquanto, pelo menos não até ter a oportunidade de trazer Simon de volta a história, sem que ninguém desconfiasse de que Simon e Silvana, eram a mesma pessoa.

Hesitante, deixou a ponta dos dedos tocar-lhe a face, sentindo o calor emanado pela pele bronzeada, pelos sóis mediterrâneos. Embora tivesse os cabelos num tom de dourado mais escuro, não chegava a ser acobreado, era uma cor natural, uma cor dele. Os fios levemente ondulados caiam sobre os olhos. Afastou-os, ouvindo-o suspirar.

Recolheu a mão, temendo tê-lo acordado, mas não viu as pálpebras se mexerem ou a respiração mudar de intensidade, ele ainda dormia; ela pensou aliviada. Enquanto seus orbes desciam despudoradamente pelos ombros e abdômen bem definido.

-"Oh meu Deus!"; ela pensou sentindo a face incendiar-se.

Aquele definitivamente era o melhor espécime de _Deus Grego _que já havia visto, se bem que, sua lista era bastante desfalcada devido a circunstancias. Em dias normais, jamais veria um homem daquela forma, pratica e completamente despido, se não fosse, é claro, por aquela misera toalha em sua cintura que poderia cair a qualquer movimento.

Ai estava mais um motivo para ser deserdada, se não coisa pior... Não que isso fosse fazer alguma diferença agora, ou que realmente importasse; ela concluiu, contendo um suspiro ao descer o olhar, vendo um fino caminho de fios dourados perder-se aonde iniciava a toalha.

Ouviu o som da respiração dele se alterar e ergueu rapidamente a cabeça, mas já era tarde. Os orbes de um incrível tom de verde acederam-se em meio à escuridão do cômodo, quando ela deu-se conta de que ele já havia acordado.

**.V.**

Aproximou-se dos três mosqueteiros que estavam começando a montar, embora o braço estivesse latejando de tanta dor, não iria parar até que cumprissem a missão, alem do mais, tinha seus motivos para chegar até Ducase.

Queria conhecê-lo pessoalmente, depois de tanto tempo apenas ouvindo falar das lendas que rodeavam seu nome, agora com a ajuda de Anjou isso se tornaria possível. Sabia que Ducase fora o primeiro, alias, o primeiro de muitos, o que lhe dava aquela sensação de ansiedade, queria conhecer de perto aquele que fora o primeiro escolhido e saber de sua história, afinal, todos tinham uma.

Fazia anos que conhecia Anjou, mas até pouco tempo atrás desconhecia completamente a ligação entre Anjou e Ducase, mas a eminente revolução causada pelos nobres e a perspectiva de uma guerra interna que poderia afetar não só o reino como a segurança do rei, reuniu outros aliados; ela pensou.

Aproximou-se do cavalo, sentindo a mão esquerda tremer quando segurou as rédeas, precisava montar, mas corria um serio risco de cair para o outro lado, por não conseguir conter o próprio peso. Deveria estar mais alerta e ter se esquivado do golpe daquele imbecil e não apará-lo com o próprio corpo, mas agora era tarde.

Colocou o pé no estribo e estava para dar o primeiro impulso, quando um par te mãos seguraram sua cintura, suspendendo-a para cima, colocando-a sobre o cavalo.

Assustada, virou-se rapidamente deparando-se com um par de orbes azuis, de um tom tão límpido quando o céu num dia de primavera, a lhe fitar.

-Obrigada; ela murmurou meio sem jeito.

-Consegue ficar equilibrada? –Lancaster perguntou, vendo-a instintivamente levar a mão ao braço.

-Consigo; Juliana respondeu, respirando fundo, antes de voltar-se para Shaka e Shura que lhes observavam. –Então, quem vai comigo?

-Eu; Shura adiantou-se ao ver Guilherme se aproximando, com um lenço amarrado ao pescoço e resmungando uma infinidade de coisas que não pode ouvir.

-Ótimo, vamos logo; Juliana falou apeando o cavalo e saindo em disparada.

-Vá logo Shura ou ela vai lhe deixar para trás; Filipe avisou.

O mosqueteiro assentiu, despedindo-se com um acesso correu atrás da jovem.

-Vocês sabiam o tempo todo? –Guilherme perguntou num sussurro quando ficaram sozinhos.

-Perdão? –Shaka falou voltando-se para ele, arqueando levemente a sobrancelha.

-Que era uma mulher e não um homem; o italiano falou entre dentes.

-Não faz muito tempo que descobrimos isso; Filipe respondeu calmamente.

-Vocês sabem o que vai acontecer quando os outros souberem disso, não é? –Guilherme falou fitando-os com um olhar sombrio.

-Ninguém ira saber de nada, Firenze; Shaka falou pausadamente. –Juliana é um mosqueteiro como qualquer um de nós;

-Oras, como-...;

-O fato de ser uma mulher não quer dizer que as habilidades dela sejam inferiores as suas e pelo que podemos constatar, são superiores isso sim; Filipe interviu, vendo o olhar assassino do italiano sobre si. –Ela tem seus motivos para estar aqui, os quais não são da sua conta, então, concentre-se apenas na missão de acabarmos com Vincent e salvar Aioros e Silvana daquela emboscada;

Sem ter como contestar, Guilherme apenas os seguiu para a estrada de volta para Paris, não sabia para onde Juliana e Shura estavam indo, mas pelo que entendera, a última parada era até Ducase.

Quem afinal de contas era aquele misterioso mosqueteiro?

**.VI.**

Cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, relaxando sobre a cadeira, a noite caia sobre Paris e a vista que tinha dali era encantadora, embora igualmente solitária; ele pensou contendo um suspiro.

Fazia alguns anos que não estava mais na ativa, embora agisse sob suas próprias regras e a sua maneira. Observou o movimento dos sentinelas sobre os jardins do palácio, Versalhes estava calma, embora soubesse que dos portões para fora, uma guerra estava para estourar.

Ouviu um toque delicado na porta, mandou entrar antes de virar-se na cadeira, desviando o olhar da janela. Deparou-se com uma jovem de melenas vermelhas, que caiam numa cascata cacheada pelos ombros parada na porta. Os orbes castanhos tinham um brilho de desafio e embora a imagem fosse de uma perfeita dama, as ações sempre diziam bem mais.

-Entre, por favor; ele pediu indicando-lhe a cadeira em frente à mesa.

-Espero não tê-lo atrapalhado conselheiro; a jovem falou erguendo parcialmente o longo vestido azul-marinho com manga medieval, para sentar-se num movimento gracioso.

-Não, não atrapalhou; o conselheiro falou calmamente. –Mas a que se deve a sua visita, não pensei que estivesse em Paris; ele comentou.

-Cheguei a algumas horas, aproveitando a noite para não ser reconhecida; ela respondeu. –Mas creio que o conselheiro sabe por que estou aqui; a jovem falou de maneira enigmática.

-Por Ducase, como muitos outros; Mú respondeu levando uma das mãos ao queixo, observando-a com curiosidade.

-Certamente, por Ducase; ela afirmou.

-Se é só por Ducase Aisty, imagino que você tenha feito uma viajem desnecessária, ele não esta na cidade; o conselheiro falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Eu sei, por isso estou aqui; a jovem de melenas vermelhas falou. –Já fui informada sobre os planos de Ducase e uma fonte, me pediu que viesse falar com você;

-Como? –Mú perguntou verdadeiramente surpreso.

-Lady Kiriakos saiu da cidade acompanhada do capitão Kinaros e Ducase, Anjou e D'Arjan também estão juntos nisso. Ducase acredita que o duque Vincent quer matar Vossa Majestade e tem meios para isso ao casar-se com Lady Kiriakos; Aisty falou de maneira calma e controlada, pousando as mãos delicadamente juntas sobre o colo. –E nós sabemos o porquê não é, _sir_? –ela falou.

-...; ele apenas assentiu, mandando-a continuar.

-Nós temos um plano, que já esta sendo executado, Ducase pretende levar o capitão e lady Kiriakos a Gretna Green. Ao atravessar a fronteira, Vincent não poderá segui-los e o poder dos franceses acaba sobre eles; Aisty explicou. –Mas eles serão interceptados pela comitiva de Vincent e lady Kiriakos será trazida de volta a Paris;

-Por quê? –Mú indagou confuso. Se eles chegassem à Escócia estariam livres, a menos que, porque Ducase iria querer fazer todo esse esforço para voltarem à estaca zero em Paris.

-Vamos acabar com Vincent em seu próprio terreno, acredite, isso ira fazer com que os outros traidores fiquem acuados; Aisty explicou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente nos lábios finos.

Uhn! Bem típico de Ducase, uma leve represália, se acabassem com Vincent que parecia ser a pior das ameaças e mais atrevido de todos, iriam conter as demais pragas de se manifestarem. Mas a que preço?

-A lady vai ficar em segurança, só estou lhe comunicando, porque preciso que enviei mais dos mosqueteiros até Calais, mesmo que os planos de Ducase sejam infalíveis, pode ocorrer algum imprevisto; Aisty completou.

-Vocês sabem que isso não poderá continuar por mais tempo, não é? –Mú indagou calmamente, cruzando as pernas de maneira elegante ao reclinar-se na cadeira.

-...; ela assentiu, embora aquele brilho nos orbes castanhos tenha se intensificado. –Mas não quer dizer que não iremos fazer algo para mudar isso;

Ele sorriu em resposta, aquele era um jogo de risco, mas algo que realmente lhe divertia, principalmente por saber ser o único jogador que tinha todas as cartas para vencer aquela rodada nas mãos.

-Ótimo, vou mandar Saga e Dohko até lá, não faz muito tempo que eles saíram, os dois vão conseguir pelo menos chegar até Calais antes que eles partam pela manhã; ele falou levantando-se quando ela fez o mesmo.

-Obrigada pela ajuda, _sir_; Aisty falou numa breve reverencia.

-Todos estamos nisso juntos, Aisty; ele respondeu serio.

-Pelo amor ao rei e pela França, eu sei; ela falou afastando-se em seguida, antes de abrir a porta e sair, detendo-se apenas para dizer. –Se encontrar meu irmão, mande lembranças a ele por mim;

Observou-a fechar a porta e o cômodo voltou ao silêncio inicial. Ducase fora o primeiro te um time imbatível que criara. Parece que fazia tanto tempo desde que ele conhecera o misterioso mosqueteiro e traçara um plano para que o rei a França fossem devidamente protegidos.

É, a vida de mosqueteiro continua uma infinidade de restrições que muitos não iriam suportar, era uma seleção natural, aqueles que não eram fortes para serem mosqueteiros, eram pessoas comuns. Embora pudesse apostar que existiam muitos outros por ai, com almas e coração de mosqueteiros.

**Por amor ao rei e pela França...**

Tocou um sino sobre a mesa, vendo um criado rapidamente se aproximar e abrir a porta.

-Chamou, _mi lorde_? –um rapaz falou.

-Por favor, peça a Saga e Dohko que venham até aqui; Mú falou.

Assentindo o criado rapidamente saiu, deixando-o sozinho. Levantou-se da cadeira, aproximando-se da parede, onde fora pregado um mapa. Observou as estradas com cuidado, imaginando qual caminho Ducase iria traçar para chegar até Gretna.

Seriam três dias de viajem, mas era estranho. Ele queria acabar com Vincent em Paris, porque ir tão longe? Foi quando lembrou-se das palavras de Aisty, ele iria permitir que Vincent tecesse a própria corda para se enforcar, ao arrastar lady Kiriakos de volta a Paris.

Todos os mosqueteiros estavam aqui e ao que tudo indica, Vincent estava desesperado, então, deve ter colocado o maior número de soldados atrás de Aioros e Silvana, então, bastava apenas acabar com uma boa quantidade no caminho e deixar que os outros agentes que estavam em Paris fazerem o resto.

É, nunca fizera uma escolha tão certa quanto essa; ele pensou dando um fino sorriso. Ducase fora a melhor escolha, alias, a primeira e a mais certa. Com ele, atrairá outros com o mesmo ideal e um time de espadachins fora treinado para serem os melhores da França.

Ducase, Anjou, D'Arjan, Bering e uma outra infinidade de mosqueteiros capazes de superar até mesmo os doze titãs do rei, como eram conhecidos os capitães da cede e como ele próprio fora um dia, antes de passar a ser o conselheiro do rei e seu braço direito.

Agora Paris precisava entrar numa nova era e com isso, mentes mais aptas a se adaptarem e aprenderem coisas novas precisavam surgir e ali estava ele para garantir que isso iria acontecer.

**Continua...**

**Agora vocês já sabem quem é D'Arjan, mas será que conseguem imaginar aonde essa trama toda vai dar? **

**Me contem tudo e não me escondam nada XD ... Gostaria sinceramente de saber o que acharam do capitulo? Principalmente quanto aos novos personagens que estão entrando na trama.**

**Alguém já consegue adivinhar o quanto o Mú esta envolvido com essa história?**

**Enfim, no mais agradeço de coração a todos pelo grande apoio e pelos reviews maravilhosos.**

**Um forte abraço**

**Dama 9**


	7. Escolhas

**LE MUSKETEERS**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Silvana, D'Arjan, Ducase, Anjou e Aisty são criações exclusivas **

**Boa Leitura!**

**♥**

**Capitulo 7: Escolhas.**

**.I.**

A respiração tornou-se entrecortada e a face ganhou um leve rubor, ofuscado pelas sombras do cômodo. Pensou em se afastar, mas os dedos fortes fecharam-se sobre seu pulso.

Os orbes verdes pareciam cintilar ainda mais no escuro e sentiu-se intimidada, como a muito não se sentia.

-Espero não tê-la assustado; Aioros sussurrou, sentindo-a tensa.

-...; Silvana negou com um aceno, estremecendo ao senti-lo acariciar seu pulso levemente.

-Eu queria que soubesse uma coisa; o mosqueteiro começou, hesitante.

-O que? –a jovem indagou com a voz tremula.

-Não importa o que aconteça, não vou deixar Vincent colocar as mãos em você; ele avisou, com um brilho nublado nos orbes verdes. –Prometi a seu irmão que ajudaria e-...;

-Eu sei; ela murmurou assentindo.

Sentiu a consciência pesar imensamente. Aioros estava fazendo o possível para lhe ajudar e não havia lhe contato a verdade. Sentia-se uma traidora; ela pensou amuada.

-Ficou quieta de repente, em que esta pensando? –o mosqueteiro perguntou, tocando-lhe a face levemente, fazendo-a se sobressaltar.

-Nada, eu...; Silvana ameaçou levantar-se, mas a voz dele a deteve.

-Silvana;

Desviou o olhar evitando encarar aqueles orbes pareciam ler sua mente e alma. Estava começando a entrar em pânico.

-As deusas do destino são bastante irônicas; ele comentou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa.

-Existem lendas sobre a Grécia antiga que contam que o nosso destino é regido por três senhoras, que tecem, fiam e cortam os fios da vida. Marcando nosso passado, presente e futuro; ele falou dando um baixo suspiro. –Se isso é verdade, elas são muito irônicas;

-Por quê? –Silvana perguntou curiosa.

-Nada, besteira minha; Aioros falou, levantando-se. –É melhor eu ir atrás do Ducase e pedir uma muda de roupas emprestada;

Sentiu a face incendiar-se ao vê-lo caminhar até a porta calmamente, lhe dando uma visão privilegiada das costas bronzeadas pelo sol mediterrâneo e dos músculos perfeitos, que surgiram através dos longos anos de treinamento.

Deixou os orbes descerem um pouco mais, vendo a toalha cobri-lo precariamente e que arriscava-se a cair a qualquer momento; Silvana pensou sentindo a garganta secar imediatamente diante de tal possibilidade.

Se existiam deuses gregos, um deles estava encarnado bem ali na sua frente; ela pensou contendo um gemido de frustração. Mas que droga, durante muitos anos passou muito bem sem homem algum, porque justamente esse tinha de evocar seus pensamentos mais libertinos?

Tudo bem, ele era uma tentação, mas existiam outros tão ou mais atraentes que não lhe causavam o mesmo efeito; ela tentou se convencer, mas sabia que era inútil.

-Não faça isso; a voz enrouquecida do mosqueteiro chamou-lhe a atenção.

Foi quando ergueu os olhos e deparou-se com o olhar intenso dele. Ruborizou ainda mais e agarrou-se aos lençóis, para ter certeza que nada estava à mostra, embora se sentisse completamente despida por aquele olhar.

-Aioros! –ela sussurrou com a voz tremula.

-Sou um cavaleiro a serviço do rei; elo mosqueteiro falou sério, chamando-lhe a atenção para os orbes levemente enegrecidos. –Mas também um homem e não sou cego; ele continuou, fazendo-a corar ainda mais.

-Do que est-...;

-Já é frustração suficiente tê-la por perto e não poder tocá-la, não vamos tornar as coisas pior para ambos; ele falou antes de abrir a porta e sair.

Encolheu-se na cama, sufocando um soluço com o travesseiro. Será que estava tão obvio assim aquilo que estava sentindo, embora nada fosse claro para si agora. Àqueles olhos nublados não era de ira ou arrependimento e sim de desejo.

As palavras dele ainda reverberavam em sua mente, sentiu um arrepio correr pelo meio das costas e tremeu.

Apesar de tudo ele tinha razão, não tinham um futuro juntos, ele era o capitão dos mosqueteiros e ela, bem... Em breve seria apenas Simon, o mosqueteiro. O que tornava as coisas ainda mais impossíveis de acontecer entre eles. Mesmo a França sendo um lugar liberalista, por baixo dos panos é claro.

**.II.**

Segurou com força o puxador da sela, tentando manter-se consciente. Não ia conseguir chegar até Ducase daquele jeito; Juliana pensou, reduzindo a marcha.

-Você esta bem? –Shura indagou aproximando-se preocupado.

Embora ainda não houvesse entendido bem, porque uma mulher tivesse se metido no meio do mundo dos mosqueteiros, estava preocupado, ela não parecia nada bem.

-Não, mas não podemos parar; a jovem respondeu. –Agora ande logo, precisamos cruzar aquela colina, antes do próximo quarto de hora, falta pouco para o amanhecer e os cavaleiros de Vincent deve estar ainda mais perto;

-...; assentindo ele aumentou a marcha, emparelhando com ela, mas antes que pudesse prever o que iria acontecer, viu-a deslizar pela sela.

Num movimento rápido, que quase o fez cair do cavaleiro, segurou-a, impedindo a queda. Ouviu-a gritar e logo deu-se conta de que havia segurado o braço machucado.

Puxou-a pela cintura, colocando-a ereta sobre o cavalo novamente, juntou ambos os animais lado a lado, mantendo-os imóveis. Se não fosse um oficial treinado, já teria entrado em pânico, estava acostumado a lidar com homens sentindo dor, não mulheres; ele pensou vendo os orbes castanhos fecharem-se e a face alva empalidecer quando ela desmaiou.

Antes que ela pudesse cair novamente, colocou-a na cela a sua frente. Somente ela sabia como encontrar Ducase, mas teria de contar com seus instintos de mosqueteiro e seguir em frente. Agora o tempo corria contra eles.

Tirou uma corda da cela e amarrou-a a cela do outro cavalo, apeou, aumentando a velocidade do galope e segurando fortemente a jovem contra o peito. Correu até a colina indicada, quem sabe de lá pudesse ter alguma idéia de qual caminho a seguir.

E que os deuses lhes ajudassem, só tinha mais duas horas antes do nascer do sol.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Encostou-se a porta, fechando os olhos nervosamente. Nunca em toda sua vida, se odiara tanto como naquele momento. Era um completo idiota, disso não duvidava; ele pensou sentindo o coração bater ainda mais forte no peito.

Ainda sentia o calor do olhar da jovem sobre seu corpo e a reação imediata do mesmo, se não houvesse saído de lá, poderiam ambos ter uma serie de arrependimentos agora.

Conhecia aquele olhar, já vira igual outras tantas vezes, mas nenhuma das outras havia lhe afetado tanto quanto agora. Sim! Uma grande ironia. Ter por perto e não poder tocar.

Ela era uma lady, alguém que vivia num mundo diferente do seu. Alguém que jamais tomaria para marido um mosqueteiro, que vivia em comunhão com uma vida incerta servindo ao rei.

Afastou-se da porta, antes que cedesse aos pedidos de seu corpo e coração para abri-la e voltar lá para dentro. Precisava encontrar Ducase e perguntar das roupas logo; ele pensou descendo as escadas.

-Modelito novo, mosqueteiro. Essa é a ultima moda na Grécia? –Anjou falou sarcástico, enquanto encostava-se no batente da janela.

Virou-se com os orbes serrados para o mosqueteiro, mas parou, vendo o olhar perdido que ele tinha para a janela.

-Algum problema? –Aioros perguntou.

-D'Arjan não chegou ainda, isso não é um bom sinal; o mosqueteiro falou preocupado.

-O ruivo?

-...; ele assentiu.

-Vocês são um grupo bastante estranho; Aioros comentou distraidamente.

-Como? –Chris indagou, voltando-se para ele.

-Não sei o que é, mas vocês são diferentes dos outros; ele respondeu confuso. –Estranho, mas existe entre vocês um laço de lealdade que nunca vi antes, mesmo entre os mosqueteiros que já estão juntos há muito tempo;

-Nós temos algo em comum e somos amigos; Anjou falou desviando o olhar. –Vou pedir a Danette para arrumar uma muda de roupa para você;

-Obrigado, procurei algo lá em cima, mas está tudo vazio; ele comentou, lembrando-se do quanto achara isso estranho.

-Ducase não passa muito tempo aqui, só esta usando a casa agora, por causa de vocês. Por isso não existem roupas lá em cima; Anjou respondeu, tirando-lhe a duvida, embora ele não tenha se sentido muito confiante. -Eu já volto; ele avisou antes de sair.

Observou-o ir na direção da cozinha, antes de seus olhos recaírem sobre o outro mosqueteiro que jazia sentado próximo a lareira, dormindo. Tinha o chapéu de abas largas sobre a face, cobrindo-a da luminosidade.

Sabia que se Ducase ouvisse algum barulho diferente, despertaria rapidamente. Ele não parecia o tipo de mosqueteiro que fica com a guarda baixa nem quando dormia; Aioros pensou.

Só esperava que quando toda aquela loucura acabasse, aqueles dois começassem a integrar o time dos mosqueteiros da cede. Paris precisava de sangue novo na guarda real e ninguém melhor do que eles para isso; ele pensou. Aproximando-se da janela, enquanto Anjou não vinha.

**.III.**

Sentia a cabeça latejar, parecia que iria explodir. Remexeu-se inquieta, quando lembrou-se do que havia aconteceu. Maldição, como pudera desmaiar?

-Calma; Shura falou, puxando as rédeas do cavalo, reduzindo a marcha.

Tentou se afastar, mas o braço do espanhol em sua cintura a impediu.

-Agora não é hora para ser orgulhosa, você desmaiou e não pode guiar sozinha. Nós precisamos chegar logo; ele falou sério.

A contra gosto, Juliana assentiu.

-Siga em frente e pegue a primeira bifurcação, siga beirando o rio e estaremos lá, mas seja rápido; ela falou, segurando a respiração por alguns segundos ao sentir uma fisgada no braço e os orbes embasarem.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Montaram rapidamente, tinham poucas horas antes do sol nascer para chegarem até a terceira cidade e impedirem que o exercito de Vincent chegasse até Aioros.

-Por que o Mú tinha de ter demorado tanto a nos avisar sobre isso; Saga resmungou.

-Provavelmente isso teve algo a ver com a dama que chegou ao castelo; Dohko respondeu, prendendo o chapéu de abas largas na cabeça, antes de apear o corcel irrequieto.

-Dama? –o mosqueteiro indagou curioso.

-Sim, ouvi dizer que uma jovem chegou ao castelo e foi levada direitamente a ele, mas não sei quem é ela; ele respondeu.

-Uhn? Estranho; Saga murmurou. –Bem, pode não ter nada a ver com ela, quem sabe ela não passa de uma amante e nós estamos especulando a toa; ele comentou.

-Amante, impossível; Dohko adiantou-se. –Principalmente porque o Mú jamais permitiria que qualquer coisa interferisse em sua função como conselheiro real e uma amante, acredite é distração suficiente;

-Vendo por esse lado; Saga respondeu dando de ombros. –Mas quem é ela afinal de contas?

-Depois vemos isso, precisamos nos apressar agora; Dohko respondeu disparando a correr sendo logo seguido pelo outro.

**.IV.**

Encostou-se na cama, enrolando-se o máximo que podia nos lençóis, os orbes ainda estavam vermelhos, mesmo que houvesse ordenado a si mesma para não bancar a '**mulherzinha'** e desatar a chorar num momento como aquele, não conseguiu.

Imersa em seus próprios pensamentos, mal notou quando a porta do quarto se abriu e o mosqueteiro de melenas castanhas parou na soleira da porta, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo e apoiando o ombro direito sobre o batente.

-É, essa nossa vida não é fácil; Anjou comentou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Assustada, Silvana virou-se rapidamente para o mosqueteiro, mas deparou-se apenas com os orbes castanhos dele, lhe fitando de maneira compreensiva, o que serviu apenas para lhe confundir.

-Eu poderia lhe dizer que não existe destino; Anjou continuou desencostando-se da porta e caminhando para dentro do quarto, tomando o devido cuidado de encostar a porta antes. –Mas seria cinismo demais até para mim;

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa.

-Talvez exista realmente o destino, aquela força poderosa capaz de mudar nossas vidas, cruzar caminhos e transformar em luz tudo aquilo em que prevalece a escuridão; o mosqueteiro falou, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama. –Entretanto, esse mesmo lado cínico não me permite ousar tanto;

-Não entendo;

-Somos aquilo que nós fazemos; Anjou respondeu com os orbes perdidos em direção a janela. –Por isso muitas vezes temos de escolher o caminho certo, mesmo sendo aquele que nos leva para longe do que nosso coração realmente deseja;

-...; Silvana assentiu, abaixando os olhos, para fitar as mãos, que jaziam serradas nervosamente sobre o colo.

-Você ainda é jovem menina, tem muito do mundo para ver; Anjou falou em tom complacente. –Mas é esse coraçãozinho traiçoeiro que me preocupa;

-Como? –ela indagou voltando-se para ele.

-Você precisa escolher um caminho, ao qual pode lhe levar a felicidade ou ao arrependimento, mas precisa escolher;

-Eu sei, só que...; Silvana murmurou dando um pesado suspiro.

-Não é fácil, eu sei; ele respondeu calmamente. –Você gosta dele não é?

-O que? –ela quase gritou.

-Do capitão; Anjou respondeu com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. –Nesse ponto, sou obrigado a concordar, ele é um belo espécime grego; ele comentou.

-Ahn! Você não é um daqueles do tipo, adeptos dos gostos do antigo príncipe Filipe I não é? –Silvana indagou temerosa.

-Nunca; Anjou falou voltando-se para ela com os orbes serrados.

-Mas você disse que...; ela balbuciou confusa.

-Essa mania viu; Anjou resmungou exasperado. –Apenas porque acho alguém do mesmo sexo interessante, não quer dizer que eu esteja interessado; ele completou com os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa.

-Tudo bem, tem até lógica, mas convenhamos que não é muito normal um homem sair por ai, falando que outro é atraente; Silvana falou tentando abafar o riso.

-Oh filhinha, quem disse que ele é atraente, foi você. Não eu; Anjou a cortou. –Eu apenas disse que ele é um belo espécime grego, só... É você que esta me usando para materializar suas fantasias; ele completou com um sorriso travesso ao vê-la ficar escarlate.

-Eu não...;

-O que você esta fazendo aqui? –Aioros perguntou abrindo a porta num rompante.

Quase deu um pulo quando ele entrou, mas surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo já vestido e com roupas de mosqueteiro.

-Algo que você não foi capaz; Anjou rebateu em tom de provocação.

-O que? –Aioros vociferou desembainhando o florete na defensiva.

-Parem com isso; Silvana falou ameaçando se levantar, mas deteve-se ao lembrar-se que ainda estavam apenas com os lençóis, era melhor encontrar outras roupas para vestir logo.

-Estou apenas falando a verdade; Anjou continuou inocentemente. –Não estávamos conversando? –ele indagou voltando-se para Silvana.

-Sim, mas...;

-Então, como eu disse, estávamos fazendo algo que você não foi capaz de fazer, porque não estava aqui; ele completou sorrindo descaradamente. –Ou estou errado?

-Saia daqui Anjou, antes que eu lhe transforme em uma peneira; Aioros falou trincando os dentes.

-Uhn! Pois agora vou tomar isso como um desafio pessoal. Quero saber se você é realmente capaz de tudo o que fala; o mosqueteiro rebateu desembainhando o florete ainda preso em sua cintura e voltando-se para o mosqueteiro. –Hyoga disse que você era de confiança, mas eu tenho o habito de julgar por mim mesmo e acho que chegou há sua hora;

Os dois fitaram-se com olhares enfurecidos, nunca pensou que fosse ver dois mosqueteiros batendo de frente dessa forma. Tudo bem, que já vira alguns iniciantes perderem a calma em treinamentos e acabarem se desentendendo, mas dois mosqueteiros já veteranos, não era normal; ela pensou surpresa.

-Anjou, rápido...; Danette falou entrando no quarto e assustou-se ao ver os floretes desembainhados.

-O que foi? –Anjou indagou voltando-se para ela.

-D'Arjan chegou, está ferido e tem outro mosqueteiro com ele; ela falou em tom aflito.

-Isso fica pra depois; Christian avisou ao lançar um olhar de aviso a Aioros, antes de sair correndo atrás da garota.

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre ambos, quando pensou em perguntar ao mosqueteiro porque aquela atitude intempestiva, ele apenas jogou uma muda de roupas em cima da cama e antes de sair disse.

-É melhor manter o disfarce, como se fosse seu irmão. Troque de roupa logo, temos pouco tempo antes de partir; Aioros falou friamente.

Engoliu o nó que formou-se em sua garganta, quando ouviu a porta bater. Talvez Anjou tivesse razão, nem todas as escolhas lhe levariam pelo melhor caminho, mas quem sabe, pelo mais certo; ela pensou antes de trocar os lençóis pela veste negra dos mosqueteiros.

**.V.**

Parou o cavalo em frente ao chalé, surpreso pelo lugar ser isolado de tal forma, que se precisassem fugir, teriam um bosque imenso para lhes guardar.

-Parece que chegamos; Shura comentou, antes de voltar-se para a companheira de viagem que havia adormecido na metade do trajeto.

Faltava bem pouco agora para amanhecer e estava correndo contra o tempo. Viu através de uma das janelas do chalé, a chama de uma lareira, quente e acolhedora.

A noite estava fria e ficaria ainda mais com a proximidade do nascer do sol. Não sabia como seriam recebidos, principalmente porque Juliana deixou claro não conhecer pessoalmente o outro mosqueteiro.

-D'Arjan; alguém falou em tom preocupado, foi quando viu a porta se abrir e o mosqueteiro de melenas castanhas sair a passos apressados. Aquele era Anjou, pelo que se lembrava.

-Ela só esta dormindo; Shura avisou, assim que o mosqueteiro aproximou-se e estendeu os braços para ajudá-lo a descê-la do cavalo.

-O que aconteceu; Anjou perguntou em tom exasperado. –É bom que você não-...;

-Não fui eu; Shura adiantou-se diante do tom acusatório. –Ela e Guilherme lutaram, não sei o que aconteceu depois, mas ela apareceu já com o braço ferido;

-Quando eu pegar aquele bastardo, vou arrancar-lhe o couro com a ponta da minha espada; Anjou avisou, ouvindo-a gemer quando o braço ferido, pendeu a seu lado.

-Deixe-me ajudar; Shura falou, mas viu o mosqueteiro ameaçar recuar desconfiado. –Não vou fazer nada e se tentar, fique a vontade para me matar; ele falou suspendendo a jovem do chão e segurando-a entre os braços. –Apenas me mostre aonde posso colocá-la;

Resmungando algo que ele não entendeu, Anjou puxou as rédeas do cavalo e prendeu-o numa das vigas da frente do chalé e subiu as escadas, acenando para que fosse seguido.

-Então é aqui que o lendário Ducase se esconde; Shura comentou, lembrando-se da infinidade de histórias que ouvira sobre o mosqueteiro, enquanto estava investigando Anjou a mando de Kamus.

-Primeiro que jamais me escondo, segundo lendas são apenas lendas. Mas não espero que alguém de mentalidade tão limitada entenda o que isso significa; a voz do mosqueteiro soou mordaz.

-Oras seu;

-É melhor tomar cuidado, não quer prejudicá-la, não é? –Ducase rebateu, indicando a jovem que tinha o cenho franzido, provavelmente tentando suportar a dor em silêncio.

Lançou-lhe um olhar envenenado, mas manteve-se em silêncio, enquanto seguia Anjou até algo que se assemelhava a uma cozinha e na parede esquerda, abria-se uma porta para um outro quarto.

-Coloque-a ali; Anjou falou, indicando uma pequena cama encostada à parede.

Pousou a jovem com cuidado ali, vendo-a franzir ainda mais o cenho, afastou-se quando o mosqueteiro puxou-lhe pelo ombro e tomou seu lugar ao lado da jovem.

-Acorde, nina; Anjou sussurrou em tom carinhoso, pousando a mão sobre o ombro da jovem que não estava ferido. –Vamos, esta finalmente aqui;

-Não faz muito tempo que ela desmaiou; Shura falou, sentindo-se incomodado com a forma que estava sendo ignorado por Anjou.

-Anjou, é melhor colocar o braço dela no lugar primeiro, ela sentira menos dor enquanto estiver assim; Ducase avisou.

-...; Anjou assentiu, voltando-se para ele com um olhar quase suplicante.

Sabia o que tinha de fazer, mas executar isso era outra coisa ainda mais difícil; o mosqueteiro pensou sentindo as mãos tremerem, quando afastou a capa negra que cobria o ombro da jovem e retirava as luvas que usava.

-É melhor você se afastar; Ducase avisou, voltando-se para Shura. –Seu amigo esta na sala, vá falar com ele;

-Mas...; Shura hesitou, nem um pouco contente com aquele tom de ordem.

-Agora; Ducase repetiu em tom veemente.

Bufando exasperado, deixou o cômodo, mas deu poucos passos em direção a sala quando um grito agudo lhe fez gelar a alma, pensou em voltar correndo e ajudar, mas Ducase fez questão de bater a porta em sua cara, impedindo-o de ver o que acontecia a seguir.

Só lhe cabia esperar agora, não tinha outra escolha; ele pensou.

**Continua...**


	8. Rumo a Calais

**LE MUSKETEERS**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Silvana, D'Arjan, Ducase, Anjou e Aisty são criações exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 8: Rumo a Calais**

**.I.**

Gotas grossas de suor caiam da testa da jovem, os lábios tremiam levemente, enquanto bravamente ela tentava conter os gemidos de dor, que ameaçavam escapar. 

-Calma, vai ficar tudo bem; Anjou sussurrou, afagando-lhe o branco, enquanto mantinha-se ao lado da jovem, sentado a beira da cama.

-Angel; ela sussurrou.

-Estou aqui, nina... Fique tranqüila;

Quando pegasse aquele bastardo italiano iria lhe arrancar o couro com uma faca sem corte; ele pensou com os orbes flamejando de iria. Há pouco mais de cinco anos quando assumiram aquela missão, ganharam o respaldo real, de que nenhum dos mosqueteiros da cede poderiam se meter com eles, mas com essa de Vincent agora, tudo se complicara.

Primeiro Shaka e Lancaster resolveram dar o ar da graça, agora Kamus mandava aqueles dois idiotas ficarem na cola deles, dificultando a missão que tinham de proteger o mais novo membro da fraternidade.

Conteve um suspiro irritado, agora precisava ter calma antes que fizesse alguma besteira; ele pensou, tirando de uma bacia de água em cima do criado-mudo, uma tira de pano úmida e colocou-a sobre a testa da jovem.

Agora não faltava mais do que uma hora para o nascer do sol e só os deuses sabiam o que iria acontecer dali para frente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Shura; Aioros falou surpreso ao ver o companheiro ali.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou virando-se para o amigo, embora sua mente ainda estivesse focada na porta que se fechara a poucos.

-Como chegou aqui? –o mosqueteiro indagou.

-D'Arjan mostrou o caminho; Shura limitou-se a responder, antes de voltar-se para o amigo, vendo-o se aproximar preocupado. –Onde esta milady?

-Lá em cima; Aioros respondeu, mas achou estranho vê-lo franzir ainda mais o cenho. –O que esta acontecendo?

-É o que eu gostaria de saber; Shura falou sentando-se em uma poltrona. –Fomos emboscados no meio do caminho por Anjou e D'Arjan, descobrimos que D'Arjan é uma mulher e que aparentemente Ducase tem um plano para acabar sozinho com Vincent, bem... Agora a parte complicada, o que lady Silvana tem a ver com tudo isso?

-Longa história; o amigo respondeu com ar sério, mas rapidamente seus pensamentos tomaram outro rumo. -Como assim D'Arjan é mulher?

-Oras como assim... É mulher e pronto; Shura exasperou. –E tem um soco de direita, que pelos deuses, Guilherme ainda deve estar todo dolorido pela surra que levou;

-Você esta dizendo que Guilherme levou uma surra de D'Arjan?

-Não só uma surra, como acabou com ele na esgrima, eu gostaria de saber aonde essa menina aprendeu a lutar daquele jeito? –ele falou pensativo. 

Mulher, estranho... Tudo bem que já notara que havia alguma coisa diferente ali, mas desde quando D'Arjan era uma mulher? Ou melhor, desde quando mulheres eram aceitas na ordem dos mosqueteiros?

Não que tivesse algo contra, é claro, mas só era estranho!

-O que esta acontecendo? –Silvana perguntou descendo as escadas.

-Simon? –Shura indagou voltando-se para ela que estancou.

-Não Shura, lady Silvana; Aioros respondeu surpreso com a mudança da jovem, que havia escondido os cabelos longos por dentro do chapéu e vestia-se agora como eles, com o uniforme negro dos mosqueteiros, porém uma coisa nenhum dos dois reparou, que ao contrario do uniforme que Shura e Aioros usavam, que na túnica continha a cruz prateada dos mosqueteiros reais, na de Silvana, a cruz era escarlate.

-Ouvi um grito; ela continuou, procurando não recuar ou demonstrar medo diante da possibilidade de descobrirem a farsa.

-D'Arjan estava ferido quando chegamos; o espanhol respondeu.

-É melhor vocês se prepararem, os soldados de Vincent estão chegando; Ducase avisou, deixando o quarto.

-O que vamos fazer? –Aioros indagou.

-Peguem os cavalos, vamos seguir para Calais, de lá, pegamos o primeiro navio para a Escócia; o italiano respondeu.

-Mas e D'Arjan e Anjou? –Silvana perguntou preocupada. 

-Eu cuido deles; uma outra voz se manifestou chamando a atenção dos demais.

Todos voltaram-se para as costas de Ducase, onde podiam avistar a porta dos fundos do chalé aberta e um outro mosqueteiro apareceu. 

-Quem é você? –Silvana perguntou na defensiva ao ver o rapaz de melenas negras, que caiam até os ombros em fios levemente ondulados se aproximar. Os orbes eram castanhos e límpidos, porém em vez de transmitir apenas calma, transmitiam desafio e o sorriso petulante nos lábios era tão ou mais enervante que os de Anjou.

-Perdoem os meus modos, por não me apresentar; ele falou fazendo uma breve mesura, ao parar ao lado de Ducase. –Bergman, Aaron Bergman; o mosqueteiro completou.

-Pensei que estivesse fora da cidade; Ducase falou, aparentemente surpreso com a chegada dele ali.

-Digamos que eu não podia deixar um amigo na mão; Aaron respondeu sorrindo. –Mas é melhor se apressarem, vou ficar aqui com Anjou e D'Arjan; ele respondeu voltando-se para Ducase. –Se você não se importar;

-Não, apenas tomem cuidado, talvez os soldados de Vincent encontrem a casa; o italiano falou sem esconder a preocupação.

-Não se preocupe, conheço essa casa com a palma da minha mão, eles não vão nos encontrar; Aaron respondeu de maneira enigmática. –Agora vão;

-...; assentindo Ducase afastou-se, indo até a lareira, onde deixara as luvas, chapéu e o florete. –Se deixaram algo de valor lá em cima, peguem logo e vamos partir;

-Não, não deixamos nada; Silvana respondeu em tom frio, decidida a manter as emoções em outro campo que não aquele, onde tinha de lutar pelo próprio pescoço. Se Aioros podia ser o **"mosqueteiro profissional",** ela também podia e iria provar. 

-Mas, tem certeza que eles vão ficar bem? –Shura indagou, apontando para o cômodo cuja porta ainda estava fechada.

-Sim, podem ir tranqüilos; Aaron respondeu dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas e indicando-lhe a saída.

Aioros e Shura tomaram a frente e encontraram Danette junto dos cavalos, dando-lhes um pouco de ração e água. Eles não estavam mais cansados e certamente fariam uma boa viagem até Calais.

-Aaron; Ducase chamou, antes de se afastar.

-Vá em paz meu amigo, já avisei ao conselheiro sobre quais são nosso planos, vai dar tudo certo; ele avisou.

-Apenas tome cuidado, seu irmão já quer minha cabeça em uma bandeja, se algo acontecer a você, ele vai querer meu coração espetado numa estaca; o italiano falou antes de acenar e sair atrás dos outros.

-O pior é que não duvido nada de que ele já esteja a caminho; Aaron murmurou, assim que fechou a porta.

Conteve um pesado suspiro, as teias estavam tornando-se ainda mais emaranhadas e cheias de nos, principalmente desde que a fraternidade ganhara forças e desbravara fronteiras que iam alem da França.

Só esperava que o poder que Vincent tinha sobre a França fosse logo destruído, existiam outros como ele, mas no momento, ele representava a maior ameaça.

-_Sir_ Bergman, deseja comer alguma coisa? –Danette perguntou entrando pela porta dos fundos com a tigela de raça nas mãos. 

-Por favor, Danette; ele respondeu indo sentar-se na cozinha, enquanto a jovem começava a preparar algo. –Onde estão os cavalos?

-Eu os recolhi para o abrigo, como lorde Ducase mandou; a jovem respondeu, enquanto encaminhava-se a uma pequena dispensa na extremidade oposta ao cômodo em que Anjou estava. –Ele disse para ficarmos atentos, já que os soldados de Vincent estão se aproximando;

-Sim, vamos precisar usar o abrigo, não podemos fazer D'Arjan se locomover para muito longe; ele explicou.

-Já preparei tudo também, vou arrumar a comida e pedir a Anjou que o leve para o abrigo; ela explicou.

-Ah Danette o que seria de nós sem você; ele brincou, rindo, quando a jovem colocou a sua frente um cálice com vinho.

-Como diz o pai de lorde Ducase, sempre atrás de um grande homem, vem uma grande mulher; ela respondeu sorrindo.

Quem sabe? Porém não era muito a favor desse ditado, não quanto a importância das mulheres na história, mas não concordava com o fato de que até nos ditados populares elas vinham em segundo plano.

Não precisava ser um grande estudioso, ou filosofo para saber que nesse mundo, nada seria como é, ou melhor, os humanos não buscariam por evolução, se as maiores revoluções não fossem causadas por jovens muitas vezes frágeis, mas cuja força do caráter era capaz de cometer verdadeiros milagres.

É, ainda iria demorar para o mundo deixar a era paternalista de lado e aprender que igualdade e fraternidade não era apenas um sonho idealista.

**.II.**

Dispararam a galope pelas estradas, muitas vezes cortando caminho pelo campo, se Vincent estivesse próximo agora, encontrariam com batedores dele pelo caminho, mas nada viram até ali, faltavam pelo menos três povoados antes de chegarem a Calais. 

-Vamos parar um pouco, os cavalos precisam de descanso; Shura falou, ofegante e cansado, por andar naquele sol escaldante.

-Não mais que quinze minutos, não temos tempo a perder; Ducase avisou, parando com o cavalo a sombra de uma árvore e desmontando.

-Ahn! Ducase;

Virou-se ao ouvir a voz de Silvana, lhe chamando. Observou a jovem aproximar-se hesitante, enquanto Shura e Aioros conversavam.

-Algum problema?

-Bem, eu...; ela murmurou sem saber como começar. Sentindo a face aquecer-se, por ter de falar com um estranho sobre algo tão pessoal, mas não iria falar disso com Aioros, menos ainda com Shura.

Ducase prendeu as rédeas do corcel num galho de árvore e sentou-se a sombra da mesma, sendo acompanhada pela jovem. Tirou uma garrafa de dentro da sacola que trazia consigo e ofereceu a ela.

-É água; ele avisou.

-Obrigada; Silvana respondeu, ao aceitar.

-Então, com o que esta preocupada? –Ducase indagou, quando ela lhe devolveu a garrafa.

-Ahn! Você é mosqueteiro há muito tempo? –Silvana indagou, lembrando-se que ela mesma só estava na cede alguns poucos momentos e procurava não se relacionar muito com os outros, para não gerar suspeitas, mas no geral, estava lá a quase dois anos.

-Sim, a uns bons seis anos; o italiano respondeu sem entender aonde ela queria chegar.

-E você, bem... Teve de abdicar de muitas coisas, quando escolheu esse caminho? –ela indagou, vendo os orbes dourados do mosqueteiro perderem-se num ponto vazio por alguns segundos.

-Sim, algumas; Anteros respondeu em tom serio. –Mas porque quer saber? –ele indagou num tom levemente ríspido.

-Ser mosqueteiro não é muito fácil, não? –Silvana murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para ele.

-Esta pensando se escolheu o caminho certo, menina? –Anteros indagou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Como?

-Uma hora você vai se cansar dessa farsa, vai querer uma vida normal. Ou melhor, vai querer que Simon deixe de viver, para que você possa ressurgir; 

-Ahn! Não sei do que esta falando, meu irmão e eu-...; ela parou vendo Anteros erguer a mão e mandá-la se calar.

-Eu já sei quem é você, não precisa ficar interpretando papel algum comigo, menina; ele falou sério. –Anjou já havia me dito quem você era;

-Mas, como ele-...; Silvana começou sentindo-se empalidecer, se Anjou e Ducase sabiam da verdade, quem mais então já estava �parte disso, alem de Hyoga?

-Tenha apenas uma coisa em mente, milady; Anteros falou recostando-se na árvore e baixando a aba do chapéu sobre os olhos antes de falar. –Amigos são para todos os momentos, não apenas para os bons e conosco é um por todos e todos por um; ele completou antes de se virar e dar a entender que a conversa chegara ao fim.

Afastou-se com passos incertos, o antigo lema dos mosqueteiros. Fazia anos que ele não era pronunciado assim, como uma promessa de que no fim, tudo ficaria bem.

Suspirou pesadamente, depois que o Rei Luiz XV falecera e seu filho assumira o poder, a França passava por uma época de paz, embora alguns nobres não fossem a favor do novo regime imposto por Shion.

Eles ainda achavam que a monarquia deveria reinar absoluta sobre a França e ignorar a miséria e a fome que assolava a classe pouco favorecida. Mas Shion parecia resoluto e convicto em tornar a vida do povo melhor, por isso ele e seu conselheiro, vinham trabalhando junto aos mosqueteiros e toda a ordem, para melhorar a estimativa de vida.

Entretanto, com o fim da Velha Era dos mosqueteiros e o inicio da nova geração, os mosqueteiros vinham perdendo o espírito guerreiro e aquela paixão inspirara tantas outras vezes pelos quatro lendários.

Sentou-se a sombra de uma árvore, longe de Ducase e dos outros dois, precisava ficar sozinha e pensar no que iria fazer. Contar a Aioros quem realmente era poderia afastá-lo de vez, mas também, não iria ficar vivendo uma mentira. Se ele um dia ainda quisesse ficar consigo, teria de ser por quem realmente era, não iria bancar o bibelôzinho, apenas porque isso iria ferir o ego de macho reprodutor de qualquer homem, que ficava aterrorizado ao ver que o poder de uma mulher poderia subjugar o dele, como ser pouco pensante.

**.III.**

Precisava partir antes que o sol ficasse alto, se não tivesse ficado tão preocupado em manter Kamus longe da verdade durante toda a noite, já estaria em Calais e poderia ajudar os amigos; ele pensou aborrecido.

-Aonde vai, Milo? –alguém indagou a suas costas e ele trincou os dentes exasperado.

-Estava indo dar uma volta, Kamus; o mosqueteiro respondeu terminando de montar e virando-se para o amigo. –Quer vir junto? –ele perguntou mais por educação, porque se pudesse se livrar logo do amigo e sair, o faria.

-Pode ser; Kamus respondeu montando em seu próprio cavalo e emparelhando com o dele.

Maldição! Ele pensou exasperado, Kamus detestava o calor daquele inicio de dia, porque justamente agora resolvia que queria passear pela cidade?

-Vamos então; Milo falou aborrecido, enquanto apeava.

-Parece de mau humor, Milo. Ou é impressão a minha? –o francês perguntou em tom de provocação.

-Impressão a sua, caro amigo; ele respondeu serrando os punhos na sela. Passara a noite acordado, vigiando-o e quando pensou que poderia descansar quando chegasse a Calais, iria demorar mais tempo ali do que queria.

-Espero não ter atrapalhado seus planos; Kamus falou enquanto passavam em frente �igreja.

-Planos, que planos? –Milo perguntou casualmente, mas em alerta.

-Oras, pensei que você tivesse algum ao ficar me vigiando a noite toda, se bem que... Não vejo o que eu poderia ter feito, já que passei a maior parte do tempo falando com Hyoga; ele falou em tom frio.

Parou de andar e respirou fundo, droga! Ele já sabia de tudo, agora não tinha outra escolha se não levá-lo consigo, deixá-lo ali, provavelmente Kamus seria resistente ao plano, alias principalmente se soubesse que tudo o levava a Ducase.

-Se você já sabe, vamos logo então, não vou ficar mais perdendo tempo aqui; Milo falou fazendo o cavalo trocar mais rápido.

-Aonde vai? –Kamus perguntou.

-Se quiser saber, tem de vir comigo, não podemos demorar; ele falou acelerando e o mosqueteiro não teve outra alternativa se não segui-lo em igual velocidade.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

O sol estava alto quando alcançaram um pequeno chalé oculto por frondosas árvores, será que Aioros ainda estava ali? –eles se perguntaram, descendo os cavalos e indo averiguar a propriedade.

-Parece que alguém realmente passou por aqui; Dohko comentou olhando para todos os lados.

-Fale baixo, talvez ainda estejam por aqui; Saga sussurrou.

Caminharam ao longo da casa, vendo tudo aparentemente abandonado, mas era visível que vários cavalos haviam passado por ali.

-Saga, a casa esta vazia; Dohko avisou olhando por uma das janelas.

-Eles já foram, mas para onde? –o mosqueteiro indagou aproximando-se da porta dos fundos.

Tocou a maçaneta e a porta se abriu. Franziu o cenho, isso era muito suspeito.

Terminou de empurrá-la e viu o cômodo completamente vazio. Havia cinzas sobre o fogão, que pareciam estar a tempos ali, então talvez eles só houvessem passado pela casa e não ficado muito tempo.

Cheirou o ar e não sentiu cheiro de pólvora, provavelmente não foram abordados por ninguém na curta estadia ali. Caminhou para dentro do cômodo, com uma escopeta na mão, carregada com pólvora suficiente para pelo menos três tiros a queima roupa.

Viu uma porta semi-aberta paralela a cozinha e deu uma rápida espiada lá dentro, era um quarto e vazio.

-Tudo esta vazio; Dohko comentou ao indicar a dispensa.

-É parece que sim; Saga comentou indo em direção �sala.

Mas tudo aconteceu rápido demais para que ele pudesse reagir. Assim que passaram para a sala, uma lamina afiada foi posta em seu pescoço, pensou em recuar, mas a respiração tornou-se pesada e a visao embaçou quando sentiu uma forte pancada na altura da nuca.

Ouviu ainda a voz de Dohko atrás de si, mas tudo ficou escuro.

**.IV.**

-O que pretende fazer quando chegarmos a Calais? –Shura perguntou num sussurro ao ver ao longe, que Silvana parecia dormir encostada em uma árvore.

-Não sei ainda; Aioros respondeu dando um pesado suspiro. –Mas a prioridade é deixá-la em segurança, mesmo que seja necessário uma fuga para a Escócia;

-Tem razão; Shura murmurou pensativo. –Mas é estranho, ela e o irmão são mesmo muito parecidos;

-São gêmeos, Shura; ele respondeu.

-Eu sei, mas convenhamos que Saga e Kanon são gêmeos, mas ainda sim, a gente sabe quem é quem. Existem algumas diferenças neles, mas entre Simon e Silvana, parece não haver nenhuma, alem é claro, dela ser uma mulher e ele um homem;

-Onde está querendo chegar com isso, Shura? –Aioros indagou confuso.

-Bem, você ficou muito tempo longe da cede, mas eu ainda me lembro de quando o Simon começou a freqüentar a cede e a se enturmar com os mosqueteiros; Shura explicou. –No começo o pessoal achava estranho ele parecer um tanto quanto franzino, mas atribuíam isso a essas coisas de família, sabe... Que nem o Aldebaran, cujos pais vieram do Novo Mundo, tem uma constituição física diferente da nossa que nascemos por aqui;

-E isso nos leva a que? –ele indagou.

-Não muito longe, mas isso me confunde, principalmente depois de saber que D'Arjan era uma mulher; Shura explicou. –Muitas vezes eu percebi que Simon evitava um contato muito próximo com os outros, tipo, no final dos treinos, quando todos iram tomar banho nos alojamos ele sumia, ou quando o calor estava muito forte e o pessoal tirava as túnicas, bem... Ahn! Eu por um tempo achei que aquele constrangimento todo fosse, ah você sabe o que eu pensei; ele exasperou.

-Você não esta querendo dizer que achou que Simon fosse...? –Aioros começou gesticulando nervosamente.

-Isso, mas a questão é que, se ele e Silvana são idênticos em tudo, eu me pergunto, será que Simon realmente existe?

-Claro que sim, é irmão gêmeo dela; Aioros falou, mas parou em seguida compreendendo aonde ele queria chegar. –Você não esta sugerindo que ela tenha nos enganado todo esse tempo, se fazendo passar por homem, está?

-Bem, se D'Arjan conseguiu, porque ela não. Agora nós já pudemos muito bem comprovar a capacidade de uma dama portando um florete na mão; o espanhol respondeu. –Mas o que ainda não se encaixa nisso é, porque Anjou e Ducase estão acobertando a entrada de uma mulher na ordem dos mosqueteiros e porque Silvana estava se disfarçando;

-Eu não sei, mas vou descobrir; o mosqueteiro falou se levantando.

-Aonde vai Aioros? –Shura indagou, mas calou-se quando viu-o se aproximar resoluto de Silvana.

Droga! Deveria ter ficado quieto, o amigo não parecia nada contente com a idéia de uma mulher ter-lhe passado �perna daquele jeito, mas também, convenhamos, não podia negar que ela fora muito esperta, afinal, já havia se passado pelo menos dois anos desde que Simon surgira; ele pensou engolindo em seco.

Só esperava que o amigo não metesse os pés pelas mãos, já havia notado a forma como ele olhava para a garota, mas agir sem pensar, apenas movido pelo orgulho ferido, iria apenas causar mais ferimentos, e Guilherme bem o sabia, o italiano provavelmente deveria estar com vários hematomas no corpo depois da surra que levou de D'Arjan e era bom ele antecipar a que levaria de Anjou, quando se encontrassem novamente.

**Continua... **

**Estamos nos encaminhando para o fim agora . Espero sinceramente que estejam gostando da história.**

**No mais, obrigado a todos pelos reviews maravilhosos.**

**Um forte abraço**

**Dama 9**


	9. A hora da verdade

**LE MUSKETTERS**

**BY DAMA 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaron, Ducase, D'Arjan, Anjou, Danette, Vincent e a Fraternidade Red Eyes são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: A Hora da Verdade.**

**.I.**

Sentiu o corpo bater contra uma parede e aos poucos sair daquele estado de inconsciência. Ao longe, ouviu o som de ondas chocando-se contra as pedras e o cheiro de mar invadiu suas narinas, estavam perto de algum porto tinha certeza.

-Esses dois ai não vão nos causar muitos problemas, agora precisamos pegar os outros; ouviu uma voz dizer.

Abriu os olhos apenas a tempo de ver as grades de uma cela fecharem-se, trancando-os ali. Virou-se rapidamente para os lados e encontrou o companheiro desmaiado em um canto.

-Dohko; Saga chamou, chacoalhando-lhe o ombro.

Ouviu-o resmungar algo e acordar em seguida. Dando-se conta da situação em que se encontravam. Foram pegos desprevenidos pelos homens de Vincent, mas o que tudo indicava, era que Ducase, Aioros e Silvana não estavam com eles. O que era um bom sinal.

-Temos que sair daqui; Dohko falou olhando as janelas também com grades.

-Não temos muitas opções, alem de pensar; o grego respondeu.

-Essa era uma boa hora para o Mú estar aqui, ele sempre foi um bom estrategista; ele comentou.

-É; o mosqueteiro murmurou.

Não o tinham ali, mas se o mosqueteiro estivesse, o que ele faria para sair nesse caso? –Saga pensou olhando as grades. Não sabia, mas precisava tentar de tudo, ou Vincent certamente sairia ganhando.

**.II.**

Ouviram o som de passos em cima no assoalho, ergueu a mão, acenando para Danette e Aaron ficarem quietos, eram pelo menos dez lá em cima e não poderia lutar contra eles sem acabarem saindo feridos, ou pior, emboscados.

Se haviam dez ali dentro, outros mais poderiam estar esperando lá fora.

-O que vamos fazer? –Aaron indagou num sussurro.

O cômodo que estavam, ficava abaixo do chalé, era um quarto até grande, para onde haviam levado todos os suprimentos, D'Arjan estava deitado em uma esteira improvisada por Anjou, enquanto Danette e Aaron permaneciam próximos as escadas.

A entrada para aquele cômodo ficava abaixo da dispensa, então não seriam encontrados ali com facilidade, pois ninguém sabia daquela passagem. O cômodo possuía uma saída, muito bem planejada por Ducase quando mandara erguer aquele lugar.

Abaixo de onde estavam, existia uma galeria que dava em direção ao riacho que corria ali perto, onde os cavalos estavam escondidos numa gruta. Poderiam deixar o chalé a qualquer momento, mas precisavam que D'Arjan estivesse acordado, não podiam viajar com ele inconsciente.

-Eles estão esperando alguma coisa; Danette sussurrou, ouvindo os passos se aquietarem na sala.

-Deve ter mais alguém se aproximando; Aaron falou preocupado. –Podem ser Saga e Dohko?

-Eles vão ser emboscados pelos soldados de Vincent; Anjou falou em tom serio.

-Não podemos sair daqui; Danette sussurrou aflita.

-Não, mas eu tenho um plano; Aaron falou voltando-se para Anjou. –Vamos deixa-los serem pegos pelos soldados, possivelmente eles não vão se arriscar a transportar dois mosqueteiros por ai, então, vão tentar prendê-los em algum lugar;

-Certamente;

-Então, um de nós tem de segui-los, para avisar os outros que estão a caminho; Aaron completou.

-Eu sou mais rápido, eu vou; Anjou adiantou-se.

-Mas e D'Arjan? –Danette indagou preocupada.

-Vá logo, eu vou ficar bem; a mosqueteira falou levantando-se da esteira com um pouco de dificuldade. –Afinal, não estou morrendo, foi só um braço fora do lugar; ela falou torcendo o nariz quando sentiu uma fisgada no local ferido.

-Mas...; Anjou hesitou.

-Vá logo, antes que eu mesma vá; Juliana falou em tom sério.

Assentiu, Anjou levantou-se e seguiu rumo a uma parede falsa, parecia feita de barro como todas as outras, mas se não fosse pelo entalhe discreto de uma flecha ali, não saberia onde estava a porta.

Ouviu o barulho lá em cima, provavelmente os outros já haviam chegado, abriu a porta aproveitando esse momento, para que de lá de cima, ninguém os ouvisse ali. O caminho era escuro e úmido, mas bem planejado para uma fuga.

Despediu-se dos outros e saiu rapidamente, precisava chegar até o pequeno estábulo próximo ao rio, pegar o cavalo a tempo de seguir os soldados de Vincent para onde quer que eles fossem levar os mosqueteiros.

**.III.**

Remexeu-se inquieta, enquanto as costas mantinham-se coladas a superfície áspera do tronco da árvore, suspirou pesadamente, tentando cochilar um pouco naqueles minutos que ainda restavam, mas o barulho de passos lhe alertou que alguém estava se aproximando.

Com um movimento rápido, sua mão agarrou o florete ao lado e ergueu-o fazendo o outro recuar.

-Reflexo rápido, milady; Aioros falou em tom frio.

Arregalou os olhos surpresa, deveria ter prestado atenção, em vez de reagir daquele jeito, poderia ter colocado tudo a perder depois dessa.

-Apenas instinto; ela respondeu em tom controlado.

O clima tenso entre eles, proveniente da noite mal dormida, ainda pairava, causando mais tensão ainda.

-Pelo que estivesse observando, não parece ser só isso; Aioros falou, vendo-a erguer o chapéu de abas largas e ergueu a cabeça para lhe fitar.

Por um momento, sentiu a raiva desvanecer, mas ela logo voltou ao lembrar-se que fora feito de idiota, o pior de tudo, aquele padre miserável lhe enrolara, fazendo-se passar por bom samaritano, mas no final das contas, enquanto ele era apenas uma peça daquele tabuleiro, já que ao que tudo indicava, Ducase agia sozinho e movia suas peças conforme sua própria conveniência, mas sua conversa com o italiano ainda chegaria.

Amigo ou inimigo, não sabia dizer, porém... Não iria mais abaixar a guarda quando estivesse com aquele time bastante eclético. O pior de tudo era o mosqueteiro novo, mais pessoas estavam se envolvendo na trama que Vincent armara contra o rei e ele simplesmente não sabia, de que lado do tabuleiro aqueles peões estavam, mas as rainhas, os cavalos e os bispos, ah esses sim, já sabia como dar o "xeque".

-Imagino que você e seu irmão devam ter treinados juntos, enquanto ele era iniciado na academia; Aioros comentou, abaixando-se, até seu joelho tocar a grama e ficar de frente para a jovem, impedindo-a de ter uma visão clara de Ducase, ou até mesmo que tentasse pedir ajuda ao italiano.

-Às vezes; Silvana mentiu.

Mas a verdade é que só aprendera a esgrimir para passar o tempo. Seus pais sempre ocupados com festas e eventos, dentro e fora de Paris, não tinham paciência nem queriam ficar com uma criança que atrapalhasse a rotina que eles passaram anos mantendo.

Por isso, para não ficar sozinha, passava a maior parte do tempo, conversando com os criados da casa, sem que os pais vissem, ao mesmo tempo que brincava com Hyoga, o falso padre fora e ainda era um grande amigo, mas graças a ele não teve uma infância patética como a maioria dos nobres de sua geração.

Tinham poucos anos de diferença, mas não foi difícil convencê-lo a lhe ensinar a esgrimir, quando ele se candidatou para se tornar mosqueteiro na cede e também, ele iria aprender com o melhor. Atualmente Kamus Bering era o melhor espadachim de Paris, ninguém era capaz de superá-lo.

Os outros eram bons, mas não como ele, que parecia capaz de abrir uma fenda no ar com seus golpes ágeis e incrivelmente velozes.

No começo foi difícil, mas estava decidida a aprender a esgrimir e a ser um mosqueteiro, mesmo que a academia não aceitasse mulheres. Quando atingiu a faixa de dezessete anos, surgiu a idéia de se disfarçar e criar Simon, o irmão gêmeo que ninguém nunca viu consigo, ao mesmo tempo.

Embora sua família fosse influente, eles nunca ouviram falar do suposto irmão, não era difícil espalhar o botado de que o casal de gêmeos, poderia ter nascido de um caso amoroso do pai com uma das infinitas amantes e como a mãe não podia ter filhos ele precisava de um herdeiro.

Esse drama básico era de fazer inveja a Dante, foi a chave para manter os outros de boca fechada, afinal, Paris era feita de aparências.

-Por falar nisso, com quem seu irmão treinou na academia? –Aioros indagou, tentando não mostrar-se irado, como realmente estava.

-Kamus, porque? –bem, aquela não era toda a verdade, porém nem uma mentira completa; ela pensou, tentando parecer convincente.

-Interessante; Aioros murmurou, tentando não rosnar de indignação. Se fosse em outros tempos, teria acreditado de primeira, mas não agora. –Nossa, e eu que achava o Kamus um homem inteligente; ele murmurou com ar pensativo.

-Como? –ela indagou confusa.

-Estou impressionado, em três anos ele nunca percebeu o disfarce;

-Mas é claro que não, sempre tomei cuidado para não chamar a atenção e-...; Silvana parou ao ver os orbes verdes enegrecerem de iria e compreender o que havia acabado de fazer.

Maldição! Deveria ouvir os conselhos de sua mãe pelo menos uma vez na vida e manter aquela droga daquela boca fechada.

-Espero que milady tenha se divertido brincando de ser mosqueteiro; ele falou em tom frio. –Mas pensei que as jovens dessa geração fossem menos fúteis e compreendessem mais a responsabilidade dos mosqueteiros;

-Do que esta falando? –Silvana indagou tremula.

-Isso não é uma brincadeira de crianças, milady. Pensei que fosse diferente das demais e compreendesse a importância que os mosqueteiros tem para a sociedade, não que usasse isso para matar o tempo quando está entediada. Estou decepcionado; ele falou levantando-se bruscamente e se afastando.

-Aioros; Silvana chamou, levantando-se para segui-lo, mas ele lhe deu as costas, ignorando o chamado.

Sentiu os orbes marejarem e um nó formar-se na garganta, não pelas coisas que ele falara, mas queria gritar e chorar de raiva, por aquele idiota lhe comparar com aquele bando de garotas estúpidas que não queriam nada da vida.

Quando decidiu ser um mosqueteiro, queria mais, queria fazer a diferença, não era para matar o tempo nem se divertir. Tudo bem, esfolar o ego de um ou dois bastardos arrogantes também lhe dava satisfação seria hipócrita se não admitisse isso, mas isso não vinha ao caso agora.

Mas raios, quem pensava que era para lhe julgar? Quem vê pensa, que ele era um santo! Oh sim, o santo Aioros! Patético!

Pegou o florete, colocando-o de volta na bainha e arrumou a túnica, Ducase já se dirigia ao próprio cavalo e seguiu-o, se Aioros queria guerra, iria ter guerra.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Você pegou pesado; Shura o recriminou, vendo o amigo literalmente bater com a cabeça na árvore, ouviu-o bufar e praguejar uma infinidade de maldições em grego, que graças aos deuses ele não entendeu, tinha até medo de saber a quem ele estava amaldiçoando. A si mesmo ou Silvana.

-Me deixa em paz; Aioros resmungou, enquanto soltava as rédeas do cavalo da árvore.

-Amigo, você sabe que nessas horas não adianta agir assim, sem usar a cabeça; o espanhol falou, ouvindo-o bufar novamente. –Você nem deixou ela se explicar;

-Porque deveria? –ele exasperou, voltando-se para o mosqueteiro. –Estou errado por acaso?

-...; Shura assentiu, com pesar. –Simon sempre ajudou no que podia, dentro ou fora da cede. Se ele é ela, isso não importa. Se você teve alguma experiência ruim com fedelhas fúteis, não desconte em milady suas frustrações;

-Eu não descontei; Aioros se defendeu.

-Mas não a deixou nem ao menos falar, você já a atacou. Esperava esse tipo de coisa de Guilherme, até mesmo do Kanon, mas não de você, que sempre se vangloriou por pesar os prós e os contras e nunca fazer um julgamento premeditado; Shura completou, dando-lhe as costas para puxar as rédeas de seu próprio garanhão. –Nem mesmo Aiolia que é um parvo, agiria assim; ele completou num resmungo.

Não era de hoje que todos sabiam que o mosqueteiro tido como "Leão Dourado" de Paris, só sabia rugir, mas não hora de um _tetê_-_a-tetê_, com alguma garota, ele virava um gatinho domesticado.

**.IV.**

Estava a uma distancia considerável, mas já podia ver os dois mosqueteiros amarrados sobre as celas de seus cavalos. Os soldados de Vincent haviam se dividido, dez iriam escoltar Saga e Kanon e os outros seguiram no encalço de Ducase e os outros.

O pior de tudo é que não tinha como estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, droga, precisava se concentrar, mas ficava difícil. Não que não confiasse em Aaron, mas detestava deixar as coisas inacabadas, principalmente sabendo que D'Arjan estava ferido.

Embora estivessem escondidos no cômodo secreto da casa de Ducase, o acaso às vezes podia ser perverso.

Ouviu os cavalos relincharem e sua atenção foi desviada para o grupo de dez. esgueirou-se no meio do mato, vendo-os armarem acampamento. Cinco deles descarregavam as coisas, enquanto outros cinco, puxavam Saga e Dohko consigo. Provavelmente iriam levá-los a algum lugar e voltariam para encontrar o grupo.

Bem, essa era a oportunidade que precisava, não podia evitar que eles fossem presos, mas sabia que Milo já estava a caminho, tinha apenas o tempo de segui-los, acabar com os cinco e encontrar com o mosqueteiro na estrada, antes que ele chegasse a casa de Ducase e encontrasse Aaron. Algo lhe dizia que isso não seria nada agradável se acontecesse.

**.V.**

-Você estava certo; Silvana murmurou, parando ao lado de Ducase.

-Sobre? –ele indagou casualmente.

-Escolhas, lembra-se?

-...; Anteros assentiu, enquanto conferia se a cela estava bem presa ao cavalo. –Elas nunca são fáceis de fazer; ele murmurou.

-Depois que tudo acabar, o que você vai fazer? Quero dizer, pra onde vai? –Silvana indagou curiosa.

-Vou passar um tempo na Itália, rever meus irmãos talvez; ele falou distraidamente, erguendo os orbes para o céu, o tempo estava piorando, precisavam partir, provavelmente teriam que procurar abrigo antes de chegar a Calais se a chuva começasse a cair. –Os gêmeos devem estar bem diferentes agora; o mosqueteiro pensativo.

-Gêmeos? –Silvana indagou surpresa.

-Sim, Eros e Harmonia, Deimos e Fobos; Anteros explicou. –São duas duplas de gêmeos. Harmy é a mais velha e Deimos é o mais novo da família, sou o do meio; ele explicou.

-Uma família bem grande; a jovem falou sorrindo, mas parou pensando na coincidência dos fatos. –Como é ser gêmeo?

-Você deve saber, afinal, passou bastante tempo vivendo como Simon e Silvana; ele rebateu com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Não é a mesma coisa; ela falou emburrada.

Pelo visto ali, Ducase era o único que lhe levava a serio, fazia tanto tempo que não conversava com alguém que lhe ouvisse de verdade, se dependesse de sua mãe, seria proibida até de pensar.

-...; Anteros deu de ombros. –Crescemos praticamente sozinhos, mamãe nunca foi muito adepta a matriarca e papai, sempre esteve ocupado com assuntos do estado, para se preocupar muito com a gente. Mas sobrevivemos, Deimos e Fobos são mosqueteiros e Eros, bem... Esse eu não falo nada, é um verdadeiro lorde fanfarrão. Passa a maior parte de seus dias flertando com as damas, ou na cama delas; ele falou torcendo o nariz.

-E você?

-Sou o que sou, nada mais; Anteros a cortou, antes de afastar-se e montar com agilidade o cavalo.

Observou-o se afastar e gritar para Shura e Aioros se apressarem. Estranho, porque será que quando o foco virava para ele, Anteros tornava-se arredio? –ela pensou confusa.

Respirou fundo, céus, só esperava ter forças para chegar até Calais, sem matar um certo mosqueteiro no caminho; ela pensou lançando um olhar envenenado ao distinto, enquanto montava e seguia atrás de Ducase, fazendo o possível para manter-se bem longe de Aioros.

**.VI.**

Não sabia à quanto tempo estavam na estrada, mas agora não sentia nada abaixo da cintura, tudo estava dormente; ele pensou abraçando o pescoço do cavalo, tentando esticar os músculos, antes de descer.

-Você esta bem? –Kamus perguntou, desmontando com graça e agilidade, deixando o outro mais possesso ainda.

-Sim; Milo resmungou.

Haviam parado numa estalagem para trocar os cavalos, eles já estavam cansados e faltavam três cidades ainda; ele pensou.

-Vou pegar alguma coisa para comermos, enquanto você troca os cavalos; Kamus avisou, enquanto entrava no lugar deixando-o para trás.

Pensou em seguir sozinho, o tempo que demoraria seria bem menor, mas Kamus arrancaria seu couro se ousasse lhe dar as costas naquele fim de mundo. Se ao menos Aaron não houvesse se envolvido naquilo, não precisaria ficar preocupado.

Tudo bem, ele já era bem crescidinho para se virar sozinho, mas se meter no meio dessa guerra toda, sem que o irmão soubesse. Era pedir para que o mundo acabasse com direito a bolas de fogo e fendas na terra.

Desmontou, sentindo-se ainda bastante dolorido, puxou os cavalos para um estábulo atrás da estalagem. Olhou para todos os lados, esperando que alguém aparecesse, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver um pedaço de pano preto aparecer na entrada de uma das baias.

-Quem está ai?

-Apenas um velho amigo, Escorpião; ouviu a voz soar levemente sarcástica.

Olhou para os lados novamente certificando-se de que ninguém o ouvira. Bem, houve uma época que fora conhecido como o Escorpião, um mosqueteiro cujo fio da espada possuía o mais letal dos venenos. Era capaz de matar um inimigo com a precisão de um boticário ao manipular venenos, mas esses eram outros tempos.

Tudo acontecera numa época em que era jovem e inconseqüente demais. Céus, estava andando muito tempo com Kamus, estava agora até usando os sermões dele em pensamentos; ele pensou horrorizado.

-Anjou! O que faz aqui? –Milo indagou prendendo os cavalos num poste antes de se aproximar.

Viu-o sentado sobre um monte de feno com uma perna esticada a frente, o chapéu de abas largas cobrindo parcialmente seus olhos, enquanto o cavalo descansava na outra extremidade.

-Você se feriu?

-Não, estava só fazendo aquecimento; Anjou respondeu irônico. –Não foi difícil, aqueles bastardos inúteis, mal conseguiam pegar na espada, mas eu cometi um pequeno erro de calculo, contei dez, mas eram vinte, não sei de onde os outros saíram, devem ter voltado com a tempestade começando; ele falou suspirando pesadamente. –Tive sorte de não ser seguido até aqui;

-E D'Arjan? –Milo perguntou preocupado, enquanto abaixava-se, para ver o ferimento, parcamente protegido por um lenço que o mosqueteiro amarrara a perna para estancar o sangue.

-Ele se feriu, culpa daquele bastardo italiano, mas é só eu me recuperar e vou pessoalmente arrancar o couro daquele carcamano; Anjou vociferou.

-Você não vai a lugar algum enquanto não se recuperar; ele falou serio. –Precisa descansar;

-Não tenho tempo, Ducase esta com problemas, ele deve ter sido pego pela tempestade e precisa de reforços, parece que Vincent organizou bem seus soldados, porque até a última vez que eu contei, tem pelo menos quarenta atrás deles. Isso é, sem contar os vinte que eu acabei no caminho;

-Onde está D'Arjan?

-Com Aaron, não sei como ele chegou a tempo, mas apareceu do nada na casa de Ducase, bem... Pelo menos isso nos ajudou a ganhar tempo. Mas seus amigos estão em apuros;

-Quem?

-Saga e Dohko; Anjou respondeu. –Foram levados para um castelo em ruínas em Melburne, estão perto do mar, foram trancados numa prisão de pedra e não tem como sair e ao que tudo indica é isso que Vincent quer, nos atrasar.

-Eu estou com Kamus aqui, podemos ir até lá e soltá-los; Milo falou levantando-se.

-Kamus! Aquele idiota está aqui? –Anjou exasperou, segurando-se no beiral de madeira da baia e levantou-se, puxando o florete. –Vou arrancar o couro daquele idiota também, por culpa dele perdemos o controle;

-Do que esta falando? –Milo adiantou, segurando-o pelo braço quando viu-o cambalear ao forçar a perna ferida.

-Do que? Seu amigo idiota está obcecado por Ducase; Christian exasperou. –Ele colocou Guilherme e Shura atrás de nós, como chacais;

-Ele não conhece vocês, por isso se preocupou; Milo tentou desculpar o amigo, mas sabia que Kamus vinha exagerando nas paranóias ultimamente.

-Quando começamos, ele nos deu respaldo total e prometeu que os mosqueteiros da cede não iriam interferir em nosso negócios. Agora por causa dessa interferência, ocorreram furos no plano de Ducase e sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer;

-Vamos dar um jeito;

-É bom mesmo; ele falou afastando-se bruscamente. –Vão para Melburne e tirem aqueles dois de lá, antes que pergunte, a idéia de deixá-los servirem de isca foi de Aaron;

-Para onde eles vão, depois? –Milo perguntou preocupado, temendo encontrá-los no caminho.

-Para um lugar seguro e de confiança, não se preocupe; Anjou respondeu antes de aproximar-se de uma bancada, onde deixara a cela do cavalo. –Vou seguir para Paris agora, preciso falar com ele antes que os demais retornem; ele explicou prendendo a cela sobre o animal e conferindo se tinha em mãos tudo que precisava.

-Cuide-se, vou resolver o problema de Saga e Dohko; Milo garantiu, vendo-o montar rapidamente a cela no cavalo já descansado.

Era impressionante a resistência que eles tinham, até mais do que a sua, era de fazer inveja, porém estava preocupado. Anjou dificilmente mostrava-se tão abatido. Estava desconfiando que não eram bem vinte que ele havia enfrentando no meio do caminho, mas ao que tudo indicava. Haveria uma trilha de corpos até Melburne, para lhe guiar, quando retomasse a estrada.

De longe, viu-o acenar, com uma pose impertinente ao montar e disparar de volta a Paris. Definitivamente, aquele time não servia para seguir as regras da cede. A fraternidade da Red Eyes era poderosa demais para se deixar ser reprimida por uma sociedade paternalista.

Continua...


	10. Um por todos e todos por um

**LE MUSKETTERS**

**BY DAMA 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaron, Ducase, D'Arjan, Anjou, Danette, Vincent e a Fraternidade Red Eyes são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

n/a: Rating M

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Um por todos e todos por um.**

**.I.**

Com os cavalos descansados dispararam a correr, já não tinham mais tempo a perder por aquelas bandas. Poderiam estar sendo seguidos, os soldados de Vincent poderiam estar mais perto.

Um trovão retumbou no céu, nuvens negras começaram a formar-se sobre suas cabeças, a tensão entre o grupo era palpável.

Os cavalos não estavam mais sendo poupados, a corrida era desenfreada quase desesperada. Um raio iluminou o céu, não estavam nem no meio do dia e se chovesse agora iria atrasá-los demais, precisavam chegar pelo menos à cidade vizinha a Calais, precisavam apenas um pouco mais de tempo; Silvana pensou aflita.

Estalou as rédeas com um pouco mais de força sobre as costas do animal, o cavalo protestou em meio a um relincho aborrecido. Sentia o suor frio escorrer por suas costas e a tensão em seus músculos tornava qualquer movimento doloroso.

-Precisamos encontrar um abrigo; ela falou preocupada.

-Ainda não; Ducase respondeu.

-Logo irá chover; Shura alertou, preocupado com o tempo também.

-Mas não podemos parar agora; o italiano rebateu. –Eles estão atrás de nós, se pararmos seremos pegos;

-Vamos continuar; Aioros falou.

A velocidade dos animais aumentou tanto, que a terra erguia-se do chão, sendo marcada pelos cascos e ferraduras dos cavalos. O desespero os fazia olhar de esguelha para trás esperando ver os soldados aparecerem, mas para a surpresa de todos, os cavalos frearam quando algo a frente lhes chamou a atenção.

-Maldição; Ducase exasperou, puxando as rédeas do cavalo com força, fazendo o mesmo praticamente sentar-se sobre as patas traseiras para parar.

-Como eles chegaram à nossa frente? –Aioros falou surpreso.

-Não importa, vamos nos separar; Silvana falou puxando as rédeas do cavalo.

Iria seguir até Calais nem que fosse sozinha, deu a volta disparando pelo meio da floresta que ladeava a estrada.

-Silvana; Aioros chamou, porém quando ela não respondeu seguiu-a.

-Aioros; Shura chamou-o, mas foi ignorado.

-Vamos por aqui, vamos segurá-los aqui até eles se afastarem o suficiente; Ducase falou, segurando com firmeza as rédeas do cavalo, mantendo-se ereto sobre a cela.

-São muitos; Shura falou parando a seu lado, vendo os soldados de Vincent se aproximarem, quando reconheceram a insígnia dos mosqueteiros em suas túnicas.

-São trinta; Ducase falou.

-Só contei vinte; o mosqueteiro falou surpreso.

-Outros seguiram pela floresta atrás de Aioros e Silvana, não podemos ir atrás deles, sem acabar com esses aqui primeiro.

-Já que não tem outro jeito; ele falou dando de ombros.

Puxou o florete da bainha, ouvindo o tilintar da lamina ao tirá-la. Não seria uma batalha fácil, principalmente porque eram apenas dois contra muitos. Respirou fundo.

-Tudo por um amigo; Shura falou lembrando-se do perigo que Aioros e Silvana estavam correndo agora porque, poderiam não ser apenas dez atrás deles e sim, um alojamento todo, pronto para acabar com os dois em nome de Vincent.

-Um por todos e todos por um; Ducase falou, puxando as rédeas do cavalo com força, antes de desembainhar o florete e avançar contra os soldados, antecipando o choque entre ambos os lados.

**.II.**

Não estavam sozinhos, havia soldados que foram capazes de segui-los, precisavam despistá-los.

-Silvana, salte; Aioros falou emparelhando o cavalo com o dela.

-Ficou louco, não vou fazer isso; ela respondeu continuando a correr, ouviu o barulho de algo zumbindo próximo a sua orelha, mas puxou as rédeas do cavalo com força para a esquerda, quase jogando-o sobre Aioros que afastou-se a tempo de evitar o choque.

-Porque fez isso? –ele exasperou.

-Estão atirando; Silvana avisou.

Avançavam cada vez mais rápido, mas desviar de árvores atrasava demais o tempo que eles variam num campo aberto, precisavam voltar a estrada de qualquer jeito.

-Eu tenho um plano; Aioros falou emparelhando com ela novamente em uma curva mais fechada que faziam.

-Eu também, você volta para Paris e eu vou pra Calais; ela avisou.

-Isso não é uma opção, milady; ele respondeu trincando os dentes. Essa não era uma boa hora para discutirem, porque ela tinha que insistir nisso.

-Faça como quiser, mas eu sigo as minhas regras a partir de agora, capitão; Silvana avisou sem fitá-lo. O movimento ágil do cavalo fazia com que ela mantivesse a postura ereta e confiante sobre o animal.

As rédeas estavam entrelaçadas fortemente em sua mão, que só não a marcava devido às luvas de couro. O chapéu já havia se soltado há muito tempo atrás e os longos cabelos castanhos já não estavam mais protegidos pelo lenço, provavelmente os soldados de Vincent sabiam que ela estava ali.

Emparelhou os cavalos novamente e antes que ela pudesse se afastar, soltou as rédeas do seu e saltou atrás dela.

-Mas o que-...; Silvana gritou quando os braços dele envolveram sua cintura e tiraram as rédeas da mão dela.

-Os despistaremos mais rápido em um cavalo só; ele falou aumentando a velocidade do animal que reduzira ao sentir o excesso de peso sobre seu lombo.

O outro cavalo ficou para trás, enquanto o outro corria ainda mais rápido desviando-se dos obstáculos, um raio cruzou o céu e quando menos esperavam gotas grossas de água começaram a cair sobre suas cabeças.

A tempestade desabou de repente, pegando a todos de surpresa. O cavalo derrapou em um barranco. Não tinha aonde se segurar, mas o braço do cavaleiro em torno de sua cintura a manteve sobre o cavalo.

-Vamos procurar um abrigo, eles não vão conseguir nos encontrar com esse tempo; Aioros falou dando graças aos céus por aquela chuva.

Segurou-a com mais força contra o peito, enquanto forçava seus olhos a enxergarem através da água. Mesmo com dificuldade conseguiu ver uma caverna não muito longe. Estavam bem dentro da floresta agora e possivelmente longe da estrada, conseguiriam ficar ali no mínimo até a chuva parar, mas assim que isso acontecesse teriam de partir o mais rápido possível.

Depois de chegarem em Calais, poderia respirar com mais tranqüilidade.

**.III.**

Andavam de um lado para outro, os principais mosqueteiros do rei haviam desaparecido do nada e ninguém os havia visto deixar a cidade. Vincent havia marcado seu casamento para dali a dois dias e a noiva misteriosamente desaparecera.

Precisavam tomar uma atitude e logo, o velho cardeal agora era o menor de todos os problemas; ele pensou franzindo o cenho.

-O que vamos fazer Shaka? –Aldebaran indagou, sentado confortavelmente numa cadeira estofada.

-Precisamos de um plano para retardar o tempo de Vincent; Lancaster falou preocupado. Porém sua preocupação não se resumia apenas ao Duque e sim a D'Arjan, não sabia o que havia acontecido com ela nem se haviam chegado a casa de Ducase.

Deveria ter ido junto com ela em vez de ter mandado Shura em seu lugar, mas que droga; ele pensou irritado.

-Do tipo? –Guilherme indagou em tom petulante, ainda não engolindo aquela história de que ele e Shaka sabiam sobre o fato de Dionísio ser uma mulher no final das contas.

-Estão todos aqui? –uma voz conhecida chamou-lhes a atenção.

Todos os mosqueteiros que se encontravam ali voltaram-se em direção a porta, deparando-se com um jovem de melenas lilases, com finos fios dourados, vestindo a elegante túnica negra e o chapéu de abas largas com uma pluma branca numa das extremidades.

-Mú; Kanon falou surpreso ao ver o antigo companheiro ali, depois de tanto tempo.

Só se viam em eventos sediados no palácio, o que eram raros ultimamente, mas desde que ele deixara o posto de mosqueteiro para ser o conselheiro real, ele acabara por se afastar um pouco dos velhos amigos.

-Como vão? –o mosqueteiro indagou retirando o chapéu com um movimento gracioso.

-Bem, e você? –Aldebaran indagou curioso com a repentina aparição dele ali.

-Bem, mas preciso falar com vocês sobre algo importante; ele continuou aproximando-se de maneira imponente, dominando o ambiente com sua presença.

-O que esta acontecendo Mú? –Shaka indagou, mas parou ao ver que ele era seguido por outro mosqueteiro. –Anjou?

-Paris esta sob estado de alerta agora, Vincent declarou guerra contra o rei; o conselheiro falou.

-Aldebaran, reúna todos no pátio agora; Shaka mandou, enquanto cada mosqueteiro levantava-se rapidamente. –Pensei que ele fosse esperar Silvana ser trazida de volta; ele falou surpreso.

-Ele ia, mas acho que já chegou aos ouvidos dele sobre a morte dos trinta e cinco soldados dele na estrada de Melbourne e dos outros quarenta que certamente Ducase iria matar quando encontrá-los no caminho de Calais; Anjou falou com um olhar irado fixo no italiano.

-E D'Arjan? –Lancaster perguntou preocupado, ignorando o olhar envenenado de Firenze.

-Está bem e longe daqui; Anjou respondeu em tom frio, voltando-se para o italiano. –Depois que isso acabar, vou arrancar o seu couro de tal forma, que você não vai ter nem voz pra gritar "Ai"; ele avisou deixando o mosqueteiro pálido. –Agora vocês, mexam-se de uma vez, temos um bastardo para matar; o mosqueteiro completou dando as costas aos demais e indo até o pátio atrás de Aldebaran.

-Onde você encontrou essa figura, Mú? –Kanon indagou surpreso, vendo o olhar calmo do conselheiro cosmo se já esperasse por essa reação de Anjou.

-Nas melhores famílias; ele respondeu de maneira enigmática. –Mas agora, precisamos agir... Kamus e Milo já foram resgatar Saga e Dohko, mas é possível que precisem de reforços, precisamos que alguém vá a Melbourne para ajudá-los;

-...; todos assentiram e começaram a preparar o plano que iriam executar dali para frente.

-É bom tê-lo de volta; Kanon comentou se aproximando.

-Uma vez mosqueteiro; o conselheiro falou sorrindo ao apertar a mão que lhe era estendida amigavelmente.

-Sempre mosqueteiro; o geminiano falou. –É tão grave assim o que Vincent planeja?

-Bem pior do que podíamos imaginar, chegou um mensageiro de Roma dizendo que ele conseguiu uma licença especial diretamente com o conselho papal. Hyoga tentou retardar as coisas aqui, mas Vincent se antecipou. Se ele conseguir casar com lady Kiriakos, vamos estar perdidos; ele falou com olhar sombrio.

-Não entendo Mú, porque justamente ela. Existem outras tantas damas espalhadas por Paris; Kanon falou confuso.

-É uma longa história, mas quando puder eu conto, por hora apenas confie em mim; Mú pediu antes de se afastar para falar com Shaka.

**.IV.**

Foram pegos desprevenidos pela tempestade e agora haviam se separado de Shura e Ducase. Por sorte encontraram aquela caverna seca e razoavelmente habitável, onde pudessem ficar até o tempo se estabilizar.

-Vou procurar alguma coisa seca que possamos queimar; Aioros avisou.

Antes que pudesse falar, o mosqueteiro já havia saído. Droga! O que ele queria, que ficasse se lamentando pelo que aconteceu? Não gostava da vida dupla que tinha, ou melhor, gostava da vida que Simon levava e não se arrependia.

Queria apenas que Aioros entendesse que o que fizera não fora apenas uma travessura de menina e sim, que se sentia livre de sua própria vida medíocre dessa forma.

Ducase estava certo, haveria um momento que Simon teria de deixar de existir, mas não agora, nem mesmo por aquele sentimento bobo que a fazia desejar a aprovação de Aioros para a forma como levava sua vida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Socou o tronco da árvore mais próxima com força. Bufou irritado, sentindo vontade de gritar. O que ela queria afinal? Congratulações pelo risco que correra durante dois anos?

Ela simplesmente não tinha noção do perigo que passou. Alguém poderia ter descoberto, ou melhor, alguém sem escrúpulos e sabe-se lá o que poderia ter acontecido a ela.

Encostou-se em uma árvore, deixando a água da chuva molhar seu corpo e quem sabe, aliviar sua alma. Talvez assim pudesse voltar à caverna sem fazer nenhuma besteira.

Shura e Ducase já deveriam estar em Calais, enquanto eles, estavam perdidos em algum ponto no meio do caminho.

Encontrou em baixo das copas altas das árvores, algumas raízes sobressalentes que estavam secadas, juntou-as rapidamente e tirou a túnica negra, envolvendo-as entre o tecido para não molharem enquanto voltava.

Só esperava que os amigos estivessem em segurança e que soubessem o que fazer para lidar com tudo aquilo, porque ele, para falar o bem da verdade, não sabia; Aioros pensou encontrando a entrada que antes de sair, cobrira com galhos de árvore, para que pudessem se proteger do vento e também de qualquer um que por ventura pudesse passar por ali àquela hora.

Suspirou pesadamente ao entrar e encontrá-la num canto longe do cavalo, encolhida com as roupas coladas sobre o corpo. Engoliu em seco, sentindo a garganta subitamente secar e recriminou-se por estar sentindo sua razão fraquejar diante da visão que tinha diante de si.

Ainda se sentia traído, ela não confiara em si para contar a verdade, se não fosse pelo comentário de Shura jamais teria ligado os pontos e descoberto que Simon era Silvana e que o irmão gêmeo, jamais existiu.

Mas nem isso aplacava o calor que sentia ao tê-la tão perto, não como no chalé de Ducase, mas o suficiente para pedir aos deuses para que sua razão e auto-controle não fraquejassem justamente agora.

-Cheguei; ele avisou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Evitou que seus olhares se encontrassem, sabendo que se fizesse isso, estaria dando chance ao azar. Jogou as raízes secadas no chão entre eles, como se para definir algumas barreiras, antes de fazer o possível para criar uma fogueira naquele lugar tão frio e escuro.

Silvana mantinha-se silenciosa, com os orbes voltados para a saída e única entrada. O que ela estava tramando agora? –o mosqueteiro se perguntou, enquanto retirava a camisa branca e a torcia para tirar o excesso de água.

O fogo iluminou a volta de ambos, aquecendo o lugar frio com sua luminosidade bem vinda.

-Assim que parar de chover você pode voltar a Paris; Silvana começou, chamando-lhe a atenção. Ela falou evitando olha-lo, principalmente quando o mosqueteiro retirou as botas, deixando-as próximas ao fogo para secarem mais rápido.

-Como?

-Daqui eu sigo sozinha a Calais; a jovem continuou ignorando a pergunta. –Se encontrar Ducase e Anjou no caminho, agradeça-lhes por mim, por favor; ela completou.

-Não esta pensando mesmo que vou deixá-la seguir viajar sozinha, está? –ele indagou indignado.

-Você não manda em mim; Silvana rebateu com os orbes estreitos de maneira perigosa.

-Você esta sob minha proteção e não vai a lugar algum sem mim; Aioros exasperou. Céus como podia ser tão teimosa e ao mesmo tempo tão irresistível; ele pensou desesperado.

-Isso pode ser questionável;

-Como?

-Você pode voltar e dizer que eu morri. A responsabilidade que você acha ter acaba e ninguém mais vai me procurar... Simples assim; Silvana respondeu.

Observou-a atentamente, seria um plano simples e fácil de executar, mas é claro, se não houvesse uma pequena falha.

-E o corpo? –Aioros indagou.

-O que? –ela indagou voltando-se para ele.

-Vão querer saber do corpo, seus pais certamente vai querer velar um;

-Duvido muito, por isso é relevante; Silvana respondeu dando de ombros.

-Isso é insano; o mosqueteiro resmungou.

-E você me cansa. Se não quer usar essa história não a use, mas eu vou para Calais e você volta para Paris;

-Não vou para Paris;

-Para onde então? –ela indagou, tentando não parecer interessada.

-Você ainda não entendeu _kiria_; ele falou deixando-a furiosa com o tom calmo que usava agora. –Ou nós dois voltamos para Paris ou vamos juntos para Calais;

-Não pode!

-Tente me impedir; ele desafiou.

Mas cometeu o grave erro de não averiguar a localização de seu próprio florete. Lembrava-se de tê-los deixado perto do cavalo, mas arrependeu-se amargamente por não ter conferido, agora duas laminas prateadas estavam apontadas em sua direção.

Já a vira usar um florete antes e sabia do que ela era capaz, por mais que jamais fosse admitir isso em voz alta.

-Um mosqueteiro não fere um companheiro; ele falou tentando ganhar tempo enquanto se levantava.

-Como você disse, não sou um mosqueteiro, então não há problemas em jogar com novas regras;

-Não faça nada que se arrependa depois; Aioros avisou frustrando, pego pela teia que ele mesmo armara.

-Duvido que isso seja possível, já que não passou de uma menina fútil que não tem noção da realidade da vida. Acho que nada poderia me causar algum arrependimento, pelo menos não sob sua perspectiva lógica; Silvana desdenhou.

As chamas da fogueira iluminaram a jovem completamente, os cabelos castanhos caiam até o meio das costas e a camisa branca delineava perfeitamente as curvas esguias e o contorno dos seios. O florete de cabo dourado cintilou em suas mãos, refletindo em seus olhos o brilho perigoso da lamina. Tão linda quanto letal. Jamais deveria tê-la subestimado.

-Talvez eu tenha me enganado; Aioros falou cauteloso. Não sabia o que ela iria fazer, mas para prevenir, preferiu esperar seus próximos movimentos.

-Você, o todo poderoso Aioros, se enganou? –ela falou ainda mais sarcástica.

-Sou um humano, posso errar como qualquer um; ele falou ficando serio.

-Jura? –a jovem rebateu com falsa incredulidade. –Mas não é assim que você vem agindo ultimamente, ou melhor, você vem bancando o Zeus Onipotente desde que descobriu quem eu era, mas isso não importa porque eu mesma vou garantir que você volte a Paris e me deixe em paz;

-Eu acho que não; Aioros falou pegando-a desprevenida. Deu-lhe uma rasteira, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e um florete escapou de suas mãos, quando ela caiu no chão.

Em resposta a isso, segurou o outro e avançou contra ele tentando se levantar, mas a mão dele segurou fortemente seu pulso, impedindo-a de se mover. Com um movimento rápido conseguiu jogá-lo para o lado e avançou, disposta a causar-lhe um belo estrago.

Era obrigado a admitir agora, que ela era uma caixinha de surpresas. Não sabia quem havia treinado ela, embora ela houvesse dito que era Kamus, não acreditava, mas sabia que quem quer que fosse, fizera um bom trabalho.

-Pare com isso; Aioros falou se defendendo de um soco.

-Você pediu por isso; Silvana vociferou erguendo o joelho para acertar-lhe em seu ponto mais sensível, mas ele conseguiu se esquivar, evitando o pior.

-Você é atrevida demais, _kiria_Essa é uma boa característica para um mosqueteiro; ele falou com os obres verdes enegrecendo, enquanto a mão deslizava pelo joelho da jovem, indo deter-se na lateral da coxa dela.

Ofegou, surpresa com o movimento inusitado, principalmente ao sentir o corpo dele colando-se ao seu. Ainda tinha as mãos presas ao chão, mas segurava o florete, mesmo que não pudesse movê-lo. Não sabia o que fazer, mas tinha de sair dali.

-Se tivesse nascido homem, poderia ser um mosqueteiro sem ter de agüentar idiotas machistas como você me enchendo; Silvana rebateu.

-Se você tivesse nascido homem, o mundo perderia uma bela mulher; Aioros sussurrou com os lábios a milímetros de tocarem os seus.

-O que? –ela falou com a voz tremula.

-Eu avisei que não era um santo, muito menos cego, _aguape__mou_; ele sussurrou enrouquecido tocando-lhe os lábios.

-Aioros; Silvana sussurrou tentando se esquivar, mas a última resistência caiu por terra quando seus lábios se encontraram.

Estremeceu, ouvindo um gemido involuntário escapar de seus lábios, ao sentir os dele movendo-se sobre os seus e a língua ávida e úmida se apossar de sua boca, com movimentos possessivos e excitantes.

Ainda estava com raiva dele pela forma com que ele vinha lhe tratando, mas o que sentia parecia mais forte, aterrorizantemente mais forte.

Os braços delgados envolveram seu pescoço em sinal de rendição. Sorriu entre os lábios da jovem, enquanto uma das mãos acariciava-lhe os cabelos cacheados.

-Lavanda; ele sussurrou, sentindo a fragrância emanada pelas madeixas castanhas embriagar-lhe os sentidos.

Esse deveria ser o momento em que a razão voltava, antes que se arrependessem, mas a voz da razão parecia um grito no escuro agora.

-Esta na hora de pararmos de brigar, _kiria_; ele sussurrou deixando uma das mãos descer até a cintura da jovem, acariciando-lhe suavemente por sobre o tecido da camisa.

-Você tem mais a ganhar do que eu; Silvana rebateu, pensando numa forma de recuperar a razão e fugir dali, mas estremeceu ao sentir a mãos quente do mosqueteiro deslizar por baixo da camisa branca, tocando a pele gelada, molhada pela chuva.

-Não estamos aqui para medir forças, _aguape__mou_; ele sussurrou carinhosamente.

-É difícil de acreditar; ela rebateu corando furiosamente ao senti-lo tocar-lhe um dos seios. Um franco gemido escapou de seus lábios quando seu ventre roçou o dele. O calor em seu corpo intensificou-se como uma chama ardente.

-Deixe-me amá-la, _kiria_; ele sussurrou.

Não queria mais pensar se era ou não um mosqueteiro, se Shion colocaria sua cabeça a premio se soubesse o que acontecera entre eles. A única coisa que não podia deixar, era que ela saísse de sua vida. Precisava fazê-la entender que algo mais forte os unira, não fora apenas o acaso, daquele encontro repentino próximo a _Notre Dame_.

Queria que ela entendesse o porquê ficara furioso ao saber do disfarce de mosqueteiro e acima de tudo, que ela parasse de usar isso como escudo para esconder aquilo que ambos sabiam ser tangível entre eles.

Até compreendia seus motivos para querer independência, mas nem por isso iria mudar sua decisão, com relação a partir com ela ou levá-la de volta. Não iriam se separar mais, mas tinha pouco tempo para convencê-la disso agora.

Tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo intenso e atordoante, apagando da mente dela qualquer sombra de duvida que ameaçava pairar sobre eles.

Afastou-se ouvindo um murmúrio de protesto, sem desviar os olhos dela, ajoelhou-se a seu lado, tirando-lhe as botas e as meias. Ouviu-a ofegar, quando suas mãos subiram, passando por trás dos joelhos, contornando-lhe a coxa antes de deter-se sobre o cós da calça.

Viu a face alva corar quando puxou o cordão de couro que a mantinha presa e logo em seguia, fê-la deslizar pelas pernas delgadas lentamente. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, viu-se refletido no brilho intenso que emanava dos orbes castanhos.

Afastou-se, livrando-se rapidamente das próprias roupas, antes de envolvê-la entre os braços. Seus lábios buscaram os dela, afoitos e ansiosos.

A única barreira que o impedia de senti-la completamente junto a seu corpo era a combinação de malha e a camisa branca, completamente colada ao corpo dela.

Aquilo era loucura. Onde estava a Silvana racional quando se precisava dela? Com certeza bem longe dali; ela concluiu, estremecendo quando os lábios quentes do mosqueteiro desceram pelo pescoço, indo até a altura do ombro, afastando por conseqüência a gola da camisa, completamente aberta agora.

Incapaz de resistir aos próprios anseios, deixou os dedos desatarem os últimos fios da camisa, expondo completamente a pele alva as chamas bruxuleantes da fogueira, que dava um brilho dourado a tez acetinada.

O que estava prestes a acontecer era irrevogável. Que mudaria o rumo da vida dela e dele para sempre.

**Continua... **

Agora falta pouco, mais dois capítulos no máximo, entretanto preparem-se para fortes emoções, porque a saga de _Le Musketeers _esta longe do fim... XD


	11. Pelo amor e pela honra

**LE MUSKETTERS**

**BY DAMA 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, apenas Aaron, Ducase, D'Arjan, Anjou, Danette, Vincent e a Fraternidade Red Eyes são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**N/a: Capitulo Rating M parte I e III. Caso alguém não se sinta a vontade lendo os trechos com alto teor erótico, sinta-se a vontade para pulá-los, que eles foram planejados de forma que se isso for necessário, o leitor não perderá em nada a história.**

* * *

**Fic de presente para Hana-Lis (espero que você já esteja em baixo da mesa do pc agora XD).**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Por amor e pela honra.**

**.I.**

Respirou fundo, detendo a mão sobre a bainha da camisa. Voltou-se para ela, encontrando seus orbes e lhe fitando com igual intensidade.

-Ainda a tempo de-...;

-Não! –ela sussurrou, passando a ponta dos dedos sobre seus lábios de maneira delicada. –Quero você;

-_Kiria_; ele gemeu ao tomar-lhe os lábios num beijo intenso, antes de livrá-la das últimas peças que cobriam seu corpo.

Estremeceu, quando seus corpos se tocaram, pertenciam um ao outro, o destino provara isso, mesmo que ainda não houvessem admitido completamente.

-Aioros; as mãos dela o tocavam ansiosamente enquanto seu corpo movia-se inquieto abaixo do dele.

O mosqueteiro começou a acariciar-lhe o seio, brincando e provocando seus sentidos. Ela gemeu arqueando-se num pedido silencioso por mais.

Deixou os lábios correrem pelo vale entre os seios, sentindo a própria respiração tornar-se irregular. Aquilo ia alem do desejo iminente que sentiram ao se conhecerem.

As unhas finas arranharam suas costas, tirando-lhe um gemido dos lábios, enlaçou-a pela cintura, fazendo-a ofegar ao sentir toda a extensão de seu desejo.

Serrou os orbes em puro deleite, sentindo um calor abrasador envolver-lhe o corpo, junto com uma infinidade de novas sensações que surgiram a cada toque dele.

-_Agape mou_ olhe pra mim; ele sussurrou.

Tocou-lhe a face ternamente, sentindo-o deslizar os lábios pela palma de sua mão, pousando um terno beijo ali.

-Serei cuidadoso; o mosqueteiro prometeu, sentindo a crescente hesitação dela, que nem mesmo as constantes ondas de desejo pareciam aplacar.

Ela assentiu, envolvendo-lhe o pescoço com os braços e instintivamente entreabrindo-se para recebê-lo.

Tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo intenso que a fez perder o fôlego, enquanto uma das mãos enlaçava-lhe a cintura e a outra acariciava-lhe a parte interna das coxas. Silvana ficou tensa e tentou recuar ao senti-lo tocar-lhe seu ponto mais intimo.

-Apenas sinta, _agape mou_; ele falou rouco.

Arqueou o corpo ao sentir a intensidade das caricias aumentar, antecipando o prazer que estava por vir. Gemeu sentindo-a pronta para recebê-lo. Aninhou-a entre seus braços e deixou os lábios correrem quentes pela curva dos seios alvos, levemente rosados pelo calor intenso que percorria seu corpo.

Sussurrou-lhe palavras carinhosas, enquanto acomodava-se entre suas pernas. Sentiu-a estremecer enquanto lentamente seus corpos se uniam.

Ouviu-a gritar quando a frágil barreira de sua inocência foi rompida. Serrou os orbes tentando conter a tensão que percorria seu próprio corpo. Seus lábios se encontraram, tão sedentos um pelo outro, quando um nômade no meio de um deserto em busca de um oásis.

Um suspiro extasiado saiu dos lábios da jovem, quando ela relaxou completamente entre seus braços, antes do primeiro movimento.

Os gemidos escapavam de ambos os lábios de maneira espontânea e sem hesitação. Tudo parecia tão seguro, tão certo. Como se nada mais importasse.

Estremeceu, sentindo os primeiros espasmos de prazer se aproximar, enquanto os lábios do mosqueteiro, como chamas incandescentes, corriam por sua pele, deixando-a em brasas.

-_Agape mou_; ele gemeu rouco, ao senti-la envolver-lhe a cintura com as pernas delgadas.

Acariciou-lhe as coxas antes de deslizar novamente por entre as pernas da jovem, levando-a ao limite do prazer.

Sentiu a mente completamente enevoada e o corpo ceder a letargia quando ele fez a última investida e seu corpo se retesou, num espasmo intenso de prazer. Foi como se houvesse tocado o céu e naquele momento, sabia que não estava sozinha.

Ofegou, sentindo gotas grossas de suor escorrer pelo meio de suas costas, os braços da jovem ainda lhe envolviam o corpo e as unhas finas arranhavam sua pele. Pousou os lábios suavemente sobre os dela, antes de deitar-se a seu lado, puxando-a para seus braços.

A maioria das roupas molhadas agora servia como cama para ambos, o tempo parecia correr de maneira lenta agora, como seus corações que batiam num ritmo compassado.

Lá fora a tempestade dava sinais de que não iria ceder uma trégua tão cedo, mas isso era o que menos importava.

**.II.**

Ouviu os cavalos se afastarem em veloz galope, encostou-se em um tronco de árvore, deixando-se escorrer até o chão, mal se agüentando nas pernas. A sua frente, pelo menos vinte cadáveres jaziam tombados sobre a terra vermelha.

A chuva caia furiosa, não conseguiria chegar até Calais e era pouco provável que os outros o fizessem. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo a cabeça latejar, o corpo todo estava dolorido, mas nem por isso deixara de lutar com aquele bando de bastardos enviados por Vincent.

Buscou entre os corpos, o mosqueteiro espanhol, nada. Então suas suspeitas estavam certas, ele fora capturado, mesmo sendo um exímio espadachim como pudera comprovar com seus próprios olhos, Shura também fora vitima da exaustão e por não ter para onde correr fora capturado.

Agora só podia contar com Aaron e Anjou, aonde quer que eles estivessem. Levantou-se com dificuldade e com um único assovio, chamou _Demon_. O cavalo negro deixou a grama que mascava ao pé de uma árvore e aproximou-se.

Ouviu-o bufar e abaixar a cabeça em sua direção.

-É meu amigo, esta quase no fim, tenha mais um pouco de paciência e logo estaremos em casa; Ducase sussurrou, afagando-lhe a franja repicada que caia-lhe sobre os olhos tão negros quanto todo o resto.

Demon era o último laço com o passado que possuía, quando decidira deixar tudo para trás, ele fora o único a estar a seu lado. Quem diria, muitos conhecidos diziam que o cachorro era o melhor amigo do homem, por serem exímios caçadores, mas Demon era especial. Da mesma forma que ele lhe transmitia força ele lhe lembrava de quem era, quando tudo parecia perdido. Ou quando os velhos demônios voltavam para lhe atormentar.

-Chega; Anteros resmungou, antes de apoiar-se na árvore e levantar-se.

Não era hora de ficar ali fazendo conjecturas, precisava voltar a Paris e acabar de uma vez com aquele bastardo; ele pensou levando a mão instintivamente sobre a cintura, onde um bolso falso implantado sobre a túnica, escondia a escopeta com balas de ouro, especialmente feita para perfurar o coração daquele ordinário.

Montou rapidamente em Demon e partiu num rápido galope de volta a Paris, se tudo ajudasse, Anjou já teria entrado em contato com _ele_e adiantado as coisas para quando chegasse, agora só faltava esperar Aaron agir.

**.III.**

Borboletas! Uma infinidade de borboletas voavam sobre si vez ou outra tocando sua pele de maneira suave, com suas asas aveludadas. Sorriu, sentindo o calor do sol sobre seu corpo, como se estivesse há muito tempo repousando sobre um campo gramado num dia de verão.

Um prazeroso arrepio correu pelo meio de suas costas.

O sonho e a letargia aos poucos foram se dissolvendo e ela estremeceu ao sentir no lugar das borboletas, os lábios quentes do mosqueteiro a deslizar por sua pele.

-Aioros; Silvana ofegou, corando furiosamente.

-Dormiu bem, _kiria_? –ele indagou num sussurro rouco ao erguer a cabeça, até seus olhos se encontrarem.

Os cabelos dourados estavam úmidos e bagunçados dando-lhe um ar de menino, mas o sorriso sedutor em seus lábios desmentia qualquer boa intenção, tornando tudo assustadoramente excitante.

-Quer uma resposta sincera, ou amiga? –Silvana indagou com um olhar atrevido.

Viu-o erguer-se sobre os braços e se aproximar para lhe beijar, mas desviou a face, sentindo apenas o momento que os lábios dele tocaram seu ombro esquerdo.

-Não estamos medindo forças, _agape mou!_ –Aioros falou, enquanto seus lábios desciam lentamente, passando pela curva dos seios, fazendo-a instintivamente inclinar-se para trás. –A menos que você queria mudar isso? –ele provocou.

Um fraco gemido escapou dos lábios da jovem, quando a mesma serrou os orbes, sentindo-o acariciar-lhe os seios com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo-a ofegar. Mas a razão muitas vezes poderia ser uma faca de dois gumes, surgindo em momentos menos oportunos.

-Aioros, nós não...; ela começou, mas parou quando sentiu o corpo dele roçar o seu e numa última tentativa de se afastar, viu-se deitada novamente com ele sobre si.

Tinha algo importante a falar, mas daquele jeito era totalmente impossível até mesmo pensar.

-Nós, não o que, _agape_ _mou_? –o mosqueteiro perguntou antes de abaixar-se e as caricias que antes eram executadas pelo toque carinhoso das mãos, fossem substituídas pelos lábios.

Ela ofegou, sentindo o corpo estremecer de prazer, enquanto seus dedos buscavam os cabelos dourados, entrelaçando-se entre os fios sedosos e os lábios quentes buscaram os dele, que se encontravam inquietos, insaciáveis!

As caricias tornaram-se insuficientes, seus corpos precisavam de mais e suas almas ansiavam por aquele estado de plenitude, onde podiam tocar as estrelas.

Deixou os lábios deslizarem até o ventre acetinado, enquanto suas mãos corriam ansiosas pelas pernas torneadas, envolvendo-a num redemoinho de emoções intensas e enevoadas.

Num movimento inesperado, ergueu-a entre seus braços, colocando-a de costas para si, encostada contra seu peito.

-Aioros; Silvana ofegou surpresa e igualmente inebriada pelo calor emanado da pele bronzeada pelo sol mediterrâneo e das coxas firmes que pressionavam as suas.

-Há muitas formas de amar, _agape mou_; ele falou rouco, afagando-lhe os cabelos e beijando-lhe o ombro carinhosamente.

-Não podemos, não é...; Silvana ofegou quando o sentiu deslizar a mão sob uma de suas coxas enquanto a outra, enlaçava-lhe a cintura e aos poucos a inclinava para frente. -Não é certo, as pessoas nã-...; a jovem engoliu em seco ao sentir o quanto ele estava excitado.

-Não existem regras ou convenções quando fazemos amor, _kiria_; ele sussurrou, pressionando o corpo delgado contra o seu.

-Mas é indecente; ela gritou ao senti-lo deslizar para dentro de si.

-Não é indecente um homem e uma mulher sentirem prazer quando estão fazendo amor, _agape mou;_ Aioros sussurrou. Ouviu-a balbuciar e gemer algo como uma rendição.

As faces estavam coradas, não apenas pelo calor que parecia lhe incendiar o corpo todo, mas também pelos pensamentos provenientes do lado racional que a lembrava de que nada daquilo deveria estar acontecendo, mas era impossível pensar com tantas caricias, enquanto seu corpo ainda pedia por mais.

Ouviu seu próprio grito ecoar pelas paredes quando seus corpos se uniram por completo. Serrou os orbes, banindo de sua mente todos os conceitos de certo e errado que lhe faria hesitar, entregando-se sem restrições ao prazer que sentia entre os braços dele, ao senti-lo mais uma vez dentro de si.

Aioros deixou as mãos correrem por seu corpo sem pudores, fazendo-a perder o fôlego a cada nova investida.

-Aioros; ela gemeu movendo-se instintivamente para frente, acompanhando-lhe o ritmo.

-_Kiria... agape mou;_ ele gemeu inclinando-se ainda mais sobre ela, fazendo-a apoiar as mãos no chão e arquear-se para recebê-lo por inteiro.

As respirações eram ofegantes, sentiu os lábios dele correrem por suas costas, enquanto o corpo másculo moldava-se ao seu com perfeição.

Segurou-lhe as coxas com firmeza, antes de investir novamente com movimentos vigorosos, ate atingirem o clímax. Abraçou-a carinhosamente, ouvindo os corações baterem agitados e as respirações aos poucos voltarem ao normal.

Deitou-se sobre as túnicas, puxando-a consigo. A chuva lá fora logo pararia, embora não tivesse mais noção de quanto tempo já haviam passado ali dentro. O destino era um caminho incerto, embora estivesse disposto a lutar com unhas e dentes, para que ela jamais se afastasse de sua vida.

Se antes seus motivos já eram fortes, agora foram redobrados pela perspectiva de que, depois dessa noite, ela poderia estar carregando um filho seu no ventre; ele pensou, abraçando-a fortemente, ouvindo o baixo ressonar e a respiração leve chocando-se contra sua pele.

**.IV.**

Levantaram-se rapidamente quando ouviram gritos soarem dentro da prisão, já estava anoitecendo pelo que puderam comprovar através da pequena janela quadrada.

-Me soltem, sem idiotas; uma voz conhecida bradou.

Logo viram surgir na frente das grades da prisão, o espanhol com os braços amarrado atrás das costas e pelo menos três soltados de Vincent vinham atrás, segurando-o e impedindo-o de fugir.

-Afastem-se; um deles gritou, retirando do coldre na cintura uma escopeta e engatilhando.

Saga e Dohko recuaram, quando o segundo soldado se aproximou e abriu a cela. Jogaram Shura lá para dentro sem um pingo de cortesia, fazendo o espanhol cair sobre um monte de feno.

-Agora só falta aquele idiota; um dos soldados falou com um sorriso de escárnio.

-Mas logo ele estará aqui se não morto é claro; um segundo completou antes de se afastarem e deixaram os três lá.

-Shura; Saga correu ajuda-lo, ao ouvi-lo tossir.

-Quando eu pegar aqueles-...; ele resmungou cuspindo o feno que entrara em sua boca ao cair sobre o monte.

-E Aioros? –Dohko perguntou ajudando Saga a desamarrá-lo.

-Não sei, nos separamos dele quando os soldados de Vincent apareceram; ele explicou.

-Quem estava com você? –Saga indagou.

-Ducase, mas não sei o que aconteceu com ele, fomos encurralados e ai o perdi de vista; Shura falou parando por um momento com um olhar vago.

-O que foi? Esta tudo bem? –Dohko perguntou sacudindo-lhe o ombro.

-Parecia um demônio; ele murmurou.

-Uhn? –Saga falou confuso.

-Sua espada parecia cortar o vento, seus movimentos eram extremamente rápidos que em alguns momentos eu nem era capaz de vê-lo; Shura falou pensativo. –Antes Kamus era de dar medo quando lutava, mas acreditem, da pra sentir o sangue gelar nas veias quando Ducase luta;

-Ducase? –Dohko indagou confuso.

-Filho do embaixador da Itália, já ouvi falar dele, mas nunca o vi pessoalmente; Saga respondeu.

-Lembram-se daquela história que Aioros contava sobre Ares o Deus da Guerra para os gregos?

-...; os dois assentiram.

-Foi disso que eu lembrei quando vi tudo aquilo. Eram quarenta soldados, acreditem, se eu derrubei dez acho que foi muito, mas ele...; Shura falou contendo um suspiro, enquanto massageava os pulsos recém libertos da corda. –Nunca tive tanto medo de um mosqueteiro como naquele momento; ele falou deixando as suposições pairarem no ar, sobre quem realmente seria o cavaleiro negro.

**.V.**

Remexeu-se um pouco, ainda achava difícil acreditar em tudo que havia acontecido nas últimas horas. Estremeceu sentindo um par de braços fortes estreitarem-se em torno de si e um calor aconchegante lhe envolver.

Suspirou, temendo abrir os olhos e ver-se novamente trancada em seu quarto, tendo que suportar dia após dia aquela vidinha medíocre. Ou pior, naquela vida em que em dias comuns, jamais teria a chance de conhecer Aioros.

-Estamos juntos, _kiria; _ele sussurrou, sentindo o momento que ela despertou e ficou tensa.

Pousou um beijo suave sobre sua testa, acomodando-a melhor entre seus braços.

-Por quanto tempo? –ela sussurrou, hesitante.

-Pela vida toda ou por quanto tempo os deuses nos permitirem; Aioros respondeu afagando-lhe os cabelos.

-O que quer dizer? –Silvana indagou voltando-se para ele.

-Eu queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido da maneira certa; o mosqueteiro falou. –Ou melhor, que o tempo voltasse até aquele momento em que nos encontramos em frente à Notre Dame e acontecessem de forma diferente;

-Não entendo; ela murmurou hesitante, temendo que ele houvesse se arrependido.

-Depois poderíamos nos encontrar em um baile, onde iríamos nos conhecer melhor e como bom grego tradicionalista eu iria até seus pais e pediria sua mão em casamento; ele falou dando um baixo suspiro.

-Acho que pulamos algumas etapas hoje; a jovem murmurou com a face rosada. Aliás, muitas etapas.

-Eu não disse antes, mas compreendo o que lhe levou a viver como Simon; Aioros falou estreitando os braços em torno dela. –Mesmo com todos os riscos de ser descoberta e sabe-se lá mais o que;

-Uhn! –ela murmurou surpresa.

-Nós gregos acreditamos em destino Silvana, eu acredito em destino; Aioros ressaltou. –E acredito que não foi por acaso que nos encontramos aquele dia e tudo isso que estamos vivendo vem acontecendo;

-Talvez seja mesmo uma força maior que vem nos guiando até agora, mas eu não sei o que fazer; Silvana falou dando um pesado suspiro. –Até algumas horas atrás a única coisa que eu tinha em mente era chegar a Calais;

-Eu vou ser sincero com você; ele começou, sentindo-a ficar imediatamente tensa entre seus braços. –Desde o momento que lhe vi, quis ter você em minha vida... Quando disse que gostaria que as coisas começassem diferente, não quis dizer que eu me arrependo de qualquer coisa que fiz até agora, muito menos de ter feito amor com você, _kiria_;

Instintivamente ela se encolheu, temendo o que viria a seguir.

-Quero me casar com você;

-O que? –ela quase gritou, afastando-se dele.

-Silvana; Aioros falou tentando se aproximar, mas ela se esquivou, enquanto rapidamente começava a buscar suas roupas e a vesti-las.

-Não, não, não. Está tudo errado; a jovem falou em tom aflito.

Casamento, não... Definitivamente isso não estava certo. Se dependesse de si, seus planos de vida incluíam de preferência morrer solteira, ou quando lhe desse na telha arrumar um amante, que sem duvidas daria menos trabalho do que um marido.

Entretanto, como ele mesmo dissera, tudo havia começado diferente, mas porque raios estava considerando a possibilidade de se casar com ele? –a jovem se perguntou em pânico.

Tinha sua vida como Simon, o mosqueteiro. Era independente e não precisava de ninguém lhe dizendo o que fazer e como fazer. E infelizmente, era exatamente isso que seu "marido" teria poder de fazer. Mandar em sua vida e na forma com que a vivia. Não queria isso para si, já bastava a mãe e outras tantas mulheres que foram obrigadas a casarem-se e que vivem de maneira patética apenas por conta do nome da família.

-Silvana, pare; Aioros falou segurando-lhe o braço e impedindo-a de se afastar de novo.

-Você não entende, não posso me casar... Eu não...; ela parou quando ele puxou-a para seus braços de maneira conciliadora e carinhosa.

-Entenda _agape mou_, que não pretendo tirar sua liberdade apenas por nos casarmos. O que sentimos, convenção alguma pode aprisionar; o mosqueteiro sussurrou, pousando um beijo sobre seus cabelos.

-Eu já vi isso antes, promessas que jamais serão cumpridas e depois... A nossa vida vai ser um inferno se nos casarmos pelo motivo errado; a jovem falou quando um soluço escapou de seus lábios.

-O que você considera por motivos errados, _kiria_? –Aioros indagou.

-Você apenas me propos casamento por que fizemos amor; ela respondeu num sussurro.

-Acha mesmo que eu lhe proporia isso, apenas por obrigação? – o mosqueteiro indagou.

-Você é honrado demais para tomar uma atitude diferente; Silvana falou se afastando e terminando de se vestir.

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre a caverna, enquanto a chuva lá fora aos poucos diminuía de intensidade.

**.VI.**

Abriu uma frestinha na porta, a taverna lá embaixo aos poucos foi perdendo a movimentação. Por sorte haviam conseguido chegar até ali sem serem interceptados no caminho.

Saiu do quarto fechando-a em seguida. Desceu as escadas mantendo a mão direita sobre o cabo do florete, vendo que apenas umas duas ou três pessoas ainda estavam bebendo na taberna depois do horário convencional.

Passou pelo salão e foi em direção a cozinha, havia pedindo a cozinheira que preparasse alguma coisa para Danette e D'Arjan que estavam consigo lá em cima. Não fora nada agradável ter de inventar a história do porque dois mosqueteiros iriam ficar com um quarto, sendo que estavam em três pessoas.

Bufou exasperado, a essas horas Anjou deveria ter voltado a Paris e Milo já deveria estar chegando a Melbourne. Se ao menos pudesse ir até Melbourne para resolver aquele problema, mas também não podia deixar D'Arjan e Danette sozinhos ali.

-Boa noite; Aaron falou batendo de leve na porta de madeira.

-Ah Lord Bering, aqui está à comida que me pediu para preparar; uma jovem de longas melenas castanhas e orbes amendoados falou sorrindo assim que o viu.

-Obrigado; Aaron agradeceu ao pegar uma cesta que ela lhe estendia. –Krista você tem ouvido alguma coisa sobre o rei? –ele indagou casualmente.

-Você diz alguns rumores? –ela indagou num sussurro se aproximando, para não serem ouvidos.

-Sim, ou algo que envolva os mosqueteiros? –Aaron ressaltou.

-Ouvi apenas dizer que a cede esta se preparando para um ataque em massa. Ouvi isso pouco antes de você e seus amiguinhos chegarem; ela falou em tom de desaprovação, provavelmente ouvira os comentários nada agradáveis sobre D'Arjan e Danette estarem consigo.

-São meus amigos Krista, não é nada do que você esta pensando; o mosqueteiro falou, dando um pesado suspiro. O que aquele povo tinha na cabeça, só porque chegara acompanhado de outro "homem" e uma garota, não quer dizer que pretendiam passar a noite toda num _ménage_.

-Que seja; Krista falou visivelmente aborrecida. –Mas parece que aquele tal de Kamus, aquele seu sobrinho;

-Kamus, o que tem ele? –Aaron indagou surpreso.

-Dizem que ele está obcecado por Ducase e que o vem perseguindo já tem alguns dias; a jovem falou. –Isso foi o que um garoto ouviu lá nos estábulos. Só hoje vi vários soldados passando por aqui, acredito que não seja boa coisa, já que todos fizeram uma parada para troca de cavalos e pretendiam seguir até Calais;

-Uhn! Ele pretende jogar pesado então; o mosqueteiro murmurou pensativo.

-Não sei o que esta acontecendo, mas deve ser grande, porque vários mosqueteiros passaram por aqui também e há rumores de que Paris esta se preparando para entrar em guerra, em nome da segurança do rei; Krista completou.

-Entendo; Aaron murmurou. –Se puder me mantenha informado Krista, antes de amanhecer eu pretendo partir; ele avisou.

-Tem certeza milorde que vale a pena entrar nessa guerra? –a jovem indagou hesitante.

-Uma vez prometi a um amigo, que salvou minha vida, que jamais o deixaria na mão. Hoje ele decidiu que iria entrar nessa guerra com tudo que tinha para vencer e eu... Pretendo estar ao lado dele; Aaron respondeu antes de acenar e se afastar, atravessando o salão da taberna rapidamente e voltando ao quarto.

Devia isso a Ducase e nem que tivesse de passar por cima de Kamus para ajudá-lo, o faria...

**Continua...**


	12. Hoje e Sempre

**LE MUSKETTERS**

**BY DAMA 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aaron, Ducase, D'Arjan, Anjou, Danette, Vincent e a Fraternidade Red Eyes são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Hoje e Sempre.**

**.I.**

Vestiu-se rapidamente e a seguiu em direção ao cavalo, Silvana não parecia nem um pouco disposta a lhe ouvir, mas não tinha outra alternativa, se não providenciar uma chance.

-Silvana, ouça; ele falou segurando-a antes que ela montasse.

-Aioros, será que você não entende? –a jovem exasperou.

-Não, não entendo porque você esta fugindo; o mosqueteiro respondeu.

-Não estou fugindo; Silvana rebateu com os orbes estreitos de maneira perigosa.

-Não é o que parece; Aioros falou em tom sério. -Do que tem medo? – ele indagou fitando-a intensamente.

-Eu quero ser livre Aioros, se nos casarmos, não vai demorar até você querer me trancar em uma torre e jogar a chave fora; a jovem falou desviando o olhar.

-Jamais _kiria_; ele sussurrou, tocando-lhe a face e fazendo-a erguer os orbes em sua direção. –Não sei como posso provar isso a você agora, mas peço apenas uma chance; o mosqueteiro falou. –Confie em mim;

Fitou-o longamente, tinha medo de admitir que realmente confiava, afinal, se não confiasse não estaria ali, ou se estivesse, ele não estaria vivo. Mas a questão era que, não tinha como prever o que seria do amanhã. Agora ele fazia promessas, mas seria realmente capaz de cumpri-las?

-Não posso prometer que vamos concordar sempre ou que tudo será apenas sorrisos; Aioros falou dando um baixo suspiro. –Mas não depende só de mim fazer dar certo; ele completou.

-Eu, bem...;

-Não diga nada agora, teremos tempos para resolver isso. Agora precisamos partir a chuva já esta diminuindo e nosso rastro pode ficar visível; Aioros falou afastando-se e indo apagar os últimos vestígios da fogueira.

-Não entendo; Silvana murmurou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-O que?

-Porque eu? –ela indagou.

-Uhn?

-Dentre tantas damas dentro ou fora da corte, porque eu? –a jovem indagou confusa.

-Porque você foi à única que virou minha vida de cabeça para baixo com um sorriso; ele respondeu recolhendo a sacola de couro que ficara no chão, com os poucos pertences que haviam trazido na viagem.

Terminou tudo rapidamente sem notar o ar chocado da jovem e seu silêncio.

-Vamos; Aioros falou entregando-lhe as rédeas do cavalo enquanto ia afastar as folhagens que colocara tapando a entrada da caverna.

Ainda estava garoando, mas precisavam ser rápidos se quisessem chegar pelo menos até Calais a salvo, sem serem interceptados novamente.

Saíram da caverna e segurou as rédeas para que ela pudesse montar novamente, mas quando chegou a sua vez quase varou a cela, indo cair do outro lado com o que ela falou.

-Aceito casar com você;

-Como? –Aioros indagou, segurando-se na cela para não cair, mas a jovem não falou mais nada. Por um momento chegou a pensar que tivera uma alucinação ou coisa do tipo, mas podia jurar que ela falara.

Conteve um breve tremor ao senti-lo envolver-lhe a cintura e acomodar-se melhor atrás de si, antes de instigarem o cavalo a galopar.

Nunca fora muito boa em demonstrar sentimentos com palavras, alias, jamais tivera exemplos de casos bem sucedidos disso, por isso preferia manter-se calada com relação aquilo que vinha sentindo desde que se conheceram.

Quando fizeram amor, não precisou falar, a compatibilidade que tinha com ele era assombrosa e seus corpos falaram o que os lábios jamais pronunciariam. Fora tudo involuntário e instintivo. Pelo menos até ai não existia nenhuma teoria Shekespeareana, como ele mesmo dissera eram apenas um homem e uma mulher fazendo amor.

Entretanto, Aioros não fazia o tipo que aceitaria com facilidade a condição de amante e também, não queria outro homem em sua vida que não fosse ele. Agora, depois de muito tempo a Silvana racional resolvia aparecer para lhe dizer que se quisesse ter o melhor dos dois, só havia um caminho a seguir.

Ou se arriscava a perder a liberdade, mas ficava com o mosqueteiro. Ou continuava com sua liberdade e ficava sem ele. Entretanto, a última parte não era nada agradável e a primeira, nenhum pouco segura, porém Ducase já havia lhe alertado que não poderia ser Simon para sempre, então... O que lhe restava agora era apenas seguir seu destino.

-Assim que pegarmos a estrada de onde paramos, talvez chegaremos a Calais de madrugada; Aioros falou fitando o céu com olhar perscrutados ao ver que logo iria anoitecer.

-Temos de nos apressar então; Silvana respondeu instigando o cavalo a ir mais rápido, mas assim que atravessaram um arco de árvores, o cavalo derrapou.

Tentou se segurar, mas no segundo seguinte, os três foram ao chão num baque seco.

-O que foi isso? –Aioros indagou correndo até ela, para ver se havia se machucado, mas mal deu um passo ouviu uma arma ser engatilhada atrás de si.

-Ora. Ora. Ora. O que temos aqui? –uma voz prepotente falou atrás dele. –Quem diria que o capitão dos mosqueteiros iria ser pego num truque tão antigo quanto à corda amarrada nas árvores; o líder dos soldados de Vincent falou indicando-lhes uma corta amarrada entre as duas árvores que passaram, sendo ela a causadora da queda.

-Aioros; Silvana falou tencionando seguir até ele, mas parou ao ver uma horda de soltados surgirem dentre as árvores.

Fuja! Os olhos dele diziam, mas não podia deixá-lo ali, não agora; ela pensou tateando o chão em busca de seu florete.

-Soldados, peguem o cavalo. Vamos levar a lady de volta a Paris e esse aqui, jogue junto com os outros; o líder mandou.

Um grupo de soltados tencionou se aproximar da jovem, mas recuaram no momento que ela pegou o florete e avançou sobre eles. O que ajudou Aioros a reagir e esquivar-se do líder.

Com os orbes queimando de fúria, avançou contra os soldados, um a um eles foram caindo sob a lamina do capitão dos mosqueteiros. Teria acabado com o líder se um grito não houvesse lhe detido os movimentos.

-Silvana; ele falou virando-se para procurá-la, quando viu um soldado com uma adaga pressionada sob o pescoço dela.

-É melhor abaixar a arma capitão, detestaríamos que a jovem perdesse a cabeça; o líder falou com escárnio.

-Solte-a; Aioros mandou.

-Eu acho que não; outro soldado falou aparecendo por trás dele e dando-lhe uma coronhada com a pistola na nuca.

De repente tudo ficou escuro, ouviu Silvana gritar seu nome, mas já era tarde. Não tinha força o suficiente para continuar a lutar.

-Amarrem-na e vamos voltar. Lorde Vincent tem um casamento para celebrar; o líder falou com escárnio, enquanto chamava outros soltados para prenderem o mosqueteiro inconsciente.

-Aioros; Silvana sussurrou tentando se soltar, mas parou quando notou que o soldado que lhe segurava estava realmente disposto a lhe cortar com a adaga.

Agora só podia pedir aos deuses um milagre...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A chuva já havia passado, mantiveram-se ocultos ali até ela passar e não demorou para que logo vissem uma comitiva se aproximando.

-Soldados; Kamus murmurou, mantendo-se oculto pelas árvores.

-Estão trazendo mais alguém; Milo respondeu, observando atentamente.

Virem alguns guardas da prisão saírem e ajudarem-nos a tirar alguém que estava sobre um dos cavalos, com um capuz sobre a face, impedindo-o de enxergar o caminho que haviam percorrido.

-Aioros; Kamus falou surpreso ao reconhecê-lo.

-Droga! Como esses idiotas sem cérebro conseguiram pegar tantos mosqueteiros assim? –Milo exasperou indignado.

Observaram os soldados arrastarem o mosqueteiro para dentro da prisão de Melbourne, quando um ruído a suas costas os alertou que não estavam mais sozinhos, imediatamente puxaram os floretes, mas surpreenderam-se ao ver um mosqueteiro conhecido ali.

-Aldebaran? –eles falaram surpresos.

-Anjou falou que vocês precisariam de reforços; o mosqueteiro avisou, indicando mais um grupo que vinha logo atrás trazendo cavalos reservas.

-Uhn! Ele não perde tempo; Milo murmurou surpreso.

-O que disse? –Kamus indagou voltando-se para ele desconfiado.

-Disse que não podemos perder tempo; ele corrigiu-se rapidamente, sorrindo largamente. –E eu sei como tirá-los de lá;

-O que vai fazer? –Aldebaran indagou vendo-o tirar uma bolsa de couro de baixo da túnica.

-Vamos comemorar; ele falou enquanto começava a desatar um nó feito com uma fina tira de couro na bolsa.

-Milo, não é hora para se embebedar; Kamus o repreendeu.

-Meu caro amigo francês, me diga como os orientais comemoram o ano novo? –Milo indagou, ignorando o sarcasmo do outro.

-Com fogos, mas-...; ele parou ao vê-lo colocar sobre a mão vários grãos pretos que havia acabado de retirar da bolsa de couro.

-Pólvora preta, quando essa belezinha pegar fogo. BUM vai tudo pelos ares; Milo respondeu. –Mas vamos logo, não temos tempo a perder; ele falou adiantando-se.

Os demais assentiram e seguiram-no, compreendendo a origem do plano, para tirar os mosqueteiros de lá, só conseguiriam tira-los de lá derrubando as paredes, porque se corressem o risco de invadir a prisão, perderiam mais tempo do que tinham.

**.II.**

Recostou-se no acento estofado, enquanto a carruagem sacolejava suavemente pelas ruas francesas, estavam voltando a Versalhes novamente. Sabia que aquela tranqüilidade toda não iria durar muito. Outros como Vincent iriam aparecer, mas pelo menos, não iriam usar mais ninguém da família real nesse jogo de intrigas; ele pensou, cruzando as pernas elegantemente, enquanto apoiava um braço na janela.

-Ouvi alguns rumores, Mú; Shion começou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Disse algo, Majestade? –o mosqueteiro indagou voltando-se para ele.

-Falei que andei ouvindo alguns rumores;

-Sobre?

-Um certo jovem chamado Ducase; o rei falou cauteloso. –Sabe me dizer algo sobre ele?

-Ducase é um jovem bastante promissor, mas desde que entrou para o time dos mosqueteiros, prefere evitar a cede. Ele é o filho do meio, do embaixador da Itália; o conselheiro falou calmamente.

-Ares; Shion falou surpreso. –Pensei que todos os filhos dele vivessem na Grécia; ele comentou.

-Não, Anteros vive atualmente na França e os outros residem na Itália com o pai; Mú respondeu.

-Imagino que não deve ser fácil para eles, viverem num lugar onde a mãe esta envolvida numa serie de escândalos; Shion falou pensativo. –Mas o que eu quero saber é, agora que Aioros vai sair em lua de mel, quem ficara em seu lugar?

-Provavelmente Kamus ou Saga; Mú respondeu, mas parou por um segundo compreendendo aonde ele queria chegar. –Vossa Majestade-...;

-Os rumores que ouvi, é de que Kamus anda como posso dizer? Obcecado por nosso jovem Ducase, não que eu queria incentivar a rivalidade entre iguais, mas a cede precisa de sangue novo e imagino que Ducase fará um bom trabalho substituindo Aioros como capitão da guarda; ele comentou.

-Vou ver o que posso fazer majestade, mas não lhe prometo que conseguirei convencer Ducase; o mosqueteiro falou sério.

-Ao menos tente é só o que peço; Shion completou, enquanto desviava o olhar para a janela novamente.

**.III.**

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre a igreja, os noivos já teriam ido embora se um dos mosqueteiros não houvesse aparecido arrastando o cadáver do duque.

-Por que isso Firenze? –Aiolia perguntou confuso.

-Quem de vocês deu o tiro? –o italiano perguntou, voltando-se para Aiolia e outros três mosqueteiros que estavam com ele no balcão do segundo andar.

-Não fui eu; o leão dourado respondeu e os outros três a seu lado apenas acenaram, dizendo que não foram eles também.

-Então, quem deu o tiro?

-Não fui eu; Aioros respondeu quando os olhares viraram em sua direção.

-Eu não estava lá em cima; Milo adiantou-se.

Todos trocaram um olhar confuso, esperando que alguém se manifestasse e dissesse quem era o autor do disparo, mas nada.

-Onde está Kamus? –Milo indagou vendo que o francês não estava entre eles.

-Ele estava aqui agora há pouco; Kanon falou olhando para seu lado, onde o mosqueteiro estava, mas não havia ninguém ali.

-Será? –todos indagaram ao mesmo tempo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Desceu as escadas laterais da igreja e conseguiu sair enquanto ninguém estava olhando. Guardou a pistola de volta ao bolso lateral e teria chegado a Demon se um florete não houvesse sido apontado para sua garganta e tivesse de frear seus passos rapidamente.

Os orbes dourados cintilaram de maneira perigosa, quando encararam o francês de ar frio.

-Olha só quem temos aqui; Kamus falou movendo o florete que forma que fizesse o outro recuar um passo apenas por precaução.

-O que quer Kamus? –Anteros indagou em tom frio, ameaçou pegar seu florete, mas a lamina do outro tocou seu peito, na direção do coração. Recuou erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição.

-Melhor assim; o mosqueteiro falou.

-Não faça nada de que se arrependa, Kamus; ele avisou recuando mais um passo.

Porque aquele idiota tinha de complicar tudo, Vincent já não estava morto? O rei não estava a salvo em Versalhes? Então, o que raios ele tinha de caçar pelo em ovo? –o mosqueteiro pensou irritado.

-Anteros _mon_ _amur_; uma voz feminina falou, chamando-lhes a atenção.

Os dois mosqueteiros viraram a tempo de verem uma jovem de longas melenas vermelhas se aproximar e lançar-se aos braços do italiano.

-Aisty; os dois mosqueteiros gritaram, enquanto a jovem de maneira displicente abraçava ainda mais Ducase.

-Ah querido, estava morrendo de saudade; ela falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. –Ou você não?

-Ahn! Bem...; Anteros balbuciou, pela primeira vez sem saber o que fazer.

-Aisty, afaste-se dele agora; Kamus mandou, saindo do estupor do choque e ficando ainda mais fulo pelas atitudes impulsivas da irmã mais nova, que por sinal, ele nem sabia que ela estava em Paris.

-Kamus, _chèrrie_, você por aqui? - Aisty falou sorrindo, enquanto mantinha-se pendurada no pescoço de Anteros.

-Não piore as coisas Aisty; Anteros falou entre dentes, apenas para ela ouvir.

-Fique quietinho que eu seu o que estou fazendo; a jovem respondeu com um largo sorriso. –Maninho querido, ouvi rumores de que você tinha ido a Melbourne, não sabia que já tinha voltado; ela continuou.

-Cheguei há algumas horas, mas agora vai se afastando; Kamus respondeu acenando com o florete para ela recuar, mas ao contrario de Anteros, Aisty permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

-Ah sim, parece que Lady Kiriakos acabou de casar; ela falou de maneira pensativa.

-Aisty; Anteros e Kamus falaram em tom de aviso.

Se antes o francês já queria lhe matar, agora então; o italiano pensou.

-Antes que eu me esqueça, encontrei com o conselheiro do rei no caminho e ele me pediu para lhe entregar essa missiva; Aisty falou se afastando de Anteros apenas para retirar de uma pequena bolsa de mão um documento selado a cera.

-Como? –Anteros indagou tão surpreso quanto Kamus.

Rompeu o lacre de cera e rapidamente leu as instruções, franziu o cenho ao compreender o que o conselheiro queria dizer com aquela missiva. Mú deveria achar que era louco para entrar desarmado no meio da toca dos lobos; ele pensou, bufando exasperado.

-Então? –Aisty indagou como quem não quer nada.

-A resposta é não; Anteros respondeu devolvendo-lhe a missiva.

-Mas...;

-Aisty; ele falou fitando-a longamente, enquanto Kamus apenas olhava de um para outro. –A resposta é não, retransmita isso a ele por gentileza; o mosqueteiro completou antes de dar as costas aos dois e se afastar.

-Hei!

-Outro dia Kamus; Anteros falou sem se virar. –Vamos nos enfrentar e é melhor que esteja preparado pra beijar o chão que eu pisar; ele avisou, antes de puxar as rédeas de Demon, montar e rapidamente deixar o local.

-O que Mú queria? –Kamus indagou chamando-lhe a atenção.

**.IV.**

**-O QUE?**

Todos viraram-se na direção do grito ao mesmo tempo, vendo até mesmo alguns vitrais estremecerem.

-Parece que foi o Kamus; Aldebaran falou surpreso.

-Isso é insano; eles ouviram o francês esbravejar enquanto entrava na igreja acompanhado de alguém.

-Insano não, os mosqueteiros precisam de sangue novo e porque não Ducase? Ele já provou ser competente e até mesmo o rei acha isso, se não, não teria mandado essa missiva comunicando que-...; Aisty parou de agitar de maneira frenética o documento, enquanto seguia Kamus, quando deparou-se com vários olhares sobre si.

-Perda de tempo então; Kamus rebateu.

-Uhn! Quem é essa? –Kanon perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios que estava longe de ser inocente.

-Irmã do Kamus e vai tirando esse sorrisinho da cara, que ele mata você se chegar perto dela; Milo avisou enquanto afastava-se.

-Aff! Parece que você vive no tempo das cavernas irmãozinho, mas se quiser posso começar a numerar a infinidade de razões pelas quais, Ducase é o novo capitão dos mosqueteiros na ausência de Aioros; ela falou deixando todos chocados.

-Como é? –Saga indagou fitando-a com um olhar cortante.

-Uhn! –a jovem murmurou voltando-se para ele e piscando delicadamente, como se só agora houvesse se dado conta da presença dele ali.

-Não leve isso a sério Saga, minha querida irmãzinha bateu com a cabeça e não sabe o que fala, só isso; Kamus falou, mas soltou um fraco gemido dos lábios quando a jovem bateu com um leque na cabeça dele.

-Sei mais do que você, que estava prestes a matá-lo; ela rebateu furiosa.

-Eu concordo com o rei, Ducase é muito competente; Aioros falou, chamando-lhes a atenção.

-Mas...; Saga pretendia falar, mas Silvana se adiantou.

-Alem do mais, a cede precisa de sangue novo; a noiva falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios, piscando de maneira discreta para a irmã do francês, que apenas assentiu.

-De qualquer forma, ele se negou... Mas pelo que vi aqui; Aisty murmurou, enquanto abria o documento novamente. –Se Ducase se recusasse o convite iria ser estendido a Anjou e-...;

-Não; Guilherme praticamente gritou, todos os olhares se voltaram imediatamente para ele. –Ahn! Bem...;

-É impressão a minha ou você esta com medo dele, italiano? –Aldebaran provocou.

-Oras seu...;

-Bem, creio que vocês podem resolver isso la fora agora; Hyoga falou literalmente os expulsando da igreja. –Essa é a casa de Deus, não um lugar para vocês ficarem discutindo cargos políticos;

-Pensei que você não fosse padre; Silvana falou em tom de provocação.

-Deus me livre; o russo falou fazendo imediatamente o sinal da cruz.

-Concordo plenamente, seria um desperdício; Aisty falou com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios.

-Aisty, vamos; Kamus falou segurando-a pelo braço e guiando-a para fora da igreja.

-Essa garota ainda vai deixar o Kamus de cabelos brancos; Saga falou em tom reprovador.

-Não cuspa pra cima Saga; Shaka falou de maneira enigmática.

-Como?

-Nada não; ele desconversou, enquanto ia encontrar com Lancaster.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Abraçou o marido fortemente, enquanto abafava o riso. E pensar que tudo parecia tão mais claro agora, mesmo que os outros não fossem capazes de ver.

-Porque esta rindo? –Aioros indagou, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

-Estava só pensando; Silvana começou, enquanto uma carruagem parava em frente à igreja para levá-los até o porto.

Iriam até Calais como era o plano original, mas não iriam para Gretna Green na Escócia e sim para _La_ _Rochelle_, uma linda ilha na costa escocesa, que pertencia a um misterioso amigo que lhes convidara para passarem um tempo lá.

-No que? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Que eu não fui à única a ter aquela idéia; ela sussurrou apenas para ele ouvir.

-Como? Não esta querendo dizer q-...; Aioros parou quando Silvana fez sinal para falar baixo, enquanto entravam na carruagem.

-Boa viagem; os amigos gritaram acenando enquanto eles se afastavam.

Da janela acenaram despedindo-se, logo estariam de volta, mas até lá, iriam aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que tinham só os dois.

-É, talvez essa seja a ironia da vida; Silvana falou sorrindo, enquanto recostava-se no acento estofado e apoiava a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

-Um dia, um amigo me disse que esse mundo, estava cheio de Margaridas, Cleópatras, Olímpias e Lilith's, mas que nós precisaríamos estar preparados para entender o que isso significava; Aioros falou serio, puxando-a para sentar-se em seu colo. –Aquele dia na igreja eu compreendi o que ele queria dizer;

-Uhn! –ela murmurou confusa.

-Quando Vincent apareceu e você não hesitou em puxar o florete para ele, eu não sei, mas comecei a desconfiar que você não podia ser o Simon e depois, quando tive certeza disso, compreendi que se não fossem mulheres fortes como você, esse mundo não seria metade do que é hoje; o mosqueteiro falou pousando um leve beijo sobre seus lábios –Mulheres que deixam de lado a própria vida para lutar por algo maior, que não se conformam com os velhos paradigmas ou com as convenções, para irem em frente e construírem o próprio caminho. Enfim... São tantas Cleópatras, Margaridas e Olímpias;

-Acha mesmo? –a jovem indagou ansiosa.

-Tenho certeza; Aioros afirmou veemente. -Então senhora Kinaros, o que pretende ser agora? Mosqueteira ou dama? –ele indagou com um sorriso maroto.

-Não posso ser mosqueteiro, porque decidi me casar com você; Silvana falou casualmente, enquanto soltava o pequeno nó que prendia a túnica dele no pescoço. –Não posso ser uma dama, porque elas são cheias de frescuras; ela continuou.

-Uhn! Acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso então; ele falou sorrindo marotamente, antes de prender os dedos de maneira possessiva entre os longos cabelos castanhos e aproximá-la mais, até seus lábios se encontrarem.

-Verdade? –Silvana indagou quando o mosqueteiro roçou-lhe os lábios.

-Palavra de mosqueteiro; ele sussurrou, antes de beijar-lhe intensamente. –Hoje e sempre!

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Desceram as escadarias de Notre Dame e viram a carruagem se afastar com os noivos.

-Alguém viu Anjou? –Milo perguntou vendo que o mosqueteiro também desaparecera.

-Não; Lancaster respondeu. –Não o vi desde que viemos para cá;

-Estranho; o grego murmurou pensativo.

Ouviu um baixo assovio e ao virar-se teve tempo de ver, na outra extremidade da rua três cavaleiros com capas negras acenarem e se afastarem. Fez um leve aceno em resposta, mesmo sabendo que daquela distancia eles não poderiam ter visto.

Voltou para dentro da igreja, a missão fora cumprida com sucesso, alias, mais uma missão, embora não a última. Sentou-se em um banco de madeira e apoiou os braços sobre as costas do banco da frente.

Ducase, Anjou e D'Arjan, iriam levar um bom tempo para aparecerem em Paris novamente, quem sabe quando surgisse uma nova missão, mas até lá, aqueles três mosqueteiros misteriosos seguiriam um caminho alheio ao deles.

-Em que esta pensando Milo? –Saga perguntou sentando-se ao lado dele.

-Nas ironias da vida, meu amigo; ele respondeu dando um baixo suspiro.

-Uhn!

-Você já percebeu, que as maiores revoluções da história aconteceram por causa de uma mulher? –Milo indagou como quem não quer nada.

-Ahn! Nunca reparei; o grego respondeu dando de ombros.

-É meu caro, esse mundo esta cheio de Helenas, Margaridas, Psiques, Liliths e Morganas. Mulheres que em sua própria maneira, fizeram do mundo o que ele é hoje. Algo em constante evolução; o mosqueteiro falou se levantando. –Mas onde está o Kamus?

-Foi levar a irmã embora, eles começaram a discutir e quando ela ameaçou pegar o florete dele e furá-lo com a ponta, ele teve que apelar; Saga respondeu com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

-Essa Aisty, só ela para fazer o Kamus voltar a andar no mundo dos mortais; ele comentou.

-Você a conhece há muito tempo? –Saga indagou curioso.

-Para quem quer parecer casual, você está muito interessado; Milo falou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente.

-Só se eu fosse suicida; o geminiano resmungou.

Sua sanidade estaria comprometida se tivesse de lidar com uma garota tão atrevida quanto àquela e ainda tinham aqueles rumores que chegaram até si, que diziam que a jovem de melenas vermelhas tinha um caso com Ducase, o que era mais um motivo para querer distancia.

-Daqui a algum tempo, vou lhe lembrar disso; Milo avisou sorrindo, antes de se levantar e com um breve aceno, deixá-lo ali, a deriva com seus próprios pensamentos.

**.: Continua em **_**Lê Femme Musketeers**_** :.**


End file.
